Don't Say You Love Me
by Chasing the Rainbow
Summary: Modern P&P plus my delusional fancies equals a weird plot! I'll stop kidding myself, mathematics ain't my thing... I don't have a conclusion or plan, but hop on the ride if you can deal with a whimsical writer.
1. Meet Eleanor

**Chapter 1**

Why, oh why did I agree to this? It's all Jennifer's fault really. If she hadn't picked up the phone, mum wouldn't have had the chance to coerce us into going to the Yule Ball at her precious country club. So here I am in a boutique shop being harassed by evil, delusional bimbos called sales assistants, instead of watching children playing in Central Park during my lunch break. Aaargh… Does that girl really expect me to wear that orange thing? No! No! No!

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me…" rang my mobile. Yes! Dropping that horrible orange concoction onto the floor, I went rummaging through my bag for my blue tooth. Putting it in my ear, I look at my phone which says private number. Hmmm… pressing the talk button I say "Eleanor Gardiner speaking."

"Eleanor Margaret Gardiner! Do you know how many times I've called you? I tried home and I got your answering machine. I tried your work and I got your answering machine and I've tried your mobile but have been directed to your voicemail. Are you too important, too busy for your dear mama?" screeched a high shrill voice on the other end of the phone.

Cringing; and planning the assassination of the person who gave my mother access to another phone line in my head; I reply with "Sorry mom, it's just that I've had a doctor's appointment for my hay fever, aikido sessions and a new girl at work who needed to be shown the ropes".

That reply would have stemmed off the lecture that was about to come if my mother was any other woman in New York; but she wasn't. "And what do you think your sister Jennifer or brother Michael does? Both of them have time for their mother. I mean why can't you make it to one of my dinner parties? There are successful and handsome businessmen that attend and I'm sure if you actually did what I told you, you could be married by mid next year."

Rolling my eyes, I reply with "I'm sorry mom, but as I've said before I'm quite busy and besides I'm not really ready to settle down and get married."

After I said that I realised my stupid mistake. Stupid Evans! Stupid Evans! I mentally chastised myself. My mother's voice reached higher decibels as she screamed "Not ready to settle down? Not ready to get married? Eleanor Margaret Gardiner you're twenty-four with no boyfriend and your cousin Lindsay's only twenty-two, married and expecting her second child!"

Sighing, I knew that if I kept having this conversation, I'd be admitted into the hospital for paracetamol poisoning. So, I cut my mother off and told her I was really busy and hung up. Looking down at the orange dress, I picked it up and hung it back on the coat hanger before giving it to the sales assistant and then making a mad dash to exit the boutique.

Free! Taking deep breaths I walked to the nearest Starbucks to get coffee. I'm a caffeine addict and plus I really needed a pick-me-up after dealing with those sales assistants and my mother. I don't know why, but I really hate being compared to my cousin. I mean she married her high school sweetheart and just stays at home to look after her two year old son. Who in the right mind would want to aspire to such a life?

Shaking my head; and walking out of Starbucks with my delicious mocha latte, I walked into something hard. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I lost my balance and fell smack down onto the concrete ground. My coffee flew out of my hand and landed with a terrific splash on the floor; and then I began to laugh.

"You should look where you're going," muttered a cold voice with tinges of anger and disapproval.

Shocked; and feeling the anger boiling up inside of me, I looked up with an evil glare into a pair of piercing green eyes. The piercing green eyes belonged to a tall, dark haired gentleman. He was in an Armani suit and would have been handsome if he wasn't such a jerk.

Narrowing my eyes; and ignoring his proffered hand, I got up with as much dignity and grace that I could muster at that moment. With equal coldness, I said "I was going to apologise but considering you're going to be such a jerk about an accident, I think maybe you should take your own advice and watch where you're going" stressing the words 'jerk', 'accident' 'own' and 'where'.

After that exchange, I lifted my head up and stalked away leaving an open-mouthed man in my wake. After I had made a turn, I checked my watch. Damn! I thought; I was going to be 15 minutes late.

**Chapter 2 **

"There you are Evans" laughed a cheerful voice as I made my spectacular entrance into my office. I had managed to trip over the wet floor sign, before getting caught in a telephone line trap and then getting stuck into an awkward conversation with Colin Bennet, my cousin twice removed.

Flashing my perfect teeth smile, I dramatically sat down and joked "Kirsten, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been sitting in my office, pining away for me."

Laughing, Kirsten replies with "How'd you know? I was trying really hard to hide it." Then in her serious voice Kirsten says "Actually I wanted to ask you something." Kirsten is actually the editor in chief of Sparkle magazine. Her father, Mr Kenneth Lalor is the majority shareholder in Lalor Media.

Not ready to give up teasing, I said "Well, I can lend you a piece of paper and pen; if you've become one out of the one hundred and seventy nine people in New York who write to an advice columnist." Then that little voice in my head, the thing most people call your conscience started getting louder, so sighing I say "Ok, shoot."

With a wry smile, Kirsten launches into a fast, nervous monologue "Well… do you know how Alicia's getting married and going on a 4 week honeymoon and how we need someone to replace her; daddy thinks that maybe you and I could take up her section. Of course we get paid extra and all. What do you think?"

Looking up and staring at my brown-eyed, blonde haired friend in utter confusion, I hear the sound 'huh?' pass my lips. I'm a lawyer at Anderson's Law firm; who is in charge of a team of 3 lawyers and an intern. I also am employed by Kirsten as she managed to coerce me into being her advice columnist for Sparkle as I minored in psychology at Columbia. Gathering my thoughts together I look Kirsten in the eye and say "Kirsten, I'm a lawyer. I know close to nothing about fashion and trends and that other stuff."

Damn! I thought, as Kirsten gave me those hurt, puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Kirsten, but I'm really busy here; and I just can't." She gives me a wry smile and says "I know Evans, but I was just kind of hoping you could. Do you think you could attend some events with me though? There just like these social things where people dress up, talk and drink loads of alcohol. Please?"

Before I was able to answer, Kate my intern rushes into my office and breathlessly says "Taylor and Conroy are about to kill each other!" Rolling my eyes, I say to Kirsten "Maybe, but give me a call before one of these events are on and if I'm free; I'll go with you. Bye" Then, I ran out of my office, down into the hallway and into the office where all the noise is coming from.

As I entered the office, I was welcomed with the sight of Adam Taylor and Brett Conroy about to get into a fist fight and another manager, Richard Fitzwilliam trying to break it up. Shaking my head at this display of crazed testosterone moods, I did what anyone else would do; I put my fingers in my mouth and made an ear piercing whistle.

"Aaarrgh…" they groaned collectively as their eyes swivelled to me. "What's the problem?" I asked with my false cheery voice.

Adam and Brett continued to glare at each other as Richard started talking. "Evans, we just landed the Darcy Technologies Ltd. vs. Wickham Electronics Inc. case. Wickham Electronics Inc wants us to be their lawyers and those two morons (points to Adam and Brett) are fighting over whose team gets the case."

Laughing, I said "Why don't you just wait for the meeting on Monday? I'm sure Anderson will be assigning it anyway. Just don't suck up" then accusatively "And I've got loads of work to do; I'm surprised you guys don't."

Adam and Brett bow their heads in shame and Richard looks like he's about to crack up laughing. Taking pity on him, I said "Hey Rick, I need to talk to you. Let's go to my office." With that we both left Taylor and Conroy.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Rick, are you going to the Yule Ball tomorrow?" I asked once we were seated in my office.

"No, Evans I won't go with you…" he says smiling.

Rolling my eyes, I replied with a shaky voice "But I… but I needed a date and I really wanted you."

Rick burst out laughing and then turned his eyes back to me, eyes sparkling. "When was the last time you went? Do you at least have a dress?"

"When I was stupid enough to go home early for the Christmas holidays, 8 years ago and no, because I'm not sure what you wear at those things" I replied cheerfully.

"Sweet!" Rick said as he gave an appreciative whistle. "I've been trying to wriggle my way out of it for years but my mother has different ideas. Oh and considering it's a ball I would suppose it suggests, that you being a lady and all, wear a ball gown."

Giving him the evil eye, I asked him "Do you want to come shopping with me for one, Mr Expert?"

If you had seen the look of pure horror that crossed his face or the fact that his whole body cringed; you would have been on the ground laughing. Laughing, I enthusiastically blabbered "I'm taking that as a yes! We could try all those boutiques on Fifth Avenue, Bloomingdales, Saks. You and me are going to have such fun. Have you got your clothing yet?"

Recovering, Rick says with a straight face "I've already got clothes, not everyone leaves these things to the last minute and I wouldn't want to ruin the delightful surprise in seeing you so beautifully dressed up in a ball gown; so I'm afraid as you just said am going to decline your most generous offer."

And with that, we both crack up laughing. Rick then leaves to get back to work and then I go searching for my team to discuss whether or not Macquarie bank could acquire Frantelle & Sons Consultancy under American jurisdiction. It's really boring but somehow I was lucky enough to get it. I know; I should really cut the sarcasm.

It's 7 p.m. before I can finally leave my office. All my work has been done for the week which means I'm free for the weekend and to check the lovely emails from the sad 10 of New York who writes into advice columnists. Knowing that I needed a dress for the stupid ball tomorrow, I decided that I would just go to Fifth Avenue and hailed a cab.

I went into Emma Knightley (EK) and found this lovely silvery blue gown in my size and shoes and bag to go with it. I tried the gown on; and thought I looked great in it; so I got the sales assistant to ring up my purchases. I tried not to cringe as $1198.97 was charged to my credit card, that's about how much I make a day and left the shop, jumping into a cab.

Mission accomplished! I thought as I was sitting in the cab on my way home. I got to my apartment building at 8 p.m. and I clicked my heels before saying hi to Ben my doormen and then running into the elevator. Once inside my apartment, I dropped my bags unceremoniously on the floor and collapsed on the couch to see what was on the TV.

**Chapter 4**

Dear Abigail,

I just came back from Los Angeles after two months and I see my boyfriend making out with this other girl on our couch. I feel so angry and hurt but I don't want to lose him. I decided to drop by later on and pretended I wasn't there before and he seemed so happy to see me. Should I confront him about the other girl or should I just let it pass?

From,

Very Hurt and Confused

After reading ten other emails similar to that I was beginning to get very bored. Why is it that guys have a trouble staying faithful? Or why is it that girls are such airheads to forgive the morons? I decided that for next month's issue of Sparkle, my advice column would be about how to deal with an unfaithful partner. Basically dump them. Though in a way it is kind of ironic considering Christmas is in about a week's time, but I suppose one could argue that the New Year is coming about and one should start with a clean slate. Hmmm…..

"Elle, don't tell me that's your dress for the ball tomorrow! Please!" exclaim Jennifer, my dear older sister who I share this four bedroom apartment with.

"Welcome home Jen! It's great to see you. How was your day? Mine was nearing dreadful" I said in a false bright cheery voice like those ones in Pleasantville. "What's wrong with the dress anyway?" I asked in a normal tone.

Rolling her eyes, Jen takes my abandoned shopping bags at the door way and strides towards me. Uh oh I thought. "I'm sorry for not greeting you properly, but your dress is really nice but it's getting wrinkled in that bag. C'mon lets go and see how it looks." And with that I found myself abandoning the living room and being ushered into my bedroom.

"Have you got your dress yet Jen? Are you ready for the great Yule Ball where we'll meet our prospective handsome, rich husbands?" I asked, struggling to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I plunked myself onto my comfy queen sized bed.

Laughing, Jen replies "Amazingly, I have and no I'm not ready and what husband?" Then in a whine "How come mama doesn't tell me anything?" That was too much; and I fell off my bed in a laughing fit. Jen laughs before taking the dress out of the bag, smoothing it out on the bed and adjourning to her room to get her dress.

Jen comes back a few minutes later carrying this lovely rose pink silk dress on a hanger. I made a wolf whistle and then asked "When did you go shopping and why didn't you drag me along with you?" Blushing, Jen replies with a wry smile "I did try but I believe some tennis match was on."

"Touché" I exclaimed before we changed into our dresses or as Rick said before gowns. Jen looked completely gorgeous, stunning, breath taking…. Man… why couldn't they make up a stronger word than beautiful in the English dictionary? "You look lovely Elle" Jen exclaimed, breaking my train of thought. "And to think tomorrow, we're going to the spa, getting our nails and hair done"

"What?" I yelped as Jen started cracking up at my facial expression. "Mom's already arranged it so you're going to have to go with me or face her wrath," said Jen trying to reclaim composure but failing miserably. "Isn't Mike coming too?" I asked hopefully. My hopes were dashed at the sight of Jen's head shaking. Damn. How does my dear little brother miss out on these things? I know I'm horrible and spiteful but I always feel better knowing that Mike's facing the same amount of pain as me. "Great!" I thought "I'm going to have to deal with plastic, superficial people; and not get paid for it. Just great!" Groaning, I jumped onto my bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long, long, trying day.


	2. Yule Ball

**Chapter 5**

"No!" I shouted "I'm not putting seaweed or seaweed extracts or mud or whatever you want to call it on my face and you can't make me! Do you even know where that came from?" The girl that was trying to place that greenish brown goo on my face jumped back startled and gave Jen a questioning glance.

"Elle, I've got mom on speed dial. Don't make me call her" threatened Jen. "Evil! Evil! EVIL!" I thought to myself as I gave Jen a poisonous glare. "What happened to my dear darling of an older sister? Where was the kind, sweet, compassionate Jennifer? Under a litre of greenish brown oozing goo, that's where."

Accepting my horrible fate, I lie down onto the proffered bed and then close my eyes. I feel the cold slimy goo being applied to my face and I try not to squirm but I'm sure I ended up looking like someone in a spasm. Then the girl placed these circular pieces of fruit on top of my eyes, probably cucumber and then went to do the same to Jane. She then played this CD of crashing waves, "very relaxing" I thought and left the room.

"You know Elle, this in a way is great for stress relief" offered Jen after 10 minutes of swooshing and crashing noises. Jen's a psychiatrist and works alongside the great Dr Judith Beveridge; so it means she'd be a good judge on stress relief but that didn't stop me from glaring at her beneath the cucumber and thinking murderous thoughts as I felt the seaweed mud tighten on face. Jen finally decided to give up trying to hold a civil conversation with me and silence filled the room for the rest of the hour.

I lie there thinking, only 45 minutes more till I get this goo off. Only 1 hour and 45 minutes till we can have lunch, only 3 hours and 45 minutes before the beauty saloon and only 5 hours and 15 minutes before the ball and only 11 hours and 45 minutes before I can go home to my apartment and enjoy my weekend. Damn time passes by quite slowly when you're stuck doing horrible stuff…

It's finally 2 o'clock before we get to have lunch and I was starving. I think Jen felt sorry for me so we went to have YUM CHA at the Golden Crystal Palace. After my second plate of dim sum; I became a much nicer person and asked Jen "So what hairstyle do you have in mine for tonight's _(say it, say it)_ ball?"

Jen being the lovely forgiving sister of mine accepted my peace offering, olive branch or what have you and replied. "I think I'll have my hair clipped up with maybe some roses woven into it." Smiling, she asked "What about you Elle?"

"Hmmm…. I think I'll probably get my hair trimmed and leave it down. I'll probably wear the silvery and blue combs you got me for my birthday last year. And how are you going to do your nails sister dearest?" I asked using a really sugary voice.

Rolling her eyes, Jen returns my sugary voice "Why, I was like thinking like the colour pink and like having like a flowery design." Laughing, a wicked but highly amused idea popped in my head. "I think I'll have my nails painted clear with tiny silver stars. And what guy will you be looking out for?" I asked with an innocent tone.

"Hmm… I think he'll have to be blonde, tall, wait…not too tall and… ELEANOR MAGARET GARDINER!!!" Jen yelled at the end. I cracked up laughing and to what I reflect back with horror; fell onto the floor. This caused Jen to start giggling and before we knew it we were sitting in the restaurant laughing attracting the weird stares of the other customers.

**Chapter 6**

The halls and ballroom of Lady Jayne Rushworth Country club was decked with not holly but by black, silver streamers and balloons. It might be the hairspray and hair products in my hair disrupting my ability to think straight but I could have sworn the Christmas colours were a rich red, dark green and gold.

Entering the ballroom, I heard Jen beside me gasp and I looked where she was looking. From the ceiling hung cascading silvery shiny snowflakes; this was actually one decoration I approved of. "Jennifer! Don't you look simply breathtaking in that pink gown; I'm sure you'll be able to attract a handsome rich husband tonight" gushed my mom as she pushed through the crowd and welcomed us. I tried really hard not too laugh but a giggle escaped and it was hopeless from then on.

Mom went to embrace Jen before I received the dark look; and then the traditional once over, she said "Eleanor you look quite pretty too dear, if you cut your impertinence you might get a boyfriend." I was going to say hi mom before the comment but I didn't manage in time so in combination with my giggles, is sounded like "Hi mumphz!" My mom gave up and shook her head before giving me a quick hug and then dragging Jen and me off to dad and Mike.

"Hey Jen, you look gorgeous tonight" exclaimed Mike before turning to me and grinning "Whoa Elle! I guess the day at the spa and the beauty saloon really paid off. I mean you actually look like a girl." Both dad and I punched Mike on either shoulder; ignoring his "Hey!"

"You know Mike, if you came, you just might have looked like a little gentleman…" I teased back, before giving my little brother a hug. "Hey! Hey! Watch the tux! I know I'm good looking and all but you've got too show some control Elle! Don't you think it's just a bit incestuous?" squeaked Mike. Dad, Mom and Jen started laughing as I pulled back and punched him again.

"Hi daddy" I beamed as I gave my dad a bear hug. "How's daddy's little girl?" asked Dad as he returned my embrace. "You know you have another daughter called Jennifer, Nick!" humphed mom. "I'm aware of the number of children I have Anna, but Jennifer's mummy's little girl" teased Dad as we all started laughing. "And Mike's the adopted child, so he's no one's little boy!" I piped up before Mom scolded me and Mike punched me back. Dad and Jen just laugh.

Just so that you know, my dad is Dominick Gardiner and was the political correspondent for the New York Times before retiring 2 years ago. He's just finished his first novel, Tomorrow's Future that will be published next year. My mum was Marianna Atwood before she married dad and was a model before becoming a modelling agent and then retiring. My dear brother Michael is a bored med student with one more year till graduation.

"It's nice to see someone enjoying themselves" greeted Kenneth Lalor merrily as he approached our group with his wife Laura, Kirsten and other son Luke. "Nick! Anna!" he bowed to my parents before adding "It's great to see you here. Jenny, Ellie you look beautiful! How's it going Mike?" Jen blushes prettily, I thank him and Mike says "Alright" with a dazzling smile.

"It's great to see you Kenneth and Laura" my dad replied. "Kirsten, Luke you look awesome tonight" smiled mom. We then broke up into groups. Mom, Dad, Mr & Mrs Lalor in one and us kids in another. We didn't escape soon enough though as we manage to hear Laura Lalor tell mom "Anna, you should have got Jen and Elle into modelling or something like that; especially Jen."

Kirsten, Mike, Jen, Luke and I look at each other rolling our eyes before realising we were doing it all at the same time and then burst out laughing. We recovered but then Mike made a funny face and we all started laughing again. Mike and Luke then went out to as they say "check out the babes" while Kirsten, Jen and I began talking. "Nice dress, wait… I mean gown Kirsten" I said with all sincerity. I really meant it too. Kirsten was wearing this lovely dark forest green dress; gown, which brought out the green in her hazel eyes.

"Thanks Evans, but I really think you and Jen look completely gorgeous compared to me." Kirsten replied. "That's not true K…" Jen began but was cut off by Kirsten before she said in a quieter voice, a stage whisper "Though I don't think I'll be too upset; I mean the really hot guys aren't even here yet."

I nodded and agreed with an excited "Yeah!" and began giggling again and Kirsten soon joined me but Jen just stared at us before shaking her head and saying "I think you guys are being a bit too severe." I don't know why but I exclaimed at that moment "Jen! You called us guys!" causing Kirsten to laugh even harder and I continued laughing.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself girls but do you think you could restrain your laughter so that I can introduce you to some people please?" asked an amused Kenneth Lalor. "Sure thing dad" replied Kirsten with a smile. Looking up, I was wondering if they had heard my last comment and then realised we were all thinking the same thing. "Whoa! You guys are hot!" I exclaimed exuberantly once my eye and brain processed what was standing in front of me.

Kirsten, her father began laughing again and a blonde girl apart of the some people started laughing too. Jane smiled trying not to burst out in laughter and I could feel myself going slightly pink. Most of the some people smiled except for this tall dark haired gentleman and this stick figure in the hideous orange ball gown the sales assistant forced on me yesterday.

**Chapter 7**

Mr Kenneth Lalor quickly regained his composure and addressed the some people. "May I introduce to you John, Kate, Caroline and Charles Bingley and George, Anne, William and Georgiana Darcy, my daughter Kirsten and her good friends Jennifer and Eleanor Gardiner." Then turning to Kirsten, Jen and me, "Girls, this is Mr and Mrs Bingley of Netherfield Publishing and their son and daughter. (Then gesturing the Darcy's) This is Mr and Mrs Darcy, their son and daughter of Darcy Technologies Ltd."

Smiling we all exchanged pleasantries; though it was rather condescendingly done on the girl in orange, Caroline's part; and rather aloofly done on William's part. Charles turns to Jen smiling and asked "Jennifer, if you are not dancing with anyone else, would you dance the first dance with me?" Blushing in return, Jen says "I'd love to Charles but call me Jen" and Charles grin grows bigger. "Well then Jen, Kirsten and Eleanor call me Charlie" enthusiastically exclaims Charlie.

Jen and Charlie move away to start talking before the dances and Mr Lalor and Mr and Mrs Bingley walk off to talk to some other country club members leaving Kirsten and I to the mercy of the Darcys and carrot stick lady, I mean Caroline. Considering awkward silence was about to come, I spoke up cheerfully and said "I know Mr Lalor introduced me as Eleanor, but that's really too stuffy, so call me Elle."

Mr and Mrs Darcy smiled at me and said "Well you can call me George" and "You can call me Anne, dear". Georgiana, the blonde haired girl, then piped up "Well… then you're going to have to call me Georgie because Georgiana's too stuffy for me." I smiled and Kirsten's eyes lit up as we then turned to William and Caroline who were not too willing to make a response. I started getting this feeling that I've met William before, his green eyes look familiar, but… from where?

They were saved by a voice though. "Darcy, I just get here and you're already surrounded by drop dead gorgeous ladies. How am I supposed to compete here?" asked a masculine voice as he clapped one of William's shoulders.

Recognising the voice, I ask with utter sarcasm and in an airhead-like voice "Is this the part where I'm like suppose to say, like you're not so bad yourself. Like if you like asked me to dance with you, I'd be like yours in a second Rick?" Georgie and her parents and Kirsten start laughing, William wears a shocked look and Caroline shoots daggers at me with her eyes.

"Evans! Is that you?" asked Rick as he took in my appearance. Then turning to Mr and Mrs Darcy exclaims in a dramatic tone "Uncle George, Aunt Anne, you see I've been trying to get Evans here to understand that I'm just not interested in her. I think I just told her yesterday that I wouldn't go with her. But girls these days just can't take no for an answer. It must be my undeniably good looks." Kirsten and Georgie snorts.

"No Rick, it's actually you're dazzling charm." I tease back before exclaiming "Wait! You guys are related?" looking at the Darcys and Rick.

"Yeah Evans, my dad is Aunt Anne's brother. Didn't you know?" Rick said to me before turning to Kirsten "Wow Lalor! You look almost good looking tonight! That green dress makes you look stunning!"

A look of utter shock crosses my face as well as Georgie's. Kirsten replies with "Does that line work with any girl?" Rick gives her one of his dashing smiles and says "I don't know but why don't you dance with me for the first?" Kirsten rolls her eyes and attempts to say with much reluctance "Yes, I will but only to be honourable, heroic and save all the other girls here." I laugh while the Darcys look surprised and Caroline scowls. I don't think she likes it too much when attention is taken away from her.

Kirsten and Rick leave; closely followed by Mr and Mrs Darcy. Georgie turns to me and asks "How do you know my moron of a cousin? And did he just ask the girl in green, Kirsten that's her name! out or was that a figure of my imagination?" William and Caroline turn their eyes to me.

"Well… I unfortunately have to work with Rick at Andersons and yes he did just asked Kirsten out. I'm quite surprised as you are considering that they, my best friends seem to hate each other." I reply cheerfully. Georgie laughs and William turns his eyes on me. They're so green I thought. Just like the… then it hit me like lightning. William Darcy was jerky Starbucks Guy!

William raises an eyebrow and asks "Best friends?" to me. "Yeah Rick is my guy best friend and Kirsten is my gal best friend. William you don't go to Starbucks often do you?" I asked smiling, waiting for his response.

He looked surprised at my change of topic but "I went yesterday" was his short reply. Not letting him off too easily, I mean he was a complete jerk yesterday, I asked "Anything interesting happen yesterday at Starbucks?"

Georgie and Caroline turn their eyes to me and William gives me a confused look. "He looks so adorable confused" I thought. "Wait… no he doesn't he's a jerk". Mike then comes interrupting my superfluous thoughts, hugs and lifts me up, twirling me before putting me back on the ground.

Georgie, Caroline and William gave us weird looks. I wondered why and then remembered they haven't been introduced. Smacking myself on the head, I say "Sorry, I completely forgot. Georgie, Caroline and William this is my brother Mike. Mike, this is Caroline Bingley, Georgiana and William Darcy."

Pleasantries were exchanged and then William blurted out "I ran into this stupid girl yesterday at Starbucks! She didn't have many manners." Raising my eyebrows, I open my mouth to speak but Mike cuts in as the music is about to start and starts dragging me onto the dance floor. "I'll see you later Georgie" I called out before giving William and Caroline cold stares.


	3. Recollections

**Chapter 8**

"I dare you to move… I dare you to move… I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor… I dare you to move…" sung the speakers. I had finally collapsed on one of those plastic hard chairs after retiring from the dance floor after three hours. My feet throbbed painfully. "Stilettos must die" I thought to myself, knowing that I would see horrible blisters if I were to take my silver stilettos off. Wincing, I look up to see Charlie and Jen in deep conversation. "Hmmm… I guess Jenny dear made a new friend at least" I thought, knowing that when we got home I would tease her mercilessly.

"Hey Elle, what are you smiling about? There are no available hot guys over there," chirped a bubbly perky voice. Turning around my smile widen as I saw my new friend, I asked in response "Am I that transparent, Georgie?" Pausing I said in a mocking surprised voice "Wait… did you just say none of those guys are single?" Georgie giggles before passing me up a cup of eggnog.

"Aren't you a bit young for alcohol?" I teased as I took a gulp. Determined to keep a straight face, Georgie replies "Wait... you mean there's alcohol in it?" as she widens her eyes in shock horror. Her facial expression was so funny that I burst out laughing, eggnog flying out of my mouth in all directions. "Ewww…" exclaimed Georgie before she began laughing.

We must have looked quite crazy, laughing our heads of surrounded by meres of eggnog, because people began to turn towards us and watch. William and Mr and Mrs Darcy began making there way towards us out of concern for Georgie but William reaches us first and exclaims "Good Lord! They're drunk!" This caused Georgie and me to keel over in laughter, laughing even harder and causing us to clutch our stomachs and gasp for air.

Mr and Mrs Darcy approach us and in a concerned voice, Mrs Darcy asked "Are you girls ok?" Georgie recovers first and replies "We're fine, mom" and I add exuberantly "Super-dupery fine!" Unfortunately, Georgie looks at me and I look at her; and the laughter starts again. A wry smile appears on Mr Darcy's face and Mrs Darcy's eyes begin to twinkle but William looks on with disapproval.

"I don't consider being tipsy drunk fine; and I'm not sure what Andersons was thinking when they hired you because I can't see how allowing underage drinking is at all morally or legally acceptable" says William in a cold voice, glaring at me with his green eyes.

Standing up, ignoring the pain messages being sent to my brain from my feet, to my full height, an impressive 5"7' I turn towards William, my blue eyes flashing. "Evidently you can't even tell the difference between someone sober and drunk." I spat venomously "Just because not everyone wants to lean against a wall wallowing in self pity but dancing and conversing with others and having a good time, doesn't mean they're at all any less moral or less ethical than you."

Taking a deep breath in I turn towards the other Darcys but with a smile instead of a scowl on my face. "It has been a pleasure meeting and spending time with you Mr and Mrs Darcy. I hope we can still remain friends Georgie. You'll call me right?" I asked before slowly stalking away with my head held up high. Turning around only a minute later I asked "Don't you think it was nice of the club to organise eggnog for the underage drinkers?" my voice dripping with sarcasm as I sent William a death glare before heading off to find Kirsten. William just stood there looking like a pucker fish; with an opened mouth and shocked expression.

Scanning around the ballroom, I could not spot a sign of Kirsten's green dress. Giving a defeated sigh, I raised my head looking for the next best option, best friend number two. Damn… no sign of Rick's blonde locks or tux. Where are your best friends when you need them? Sighing, I look up at the ceiling and given the heavens a glance and ask why, before I make my way out to the balcony and stairs, at the back of the ballroom.

Walking out, I feel the immediate relief of having fresh air pass through me and all my anger at the stupid moron, William Darcy disperse. Giving a contented sigh I walk out towards the balcony, leaning on it to look at the night sky. There were so many stars up in the sky; and the sky was so dark, perfect for stargazing. I moved my finger in the direction of any constellation that I spotted. There was the big dipper, Sirius, Mintaka, Bellatrix, the little dog, Andromeda and Columba.

The stars were so beautiful but the air outside seemed to have gotten chillier. The once cool breeze was now reacting with my skin causing goose bumps to appear. Glancing down at my watch, I was shocked that it was eleven o'clock but that doesn't mean I wasn't over the moon about it. Only one more hour till I got to go home, Yay! Hip! Hip! Hooray!

Sighing, I decided that it was time for me to make my way back inside the ballroom knowing that mother dearest would never forgive me if I continued staring at the stars. I took a last look of the night sky before looking at the wonderful grounds. Sure, Lady Jayne Rushworth Country club was a posh, snobby rich club but its grounds sure made up for it. "Ewww!" I thought as my eye caught the image of two people making out on a nearby garden bench.

Disgusted at the sight I walked back into the ballroom. "Wait… Isn't that couple…." I thought to myself when I realised I recognised the couple making out. I made a mad dash back onto the balcony where I squinted to have a closer look at the couple. Oh my, it was Kirsten and Rick.

**Chapter 9 **

"So how'd you find the ball Elle?" asked Jen as we sat down in the living room in our pyjamas and a cup of warm hot chocolate in our hands.

"Honestly truthfully or diplomatically truthfully?" I asked in a weary voice while arching an eyebrow. My feet were beginning to throb.

Jen gives me a wry smile, before bending closer to me and conspiratorially whispering "Truthfully".

Laughing, I quickly rambled superfluously "I had an alright time; I made friends with Georgina Darcy. Her parents are nice her brother's a complete moronic jerk. I thought Mr and Mrs Bingley were nice and Charlie was too. Hmmm… oh yeah Caroline was like an uptight carrot stick. Mom wasn't as bad as I thought she would be. Great to see dad again, Mike's Mike and I saw the most disgusting sight ever. I saw Kirsten and Rick making out. Ugh…"

"What was that?" asked Jen confused. "I heard you say something about William being a moronic jerk, Caroline an uptight carrot stick and Kirsten and Rick making out. Huh?"

"Ok, so remember how we were introduced to the Bingleys and Darcys right?" I asked as Jen nods. "Well you seemed to have gotten really close to Charlie, physical attraction, I think, so you probably didn't really notice anything." I replied.

"Elle! That's not true. I think Charlie's an awesome, sweet, caring, and… don't make this about me!" yelled Jen as she jabbed me in the stomach.

"What? Why, Mrs Charles Bingley I was only suggesting that you seem to have gotten a bit distracted with your husband's…" I drawled but was accosted by a cushion before I could finish my sentence.

"Hey! I'm trying to have a civilised conversation here" I cried in mock indignation. I was assaulted by more cushions. "Jen! Stop… Jen…Jennifer Grace Gardiner!" I yelled as I place my hot chocolate on the coffee table before diving under it.

"Truce, but you have to stop calling me Mrs Charles Bingley. I like Charlie but I don't really know him and things may come up Elle" logically reasoned Jen.

Pulling out a tissue, I waved it over my head as I came out of my hiding spot. "Truce!" I called out before Jen began giggling. I tried to keep a solemn face but joined her, couple of seconds later and we were soon laughing really hard.

"So why don't you like William or Caroline, Elle?" asked Jen after we recovered.

Wrinkling my nose I tell Jen what happened. "Caroline dresses like a carrot stick and has her nose so high up the air that I'm surprised it's not covered by snow. She thinks she's the queen or something." Taking a deep breath in, I began my tirade against William "His a pig headed moron who I bumped into yesterday at Starbucks who called me an immoral clumsy drunk!"

Rolling her eyes at me, Jen replies in a calm, soothing voice "I'm not sure he meant it. I think Caroline and William were just having an off day." I snorted at this but Jen continued anyway "Charlie says William's a bit awkwardly shy around strangers."

"Oh yes, the CEO of Darcy Media is a shy reclusive guy right?" I say sarcastically and dryly before perking up and adding "Charlie says?"

"Oh Stop it you!" Jen cried as she flung another cushion at me. "So did he ask you for your number? And then you probably say with a faint blush 'Sure Charlie, it is KL872669' and then he goes oh Jen, Jen" I teased before more cushions come flying at me.

"No…" muttered Jen, her cheeks flaming red and then obviously asked "Did you say Kirsten and Rick were making out?" in hope of changing topics.

Deciding to give Jen a break, I answer it. "Yeah! I went out on the balcony right and then I see this couple making out and I turn to go back inside before realising it was Kirsten and Rick. What's wrong with the world huh? I mean they hate each other! Absolutely hate each other!"

"Well maybe it was the eggnog that clouded their senses" said Jen amused.

"Oh don't even get me started about eggnog. I'm drinking eggnog with Georgie and all of a sudden I'm handing out drinks to an underage drinker! William Darcy's ridiculous! And I don't think it was eggnog because there would have had to been at least 20 shots worth of alcohol before Kirsten and Rick got together like that. I mean they were all over each other!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Jen laughs at my wild fast paced exclamation before rising up from the lounge. "I think I'll call it a night, well it's actually morning right?" as she glances at the clock reading 2.45 a.m. "Considering I'm a psychiatrist, what I say from here on is right. Hate and love are both powerful emotions. Why, there's only really a thin line between hate and love. Kirsten and Rick may have just been denying their feelings" Jen says in her wise, all knowing voice before walking off to her bedroom.

Smiling, at Jen's logic, I place our mugs in the sink and think about what Jen said "there's only a really thin line between hate and love. Hmmm…"

**Chapter 10**

_In writing this month's advice column, I had really no idea of what advice to give or write about. But recently I've received a lot of letters from heartbroken, devastated girls; who've been in less than perfect relationships; and I was called a drunk and stupid girl by a loser of a guy. So, this month's advice column is about how to deal with members of the opposite sex when they're annoying morons or plain jerks. _

_**Step 1**__: Don't be taken in by pretty looks. I know this steps going to be hard but there are some guys that we just can't say no to even though we know they're bad for us. From my experience, the pretty boys who seem too good to be true are too good to be true. The majority of them are completely stuck up morons who just want to get into your pants and will try any line or any means of deception on you. _

_**Step 2**__: Violence is not the answer. I'm sure many guys deserve the slap across the face but… _

"Hmmm…" I thought to myself as I took a sip of my coffee and looked up from my laptop screen. I had just come back from my morning jog feeling hyped and desperate to write my advice column. For some reason, I was still worked up about what William Darcy had said to me, the arrogant jerk. And this had made me to run much faster than I would normally have, get breakfast at this strange posh café, where they looked down at me as I was wearing a pink Nike singlet and black bike shorts, before running back to my apartment.

"Hey Elle!" called out Jen in a sing-songy voice as she walked into our apartment with a gigantic smile on her face.

'What's so fine about this horribly cold morning?" I asked as I looked back at my laptop.

"Charlie called me and invited us to lunch with his family and friends. Apparently, it's some kind of barbecue. I don't know what to wear!" excitedly exclaimed Jen.

"Wait a minute, did you say us?" I asked in an accusative tone as I turned to Jen with a hurt face.

"Yes, us because you're coming with me for moral support; and how you can say a horribly cold morning when you're in a singlet and shorts is absurd" shot Jen. "Anyway, you have to go get change and then help me."

"Geez… Jen, you're sounding and acting like mom; wait… you guys didn't swap places did you? Because mom was being really nice to me yesterday." I teased.

"Elle c'mon" whined Jen as she tugged me up from my chair "Please… Pretty Please?"

"Ok, ok I'm coming" I grumbled back and Jen released my hand from her iron grip and went straight into her room. I then turned back to my laptop to finish Step 2 before giving up on it for today. Sighing, I saved the file and packed away my laptop. I then walked into the bathroom where I had a nice hot 15 minute shower; and tried not to think of the evil people at the barbecue.

"Speaking of which, who has a barbecue in mid-December? What kind of sane people would?" I asked myself as I got out of the shower. I tossed on my favourite pair of jeans and a long sleeve white Nike shirt and then a rose pink wrap cardigan on top. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought myself presentable and did a quick braid on my brown hair.

I then walked into Jen's room to see an array of clothes on her bed. "Elle!" She greeted me "I don't know what to wear" as she pointed to all the outfits. Laughing, I take a black skirt that falls just below the knees; a white camisole and an aquamarine sweater out from the pile and give it to Jen.

"Are you sure, Elle? I mean you don't think it's too dressy for the barbecue, do you?" nervously asked Jen. I could have laughed outright at Jen's expression on her face but I thought better of it and said "Jen, these people are holding a barbecue in the winter, that's not normal, so I can't see why they'd mine you wearing clothes. If you ask me they should only mine when you're not."

Jen lets out a nervous laugh and storms into her bathroom. An hour and half later, we're ready to go to the barbecue but faced the possibility of being late. Jen jumped up and down on the elevator and down the stairs without even greeting Ben, our doorman. She then waves her hands wildly calling for a taxi. I'm not far behind and share an amused glance with Ben before bidding him adieu.


	4. Snowed In

**Chapter 11**

"Why? Why? Cruel, cruel fate, why me?" I asked softly as I continue staring out the window. I was in the Bingley's living room with the rest of the barbecue guests but sitting on the rather large window sill. It had started snowing at around 3 o'clock, so we packed everything inside and waited for the snowing to stop. Unfortunately, it began to snow even harder, so it was no longer safe to drive along the roads. So, I was still at the Bingleys, at half past five, doomed to stay in the house for at least a night. I say I, because Jen is happily sitting there on one of the lounge chairs with Charlie and none the wiser about the dreadful weather conditions.

"Elle, I'm sure you're an amazingly special person but I doubt staring so intently out the window will make all 15 inches of snow melt away" remarked Georgie as she sat down next to me on the window sill. "I think you need laser beams and your eyes are no where near the colour red."

Giggling, I reply in a deep sagely voice "Hmm… you're probably right, Miss Darcy, but I am most sure, most certain to say that I can manage 6 inches with these blue eyes of mine."

Georgie and I both start laughing, before Georgie whispers "You know I'm glad you came to the barbecue. If you hadn't I might have had to spend some quality time and extra with Caroline."

"Is that a compliment I hear? Why that's the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I've never been called a saviour because I came along to a barbecue before" I exclaimed in a dramatic voice. "This gives me so much clarity on why I'm in existence. I shouldn't have wasted my time at law school; I should have gone to all the barbecues in New York to save people from Caroline!"

Georgie giggles as I'm half way in my speech and I pretend to be upset and mad as I hopelessly try to give her the evil eye. "I don't think that's what Georgie meant but that's not a bad idea" said a deep voice.

Looking up guiltily, we meet Mr Darcy's amused eyes. "Dad!" "Mr Darcy!" squeaked Georgie and I simultaneously. Chuckling, Mr Darcy looks at me and says "George, Elle" before adding to mine and Georgie's embarrassment. "I came to tell you girls that dinner was going to be ready in 15 minutes and I find you making some fairly uncomplimentary remarks about one of our hosts."

Georgie looks abashed but I, since figuring I had already dug my grave, should dig faster; and replied "Why Mr Darcy, our remarks are really up to interpretation and I'm sorry that you mistook mine and Georgie's meaning, but I suppose that some misunderstandings do occur when one is eavesdropping" before giving him an arched eyebrow.

"It seems that I've met my match, but I'd really prefer it if you called me George, Elle. I'm only called Mr Darcy when I'm in the office and right now it is the weekend and in the Bingley's house. You don't think you could possibly try?" asked Mr Darcy in a warm voice.

"Well…" I drawled pretending to think and furrowing my brow "Since you put it that way and considering I'm such a kind, compassionate, considerate person when it comes to someone's feelings" Georgie snorts and I give her a glare before continuing smilingly "I'll be happy, over the moon, in fact, to call you George, Mr Darcy."

"Well… I'm so glad that I'm lucky to be around such kind, compassionate, considerate ladies" remarks Mr Darcy dryly before announcing "After dinner, we're going to have a game-a-thon."

"Game-a-thon?" I asked confused "What's a game-a-thon?"

"You should see your face Elle" gasps Georgie as she begins to giggle harder.

Giving his daughter a disapproving look, in calm, all knowing voice, Mr Darcy replies "A game-a-thon is when we into groups, well… in this case groups of 4 and individually compete in a series of board games. I think we'll be having a go at scrabble, monopoly, poker, uno and then as a group" pausing dramatically, before saying in a stage whisper "Trivia."

"Oh… that sounds fun" I choked as I joined Georgie into uncontrollable giggling land.

Looking doubtfully at Georgie and me, as we were gasping and clutching our stomachs, Mr Darcy does a sweeping bow gesture and asks in a regal voice "Ladies, may I have the pleasure of escorting you into the dining room?"

This causes Georgie and me to laugh even harder and burst into a fresh bout of giggles and cling heavily onto Mr Darcy's arms for support, as we were literally dragged into the dining room.

**Chapter 12**

"Let the game-a-thon begin!" announced Mr Bingley in a loud ringmaster voice after the teams were decided, strategies devised and the babies were put down to sleep. The barbecue had consisted of the Bingleys, their nephew/cousin, Christopher (Chris), his wife Amanda (Mandy), their 11 month old twins Cecilia and Cameron, the Darcys and Jen and me.

After some squabbling from Caroline's quarter, (her, Georgie, Charlie and William were always a team) she actually chucked a tantrum, we had the teams formed. Evidently, Caroline got her way so that was one team, Team A much to Georgie's dismay. Jen, Chris, Mandy and I made up another team, Team B. And, Mr and Mrs Darcy and Mr and Mrs Bingley made up the final team, Team C.

We then broke up to devise our strategies to conquer the world. Well… actually win the game-a-thon, as the losers had to stand in a line, before being pelted with snowballs tomorrow morning. But… hey, I can dream. My team was awesome, but I guess that's because I got to know Chris and Mandy better at dinner considering I was sitting next to both of them.

We actually got along well with each other, but I guess that's no surprise considering we were all reasonable, logical people unlike lets say, Ahem… Caroline. The game-a-thon was divided into 3 rounds. In round one, two members of each team either competed in Scrabble or Monopoly. Then in round two, two members of each team either competed in Uno or Poker. Before the teams, in round three, were united and 7 segments of Trivia (a round has 4 questions) were to be played. It was decided that Jen and I would tackle Scrabble. Chris and Mandy would deal with Monopoly. Then in the second round, Mandy and I would get involve in a fierce game of Uno and Jen and Chris would play in the high stakes game, Poker.

Jen and I approached the Scrabble board after Mr Bingley's announcement, looking to see who our fellow competitors were. It seemed that we were up against Mr Darcy, Mrs Bingley, William and Charlie. "So," I drawled as we each took a seat and stand for our letters "Are we playing by the normal rules or are we making slight adjustments?" I asked.

"Normal rules but if you get stuck, then you can turn to your fellow team mate, and refer to their superior intellect, for some assistance" smiled Mrs Bingley before winking at Jen and me and saying "But… I suppose that means Charlie and Will are going to be drowning because they don't have the superior female intellect, right girls?"

"Right!" Jen and I brightly chanted together as Mr Darcy rolls his eyes, Charlie laughs and William stifles a sarcastic comment.

"Since, Will and I are the only males together in a team, we should start first and be given the head start as we will be flailing our arms without any female intellect" cried Charlie. I start giggling and William's intense green eyed gaze falls upon me.

I feel a bit disconcerted under those green eyes but not wanting to let the jerk win; and know that his attempt to intimidate me worked; I raised an eyebrow in defiance in William's direction. I'm not sure why I've been the subject of William's gaze or if I was developing this disturbing paranoid tendency to think so, but I could have sworn he was staring at me at dinner and when we were outside at the barbecue.

William blushes and looks down at the board to where Charlie has placed the word 'askew'. William takes a look at his letters and makes the word 'piquet'. Mr Darcy continues with the word 'ponders'. Mrs Bingley places the word "deity' down and Jen places the letters i, o, s, k to make the word 'kiosk' down. Everyone turns expectedly at me, having already taken 1 minute and a half and I just look down at my stand sighing. F, A, E, R, U, F, S – "What words could I possibly make out of those stupid letters. Suffer? No, that's stupid, think Elle, think." I thought as I took a scan of the letters already on the board. "Uh-Huh!" I exclaimed as everyone looks at me in shock. I think they thought I was going to take 5 minutes. Quickly, I placed the letters on the board to make the word 'Quaffers'. "Good one, Elle" exclaims Jen as I received the bonus points for using up all my letters.

We continue on this way until we're all down to 7 letters or less. I was winning on 214 points, followed by William on 198, Mrs Bingley on 161, Charlie on 160 and Jen and Mr Darcy on 157. Charlie makes the word 'deck' before we're joined by our other team members who had finished their game of Monopoly. "Who won?" I asked as I turned to them.

"My uncle did, Elle" replied Chris shamefacedly before saying brightly "but I came second!"

"Last" quickly added Mandy and Georgie jointly; causing everyone to laugh before Mrs Darcy says "John won, Mandy came second, Georgie third, myself fourth, Chris fifth and Caroline sixth."

"Oh, wow! Awesome!" I exclaimed and the others in the Scrabble game made complimentary remarks before William interrupting, saying in an annoyed frustrated voice "Can we get back to the game please?"

"Why Will, aren't we touchy? It's not because we're losing is it?" teased Georgie "By sixteen points too. Tsk! Tsk! Will, you're losing your touch!" Charlie, Jen, Mr and Mrs Bingley and Mr and Mrs Darcy laugh. I try hard to suppress mine and ask innocently "Is Will the Scrabble champion or something?"

"You got it in one dear" replied Mrs Darcy, her eyes twinkling "It's kind of nice seeing William lose though" and William's scowl deepens. "Don't worry Will" purrs Caroline "I think you're going to win, and even if you don't, you're still my hero" and everyone starts laughing or laughs even harder.

Caroline directs a poisonous glare at me but it just makes me laugh even harder. "My turn!" chuckles Mr Darcy as he lays down the letters a, c, e to make the word 'acne'. Mrs Bingley then makes the word 'farce' and Jen the word 'arc'. Everyone's eyes turn on me as I've only got three letters left. A, z, e – "What to do? What to do?" I asked myself as I looked down. "Hmm..."

"C'mon Elle, times a' tickin' and you don't wanna havta forfeit" says Georgie in slang getting disapproval looks from her parents and brother. "Thanks!" I reply smiling, knowing I've won.

I put down my letters to make the word 'zeal' and then jump up, punching a fist in the air, screaming "Yes!" Everyone chuckles at me except for Caroline and William. The former, because I had injured her dear hero and the latter because he had lost. The game continued on before we knew who had won. Me first, William Second, Mrs Bingley third, Jen fourth, Mr Darcy and Charlie tied fifth.

We then went back to our teams as, Team C wanted to discuss strategy. Chris, Mandy, Jen and I agreed that our original strategy required no changes and we advanced to our respected card tables. It seemed that I was playing Uno with Georgie, Charlie, Mrs Darcy, Mrs Bingley and Mandy.

We played for five minutes and I was left on one card and Georgie, Charlie, Mrs Darcy cried out simultaneously "Uno!" I give them a surprised weird look when I realised I had only one card. Laughing, I drew up two cards. We continued in this way and it turned out that I was a dreadful Uno player. Mrs Bingley won, Mandy second, Mrs Darcy third, Georgie fourth, Charlie fifth, with me losing with 6 cards in my hand.

We then all got up and walked to the poker table as the people from the poker table were walking to us. Georgie, Jen and I started giggling as Mr Bingley directed us back into the living room to sit down in the lounge chairs. "Who won?" was a question asked around for the next five minutes, while Charlie and Jen went to grab the Trivia questions.

"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen, may we have a member of each team to read out the trivia questions for an opposing team please" called Mr Bingley out in his ringmaster voice.

Chris, Charlie and Mrs Bingley were chosen to ask the questions and each Trivia segment began. First one was Geography. Eww… which meant stupid questions that no normal sane person would know the answer to such as "Name a country in South America who's official language isn't Spanish" or "Europe and Asia are divided by what mountain range?" were asked. I guess it wasn't surprising that Mandy, Jen and I answered all our questions wrong, considering we were the cool, sane people and had to suffer Caroline's condescending glare.

The second segment was Literature so it wasn't that bad but it wasn't any better, "In which Shakespearean play does the lead character say 'What's done is done.'?" and "My father was a reverend and I have 2 sisters who were to also become famous writers. I was the last sister to die in 1855. Who am I?" It was a very good thing for my team that Mandy was an English teacher.

The third segment was History which was probably my favourite segment. The questions were quite easy and Jen and I actually answered them correctly. The questions we were faced with were "Between what years were Napoleon exiled in St Helena?" and "The Romanovs were executed in which year?" and "What was Queen Elizabeth I, surname?" and "Which year, on the Ides of March, was Julius Caesar assassinated?"

The next segment was Science which was alright because questions such as "Who was John Dalton?" and "What was the occupation of the person who developed the Tectonic plate theory?" The fifth was tragic and revolved around music. "What was the Beatles first number 1?" and "Name a ballet, Tchaikovsky, a Russian composer, wrote music for." I couldn't help but wonder who cares? The second last segment was film and had even more stupid questions such as "Marilyn Monroe starred in how many Hollywood films?" and "Kenneth Branagh plays opposite against who in Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing?"

By the time we reached the last segment, each team was fairly even in point distribution. Team C was a point ahead of Team A and Team A was a point ahead of Team B. The final segment to determine who'd be pelted with snowballs tomorrow was Sport.

Chris turned to Team C first and asked the following questions:

"Who was the first female gymnast to receive a score of perfect 10?"

"Wimbledon allowed women to compete in what year?"

"What sport was played on Christmas Day during WWI?"

"The world record for the Men's 50m freestyle is held by whom?"

Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy had a major interest in sport guaranteeing they got all the questions correct and maintained the number 1 position. This meant that either Team A – Georgie, Caroline, Charlie and William or Team B – Chris, Mandy, Jen and I were going to be pelted with snowballs. Mrs Bingley then turned to Team A and asked the following questions:

"Which grand slam has Martina Hingis not won?"

"Basketball was created in which decade?"

"What is Greg Norman's nickname?"

"The Olympic games were first held where?"

Funnily enough, Georgie, Caroline and William crumbled up on the second and third question meaning that if Mandy, Jen and I could get all the questions right, then it would save us from a snow ball pelting. Breathing heavily and looking at each other, Mandy, Jen and I stared at Charlie as he asked the first question. "Name a year in the 20th Century that the Olympic Games were cancelled."

Looking at Jen and Mandy I said, "I guess the Olympic Games would have been cancelled during WWI and WWII. WWI occurred between 1914-1918 and WWII between 1939-1945."

"Hmm… I see where you're coming from" said Mandy, before turning to Charlie, saying "1916"

"Correct" said Charlie and Mandy, Jen and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Your next question is when was the first Australian Open?"

"The golfing one or tennis one?" asked Jen and Charlie replied with a smile "The tennis one"

Jen looked expectantly at me. Hesitating, I take a deep breath before voicing my thoughts "Safin won the Australian Open in 2005 when it was its centenary, so the first one was in 1905."

"Correct" smiled Charlie. "The next question is Lance Armstrong won the Tour de France how many times?"

Jen and I have blank looks causing Mandy to laugh. Turning to Charlie she says "Seven"

"Correct and if you answer for this final question is correct than that will mean your team moves up to second place avoiding the snowballs. Are you ready?" asked Charlie as he turned towards us. I gave a hesitant nod alongside Mandy while Jen smiled and said softly "Yes."

"The final question is…" Charlie began before pausing "The Ashes Test Series in 2005 between Great Britain and Australia was won by Great Britain where the final result was?"

Mandy, Jen and I looked stunned. "What kind of question is that?" I thought to myself, before turning towards the team. Jen looked at me and said "Elle, you're the only one who would know the answer to that." And Mandy looked at me expectedly.

"Well…" I began weakly as Georgie sniggered. "Great Britain won the Ashes from Australia after like 10 years or something. Umm… I think there was test or two that was drawn. Hmm…"

"Is that all you know then?" asked Mandy and I gave her a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hmm… well I guess that means Great Britain won 2-1" said Jen brightly.

All eyes turned to Charlie to see who had lost or if a tiebreaker had to be played. Mr Darcy and Mrs Bingley had an amused gleam in their eyes. Mr and Mrs Bingley were also happily smiling as they watched the younger generation squirm in nervous anticipation.

Slowly, Charlie opens his mouth and time seems to freeze. "Correct!" he drawled.


	5. Frustrations

**Chapter 13**

"Ready?" called out Mr Darcy, "Aim… Fire!"

We all let loose on the snowballs in our hands and they went soaring into the air and landed on "Ugh… my nails!" and William, Charlie and Georgie.

"Hey Elle, wanna get my cousins?" asked Chris as his head jerked into their direction.

Smiling evilly, I said "Love to." As I threw some snowballs at Charlie and Caroline. Caroline was shrieking madly like a pig who had it tail pulled on while Charlie dramatically fell to the ground. I giggled before turning to William and Georgie.

"Elle! I'm going to get you! You better stop or else I'll…" shrieked Georgie as she got heavily pelted by the snow "Chris! Stop it!"

Mr and Mrs Bingley and Mr and Mrs Darcy soon stopped throwing snowballs and just watched the "younger generation" throw them. Though it was really only Chris and I throwing because Jen was too nice to and Mandy was getting tired in her condition. She was three months pregnant.

Ten minutes afterwards, Mr Bingley called out "I think that's enough… Who wants hot chocolate?"

Chris and I turn around giving Mr Bingley the full works; the pleading eyes, the puppy dog eyes, the grovelling but he just shook his head. He then walked inside with his wife, followed by Mr and Mrs Darcy. William, Georgie, Charlie and Caroline slowly came towards us, in their wet clothing. "No hard feelings? Right?" asked Chris nervously.

"None at all!" replied William as he and Charlie tackled Chris onto the ground. "What? Guys c'mon it was just some harmless fun" muffled Chris under William and Charlie. Giggling at the scene, Georgie turns to me and says sweetly "I have no hard feelings either."

My eyes widen in fear, slowly, I started to back away, but not fast enough. Georgie lunged at me and rubbed a snowball into my hair. "Arrrggghhhhh…" I screamed and began to run as Georgie started pelted snowballs at me. Caroline just stood there complaining to Jen and Mandy about her broken nails.

"I thought we were going inside for some hot chocolate" said Mrs Bingley in a firm, stern voice. Looking very much ashamed, probably resembling dogs with their head bent and tail between their legs we walked inside, into the kitchen.

Georgie and I raced to the hot chocolate bench ignorant of the amused eyes of our hosts. "Hot chocolate! Good!" said Georgie as she got her trembling hands around the warm mug. This caused everyone to laugh, though Caroline's sounded rather forced to me.

After finishing our hot chocolate, Mrs Bingley says in a concerned voice, "We had better get you out of those wet clothes." Turning towards everyone except her own children "Chris, William you can wear some of Charlie's clothes but… Mandy, Georgie, Jen, Elle I don't think Caroline's clothes will fit you…"

"Are you calling us fat Mrs Bingley?" I teased as Georgie tries to look affront too but ends up giggling hard. Jen gives Mrs Bingley an apologetic look while Mandy joins in on the giggles.

"No dear, I would not call you fat but Caroline is not your average size" She says delicately. "And please call me Kate; Mrs Bingley makes me feel so old." She adds somewhat wistfully.

Feeling extremely guilty, damn that evil little voice, "No offence taken, Kate" I replied cheerfully.

"Kate, how about, we send the girls to have a shower or bath, grab their clothes and quickly wash them before putting them in the dryer?" asked Mr Bingley.

"Good idea John!" chimmed in Mr and Mrs Darcy.

"What about us guys?" asked Chris in mock indignation.

"You guys are supposed to be strong and all that macho stuff. We're the weak, delicate ladies and therefore our needs come first" teased Mandy.

So we trooped up and all had our quick showers and baths and came back down sparkling clean in dry clothing. "Do you need any help with lunch?" I asked Kate and Mrs Darcy as they were busily chopping vegetables when we came down, while Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were sitting down in front of the television watching a replay of football.

"No Elle, but thank you for offering. Besides what kind of considerate, compassionate, dear hosts would we be if we made you help us cook?" asked Mrs Bingley merrily.

"Very tired hosts" I teased back as everyone started laughing. After the laughing subsided, Georgie asked "What are we having for lunch, mom?"

"Stir fry noodles and some apple pie each" replied Mrs Darcy promptly. "Why don't you all just sit down and watch television like our good for nothing husbands."

"Hey!" exclaimed Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in unison. "But we wouldn't want to be classified in the same group as your good for nothing husbands" teased Jen lightly.

We all started laughing, even the good for nothing husbands and Jen went to start washing the dishes used to prepare the food, while William, Charlie, Chris, Mandy and Georgie went to watch the football. Caroline followed closely behind and tried to sit next to William.

Stifling a laugh, I turned to Mrs Bingley and asked "Kate, would you mind it very much if I used your phone to call the office? It's just that there was a meeting I was supposed to be…"

Kate cut me off and said "Sure, go for it! There's a phone right there!" as she pointed to one near where William was sitting.

"Thanks!" I said flashing my brilliant white straight teeth, if I do say so myself, smile.

**Chapter 14**

"Anderson's Law Firm, this is Richard Fitzwilliam speaking" spoke Rick in a professional, drone voice as he picked up his office phone.

"Hiya Rick, its Elle" I said chuckling in response.

"Hey Evans! When I heard from Anderson that you got snowed in at someone's house and couldn't make it today at work, I knew you were lying. You're always here at work in rain, hail or shine! So who's the lucky fella?" drawled Rick on the other line of the phone.

Laughing hard, I drew the attention of William's green eyes and Caroline's glare. "Well… I'm not there at work because it was snow and that's not rain, hail or shine and you better watch it mister, unless you want the whole office to know what you were doing at the Yule Ball on Saturday with whom" I teased/threatened back.

"What I was doing at the Yule Ball? I was just making friends with the ladies and then making out with this pretty girl" replied Rick quickly.

"Oooh…. Don't lie to me Rick, honey and you forget, the pretty girl's me best friend" I teased back, giggling at Rick's poor attempt to cover up.

"Oh right, sorry… so where are you calling from?" asked Rick trying to change the subject.

"Not from your lover's house" I teased as Georgie turned giving me a 'Why didn't you tell me about Rick and his girlfriend?' look.

"Evans…" growled Rick on the other line.

"Touchy, touchy aren't we… it must run in the family because your cousin William was just like that yesterday…" I joked as William's green eyes began to stare at me intently. See, I'm not paranoid, I tell you, I can feel those eyes on me.

"You're at William's?" asked Rick in a sly voice trying to gain back ground.

"Sorry buddy, I'm at the Bingleys so don't even go there. I actually am calling you for an important reason." I said in a mock serious tone.

"Oh… If you think I'm going to give you kissing tips, you don't really know me Evans" drawled Rick.

"Oh yeah! That's what I've been wanting to ask you about. Thanks for the reminder" I exclaimed drawing the questioning looks of Chris, Mandy and Caroline. "So… what happened at the meeting?" I asked in a serious tone.

"You want to get down to business already? Ok… Anderson gave Conroy the Wickham Electronics case and now Taylor's moping. Oh yeah, your Kate and Matt are being moved into Conroy's team to give him a hand. Apparently, it's worth big bucks and a lot of work." Replied Rick in an amused voice.

"What?" I screamed outraged into the phone. All eyes were on me and off the television. I love being the centre of attention. "Sorry" I say and give them an apologetic look.

"I can see you're taken the news well…" teased Rick.

"Shut it Rick. I can't believe Andersons doing this to me. I get the horrible, icky cases and now he's taking away half my team? What's wrong with your team or Taylor's?" I asked angrily.

"Mine's already one down, with Danni going on maternity leave and Taylor being upset won't give up his team, to anybody let alone Conroy. You should have been at the meeting" said Rick in a condescending voice.

"Jerk! Meanie! Dream Shooter Down-er-rer!" I exclaimed in a childish voice, before in a defeated tone "Is there anything else I should know about that concerns me and my team of one?"

Chuckling, Rick said "You're not going to like this but you got the Cadbury and Darrell Lea case."

"But that's the stupid one in Australia about the colour purple" I groaned.

"Right in one, see ya at work tomorrow, Lady Love is calling me on line two. Oh and if my aunt and uncle are there by any chance, can you tell them that my mum's making the turkey" replied Rick cheerfully.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Rick" I replied dryly and hung up the phone.

"Bad news Elle?" asked Mr Darcy after I took my head out of my hands.

"The worse" I replied mournfully, causing Georgie and Mandy to giggle. "Rick sends his regards and says his mum is making the turkey."

"Oh that's good, that's one last thing Anne and I have to worry about" grinned Mr Darcy.

"Rick, not at your lover's house? What's that suppose to mean?" asked Chris grinning.

"Do you know Rick?" I asked somewhat surprised. "Rick Fitzwilliam and Chris together are like the reincarnation of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" smiled Mandy.

"Hey!" exclaimed Chris. "It's not your fault dear" murmured Mandy placating Chris. While Georgie, William, Caroline (_high pitched, forced laugh_), Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy and I laugh.

"Hmmm… well lets say that when I went for some fresh air at the ball, I caught Rick getting some one on one action" I paused and winked twice "outside on a bench with a certain someone"

At this, everyone laughed harder and William looked a bit uncomfortable. "Was it the girl in the green gown?" hiccuped Georgie and I nodded causing Georgie and me to laugh harder.

"Kirsten Lalor" said William at everyone else's confused looks. Nodding, they joined us in their laughter. Rick and Kirsten's hatred of each other was a well-known, widespread fact, considering they told everyone who would listen, how frustrating the other person was.

"Lunch" called out Mrs Bingley's voice and that broke up the laughter as we all scrambled up to go and have lunch.

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure you want to leave this late at night Elle, Jen?" asked Mrs Bingley in a concerned, motherly voice.

"It's only 6 o'clock, Mrs Bing—Kate, We'll be alright. Thank you for such a wonderful barbecue, dinner, breakfast and lunch" replied Jen soothingly.

"Yes, thank you very much, Kate, John" I added sincerely.

Smiling, Jen and I hugged Mr and Mrs Bingley, Mr and Mrs Darcy, Charlie, Chris, Mandy, the 11 month old twins and Georgie. Jen gave out one more hug and hugged Caroline before handshaking with William.

Turning awkwardly to William, I offered my hand which he accepted. When I was shaking his hand I felt his green eyes looking intently at me and these shocks of electricity that coursed through my body. Smiling slightly at him, trying to hide my discomfit I then turned to Caroline and offered my hand as well. She only took it after a look of unwillingness coursed through her features.

We then waved good bye and then hopped into the cab that was waiting for us. I slid in but Jen didn't because she doesn't believe in sliding. Ridiculous, right? As the cab drove away, I looked outside as our peaceful surroundings faded and the city surroundings began to replace them. "Did you have a good time, Jen?" I asked turning to my beloved sister.

"Of course Elle, did you?" she asked worriedly.

"As good as can be expected" I answered wryly before my slyness banished my conscious and teasingly asked "So, is Charlie more perfect now? And is he off the 1-10 scale and on number 23 for personality and looks? Am I getting a brother-in-law?"

"Elle!" exclaimed Jen embarrassed, her cheeks becoming very pink.

"Hey, I had to suffer a lot going to this barbecue, you should at least answer my questions Jen" I said in my best guilt-tripping voice.

"I thought you said you enjoyed yourself" retorted Jen huffily.

"I said as good as can be expected" I replied again calmly. Jen was really easy to guilt-trip. If she didn't keep her thoughts and feelings to herself all the time, I might have just felt a twinge of guilt.

"Ok, I like Charlie a lot and I think I may be in the process of falling in love with him. And he's a 28 at least on the 1-10 scale" teased Jen.

Laughing, I say "I'll just have to distract Caroline by some means, maybe seduction and we'll have a wedding by the summer"

"Elle! Caroline's not that bad. She's actually very nice to me, can you please be nice to her and not call her a carrot stick. And don't even think about a wedding. Charlie and I haven't even gone out on our first date yet!" exclaimed Jen horrified.

"You haven't" I asked in mock surprise. "Ok, I'll be good to the queen of carrot stick snobbishness but I bags maid of honour."

"Elle" says Jen in an exasperated voice before changing the subject "What do you want to have for dinner?"

"Whatever you wish to have, my dearest, loveliest Jen" I reply. Rolling her eyes at me, she asks the cab driver to take us to Luigi's.

After dinner, it was really good Italian pasta and gelato, Jen and I reach our apartment at half past eight, we greet our doorman Ben. "Hiya Ben" and "Ben, It's good to see you" were said simultaneously.

Chuckling softly, Ben asks "Where have my dear girls been?"

Smiling, I said "Out!" in a 'none of your business' tone. Chuckling, he goes "No more late nights for you Miss Elle" before turning to Jen and saying "You can go out as late as you wish" Laughing, Jen and I say goodbye before walking into the elevator to get to our apartment.

"Home!" I exclaim joyfully "Home Sweet Home!" before collapsing onto the couch and turning on the television. Laughing at my dramatics, Jen says "Elle, I'm turning in tonight. I'm really exhausted" and yawned as if proving her point.

Giggling, "Good night Jen! Sweet, sweet dreams of Charlie" I call out before having a pillow thrown at me. "Night, Elle!" says Jen in her sternest voice causing me to laugh even more.

Turning the television on, I began to flip channels but only seeing reruns and highlights, switched the television off. I went and made myself a cup of camomile tea and then sitting down at my lap top to finish that stupid article.

I paused in typing, midway into step 6. My screen looked like this:

**Step 5**_: Make a list about the qualities you are looking for in a guy, and if your list is long, don't worry about it. It doesn't mean your picky or have high standards; it just means that you're really sure of what you're looking for. In fact the longer the list, the better because you'll have a least likely chance of getting hurt in a relationship. Then went meeting any guy, see if he passes the list, he have at least 75 of the qualities of your list. If he doesn't then, it was never meant to be_

**Step 6**_: Try to avoid situations that you are vulnerable in. I suppose the most likely situation, would be when you're drunk, but that's easily fixed. Go out with your friends, but make sure there's one of you that's sober enough to judge when everyone has had enough to drink. When you're tipsy drunk; you should really stop then. _

'Hmmm…' I thought to myself. 'Maybe I should compose my own list. Jen's got Charlie and Kirsten and Rick. Hmmm… I wonder what qualities William has…" Suddenly, I jerked out of my reverie. 'William? It must be the sleep deprived side of me talking'

Glancing at the clock, it read eleven o'clock. 'Yup it was definitely the sleep deprived. I don't like William. No, no it's just because he's good looking and those green eyes. That doesn't mean I like him, no…' I thought as I turned off my laptop and walked slowly towards my bed. 'I don't like William' was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	6. Wickham!

**Chapter 16**

"Sorry!" I yelped as I bumped into someone, knocking them down to the floor. Turning around, they seem to be ok, so I continued running. "Hold the lift!" I yelled as I saw the lift slowly closing. "Thank y….ah…" I cried as I stacked it onto the lift closing my eyes waiting for the impact of the hard metal floor.

"_One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Where's the gravity? Is that laughter I hear?_" I thought. Opening my eyes I see a figure holding me around the waist. "Ah… RAPE!" I screamed as everyone on the lift burst into laughter again. The figure let go of me and said rather sheepishly, "Sorry miss, I saw you fall and it was a reflex. No sexual intentions meant. It's too early in the morn, don't you reckon?"

"_Reflex…_" I thought sarcastically; "_Wait… what did he just say? Oh no, you didn't_" Looking up into his brown eyes, his smirk, I glare and in my coldest voice, that could freeze molten lava in seconds, "Excuse me?"

Everyone on the elevator huddled together, feeling the cold in my voice, but watched on intently. I suppose they knew only too well about my bad temper. "I said you shouldn't be thinking about sex, so early in the morning miss" replied the figure.

"How dare you?" I spat "I should sue you for sexual harassment! Do you know where you are mister? In a law firm! Are you trying to imply that it's what women like me think about? Do you know in American jurisdiction that under section …" I continued to seethe, daggers shooting from my eyes. In my peripheral sight, I could see people blocking their ears.

"Ding!" chimed the lift as the doors opened to reveal my floor, interrupting me. Sending the figure a murderous glare, I walk off the lift with my head held high.

"Whoa Evans… chill!" Brett Conroy said trying to placate me. I walked past him and glared in his direction. The moron of a figure was still trailing behind me. Turning around, I yelled "Stop stalking me!" as I dodged my oncoming cousin.

"Mr Wickham, I apologise on my colleague's behalf for her attitude this morning. I'm sure you can forgive her, after all you are renowned for having a generous, caring, heart and it of course; this incident does not at all reflect on Andersons' beliefs, culture all our professional conduct. We are of course very dedicated into building a professional and prosperous relationship with your company and our law firm. Anything to improve our relationship with you will be attended to most diligently" bowed Colin Bennet.

"Shut it Colin" I yelled as I walked past the secretaries and stormed into my office, slamming the door. "One of these days I'm going to break that door" I thought, feeling slightly guilty.

Sinking into my chair, I used my arms to support my head, trying to block this morning's events. It was only nine in the morning. Unfortunately, it wasn't too effective technique, as I heard Conroy say "Sorry, Mr Wickham, it seems like she's well on the uh… that you know… time of the month." "_Ooh… Conroy is so, so dead…._" I thought as I took out my frustration on my poor computer as my stress ball had already made a run for the hills.

Logging on, I look in my email inbox to see how popular I am. "_Wow!_" I thought, "_24 new messages. I just became the most popular girl in the office!_" I know, I should really cut the sarcasm but I just had to deal with a cocky jerk and lost my intern; so no one's actually here to get me my morning coffee… "Grrr…" I growled. Clicking on the 24 new messages, I scan through the subjects. Here's the more interesting ones: "Cadbury vs. Darrell Lea"; "Memo: Removal of Kate Donolova and Matthew Stevenson"; "What are you doing New Years Eve?"; "Details of meeting on Monday" and "Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?"

Sighing, I start deleting the useless messages. "_Stupid Colin, we're cousins_", I thought as I deleted his email, "_Write your own stupid sonnets instead of using Shakespeare_". "Mom!!!" I groaned. There were fifteen emails that were from stupid agents mentioning fashion shows and perverted males who couldn't meet someone off the internet. "_Damn it!_" I thought as I unsubscribed myself from these dating websites.

After sorting through the junk, I had only nine new email messages. Reading through them, I took some notes down and replied to four of them. Looking up at the clock, it read twenty five minutes past ten. "_Great!_" I thought. "_Time to spend time with me and my team; oh wait, that's only me and James! Yes!_" 

I was disturbed from my sarcastic thoughts by the knocking of my door. Wearily, I called "Come in!"

**Chapter 17**

"Well if it isn't Miss Morning Sunshine! I heard she had a major outburst this fine morning; and at a major client as well…Tsk! Tsk! What a poor image she's creating for the law firm" said Rick in a condescending tone, holding two coffees in his hands.

"Well I'm sorry for wearing a skirt today. Maybe there should be a rule that bans perverted males from sexually harassing females so early in the morning. " I shot back.

"After all these years of friendship, you'd think I'd get use to your temper and the fact you ain't a morning person" chuckled Rick as he handed me one of the coffee cups and said "I heard that you knocked the client down and that he stopped you from falling flat on your face. I didn't hear anything about sexual harassment."

"Maybe you did overreact just a bit" whispered my conscience. "A bit? Try a lot" whispered that annoying little voice. Shaking my head and taking a sip of the coffee, "Ok, so who was this fine, major client that I blew up at, Rick?" I asked.

"Mr Greg Wickham, CEO of Wickham Electronics Inc." spat Rick. "I don't think there's a need to apologise, he's a stupid bastard. Waste of space"

"Whoa touchy; and here I thought you would reprimand me. This is my lucky day isn't it?" I asked.

"Sarcastic as always, aren't you dear Evans?" replied Rick.

"You know me to well. So, why are you here in my office and bringing me coffee? You of all people would come in here and tease me about not having coffee while you do." I asked.

"Heard it was the time of the month again" teased Rick as I shot daggers at him. Why is it that males always use that stupid response when their pride is hurt. They should be kicked 'where it hurts' when they say stupid stuff like that.

"I'm just peeved. Seriously, spill or I'm kicking you out in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6" I shot back.

"Ok, ok, it's Kirsten's birthday next month right?" began Rick hesitantly.

"And?" I asked, losing patience. "You came into my office to tell me when my best friend's birthday is?" I added condescendingly.

"Well… yes, no… I mean I just… you her… I want it… I don't know…" sputtered Rick, tinges of pink appearing on his cheek.

"If you can't speak in proper English, there is an elementary school, three blocks away from here. I can always call the school and ask for them to enrol you in kindergarten." I smirked evilly.

"Ha, ha Evans, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He asked giving me a resigned look. I nodded and he sighed before saying, "I was wondering, oh great Evans, who is the queen of all that is pure and good, the person I aspire to be, if you could help me choose a gift for Kirsten."

My eyes widen in shock, as my body begins to shake. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" I laughed as Rick bows his head, waiting for me to start jibing him. Trying to control my laughter, I manage to choke out a "No" before succumbing to the giggles.

"Please?" asked Rick as he helped me back into my chair. I had fallen off from laughing too much.

"Why? Since when do you care?" I asked hoping to get him to admit his feelings.

"I just… well I…" Rick stuttered, his face becoming a tomato red "Kirsten and me… we're… I wanted to…"

I shot him an incredulous look before teasing him "I know I'm gorgeous, but why are you stuttering around me now?"

Taking a deep breath in and out, Rick glares at me and says "Ok, fine. I think I like Kirsten more than well… more and I just wanted to get her something special for her birthday. Will you help?"

"See, that wasn't too hard to say, was it?" I asked smirking. "Hmmm… you could always get her a tombstone or a nice funeral package. By your love and hate relationship with her, you're going to end up killing her, so you should at least send her off nicely" I teased.

"Evans… c'mon" groaned Rick.

"Hmmm…" I said feeling a bit sorry for the poor guy. "You're my bestest guy buddy and Kirsten's my bestest girl buddy. If you break up, I won't be able to take sides. You do know that right? But, I'm not really sure what you should get her but I'll think about it okay?"

"Thanks Evans" smiled Rick, relief evident in his voice.

"You do know it will take time right? It's not like I've ever thought about what to get my girlfriend for her birthday." I teased.

"I know you never got past the stage of rejection in a relationship" teased Rick back.

**Chapter 18**

After Rick left, I found James who had finished the paper work regarding Macquarie Bank. I had a look over it and sent it to Mr Anderson. Then we sat down and started talking about the Cadbury and Darrell Lea case. By the time we finished discussing, it was 2 o'clock so I sent him off to lunch. Collecting my bag, I was walking out of my door when I bumped into somebody and was knocked down.

"Sorry" said a voice and a hand appeared before me. Looking up I saw the jerk from the morning and scowled. Ignoring his hand, I got up and hissed "You should be" before striding towards the lift.

"Hey wait!" he called as he rushed after me, causing the secretaries to shoot me envious looks.

I got into the lift and hastily pushed the 'close the doors' buttons but the jerk still managed to make it into the lift. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning. How about I make it up to you over lunch?" asked the jerk in a charming voice.

I just stared harder at the metal walls. Did you know how many imperfections there actually are in them? "Silent treatment? That's real mature and professional. By the way, I'm Jack Wickham, a client of Andersons Law Firm and I'm asking you miss, to lunch" said the jerk in a cocky voice.

"Well… I'm Eleanor Gardiner and I'm saying no" I said as I got off the lift and hurried out of the building.

The stupid jerk followed me as I went into this Italian restaurant and convinced the waiter that he was my boyfriend and had to sit next to me. "_Stupid airhead bimbos, betraying your own sex, falling for a stupid smile_," I thought angrily as I had to eat my lunch across a moron who didn't understand the concept of no.

"So, Eleanor Gardiner, tell me about yourself since you now know all about me" drawled Wickham.

"I'm an attorney" was my curt reply.

"Ok, do you like being an attorney? Where did you get your degree from? What's your favourite flower? What are you looking for in a man?" asked Wickham, not the least bit deterred.

"_Stupid moron_" I thought. "_But think of Conroy before you do anything Elle. He really wanted this case_" whispered the little voice in my head. Sighing, I smile a fake smile and say "It's really not any of your business but you're not what I'm looking for in a man. Firstly, I don't date clients."

"Really? What if that client is the one? Would you say no to the love of your life, your soul mate just because he was a client?" asked Wickham as he began to leer at me.

"_Conroy, you owe me big time…_" I thought as I looked up from my plate and smiled again. "I don't believe in soul mates or the one" I lied, but you couldn't tell if you don't know me. Looking around the restaurant I see, Darcy… and Mr Darcy.

"Hey isn't that the Darcys?" I asked brightly, trying to change the topic and get rid of his leering. I mean I'm trying to eat here, not trying to learn how to become bulimic.

"Yeah, it is" Wickham replied thinking it was a good thing I was trying to continue the conversation. "Do you know them well?"

Playing dumb seemed like a good idea, so I said in a sweet voice "No, I'm afraid I don't." 

"Well… you see I know the Darcys. My family and them go along way back. I can tell you about the Darcys if you want." Wickham offered.

"Oh if you don't mind" I said smiling and looking hopeful. "You know, you should have become an actor" said my conscience.

Wickham then launches into a rather long sob story. If I hadn't met the Darcys I would have been stupid to believe all his lies, I mean the way he describes William is really good. Then he goes on about his tragic love affair with Georgiana and how she was now a proud, cold hearted girl. 'As if!" my mind scoffed "Georgie's a sweet girl; my ally against the evil carrot stick, Caroline". Smiling at the thought of Caroline, I nodded and played the sympathetic simpleton.

After his story, it was nearing 3 o'clock so I made an excuse about having to work to leave. He "gallantly" paid the check and tried to get my number, but I lied saying I was already in a seven month relationship. The jerk actually believed me and I managed to ditch him before going back to work. Props for me!

Unbeknownst to Eleanor Gardiner, a particular person in the restaurant was staring hard in her direction. William Darcy had went to the restaurant with his father to meet a prospective client but the client had cancelled and being the Darcys they thought they had mind as well eat out. William Darcy had watched Elle enter and was for a strange reason happy but his good mood soon vanished as he saw his ex-friend Jack Wickham follow her behind.

"You don't think she likes him do you father?" asked William.

"Who?" asked a confused Mr Darcy.

"Wickham!" hissed William as he glared in Wickham's direction.

Looking in his son's direction, Mr Darcy is shocked but amused at the same time. It seems that his son had formed a crush on the feisty lawyer. Smiling and reminiscing about his younger years with his wife, he placates William by saying "I wouldn't worry about it son, she's friends with Rick."

"Yeah…" was William's reply as he watched Elle leave the restaurant.


	7. Colin?

**Chapter 19**

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me then give me some time…" echoed throughout the building.

"Hey Evans! Your mobile is ringing! Pick it up!" yelled a frustrated Rick after the ring tone went on for a minute, getting out of his office chair.

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me…" chimed happily in return.

"Stupid Evans… forgot her mobile phone, now I have to go answer it" grumbled Rick as he walked down the corridor towards Elle's office.

"I heard that, you know?" I replied frustrated as I heard Rick's heavy footsteps enter my office while I was eying my phone apprehensively.

"Why the hell aren't you picking up your damn mobile phone then?" roared Rick. "That bloody thing's been ringing for more than a minute and some of us are actually trying to do some work."

"Sorry!" I squeaked before looking up meekly and holding up my phone to show Rick who was actually calling me.

"Your mom? EVANS!!! Why can't you talk to her for three measly seconds and then just hang up on her? Turn your god damn phone off?" growled Rick still ticked off.

"Oh, why oh why, didn't I think of that?" I reply sarcastically, shooting Rick a deathly glare. "I only tried to hang up five times and she calls back and then I tried putting the phone in my drawers to block the sound, why don't you pick up?"

"Ok I will, Miss Incompetent with no consideration for other people" taunted Rick as he outstretched his hand for my phone.

Trying to prepare myself for what was to follow, I crawl under my table for shelter and a hiding place.

"ELEANOR MARGARET GARDINER!!! Do you think this is at all funny, young lady! I've been trying to reach you for the past quarter of an hour! Your father and I raised you better than that! Rejecting your mother's calls! What is this world coming to?" shrieked my mom's voice from the phone making everyone in a two metre radius flinch.

Quirking an eyebrow at Rick, who was standing there dumbstruck, I motioned for him to talk.

"H-H-hi Mrs Gardiner, I-I-It's R-R-Rick here… E-E-Elle's kind of busy at the uh… moment but… I'll take a m-m-message, if you would l-l-like…" stuttered Rick into my phone.

"Oh, Rick? How many times do I have to tell you, it's Anna not Mrs Gardiner that makes me feel old. How are you? I haven't seen you since Saturday… How have you been? Are they treating you well at Andersons?" asked my mom in a much warmer, friendly voice.

"Right… Sorry Mrs Gar-Anna, I'm alright and Mr Andersons been treating me alright. Was there a reason you were desperately trying to call Elle? I was trying to pick up her phone before, but I just don't understand how to use it… Sorry for that Mrs Gar-Anna…" suavely replied Rick.

"Oh, that's ok darling… I thought it was just Elle in one of her stubborn moods… You know how she is right? Well… can you tell her please that she needs to be, stress the needs to be, won't you, Rick? Home tonight at her old parents' house and tell her to go with Jen. Jen will remember. Oh, and tell her she staying till Christmas, no Boxing Day and I won't take no for an answer, alright? You guys are worked to hard, I swear if you just change careers and go into modelling, it will be a lot less stressful" chirped Marianna Gardiner.

"Well… yes, I suppose you're right, but ladies dig the whole business, lawyer man, thing Mrs G-Anna, so I wouldn't really want to get rid of all the ladies, if you catch my drift. Don't worry, I'll tell Elle that she has to come home tonight. We're kind of busy here but I hope I'll see you soon Anna. Bye" spoke Rick at an unusual fast speed.

"Oh, ok… you're probably busy with all those cases. Have a Merry Christmas and send my greetings out to your parents too, alright? Take care, Rick! Ciao!" replied Marianna Gardiner before ending the call.

"I'll talk to her" I said in a mock, patronising tone. "You sure did t-t-talk to her, Mr St-Stut-t-terer!"

Sighing, Rick takes a deep breath before saying "Evans you have to go home tonight and stay till Christmas, no Boxing Day; and that's an order. Umm… by the way you have to travel with Jen and is your mother suffering from bipolar at all?"

I was to busy groaning, so I missed the later half of what Rick was trying to say. "Huh?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said after the Evans you have to go home tonight"

Rolling his eyes, Rick enunciates each word slowly "I-S Y-O-U-R M-O-T-H-E-R B-I-P-O-L-A-R?"

"Bipolar? Why would my mom be bipolar?" I asked confused.

"Well… it might be because one moment she's shrieking in the phone and then the next she's calm and friendly" smirked Rick.

Shooting him an evil glare, I then stuck out my tongue. I know, excellent comeback.

"Anyway Evans, some of us have work to do and no time to stare at our phones and let them ring endlessly. I guess it means I won't see you till Monday, so Merry Christmas Evans, and try not to do something entirely stupid. Though I know that will be kind of hard for you" said Rick sombrely.

"Aw… that's so sweet! Rick you actually care about me! I didn't know you worried that much about me! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Aw… I don't wanna go now! Merry Christmas too!" I said in a fake high-pitched voice.

"Ah… I'm going to miss you Evans, to think a whole 5 days without my sweet, dear Evans… Oh how will I survive…" smiled Rick.

"I know…" I said sighing. "How will you live without me and my amazing awesomeness?" I added the fluttering of eyebrows for extra effect.

Rick and I both start laughing before in a serious moment, we give each other a hug. Ugh! Don't really want to remember it or hear Rick's smart aleck remark, so I kick him out of my office. Yay!

**Chapter 20**

"Stupid suitcase!" I cried out in frustration as it wouldn't open. I'm really all for locks and combinations on suitcases, so that no one can touch your stuff, but when you can't even get to it, that's a different matter.

Glaring angrily at the suitcase, I give it one last kick before plumping myself on the sofa, waiting for Jen to come home. I get bored with just glaring off into space, so I reach for one of my closest buddies, Mr Remote Control. Turning on the television, I begin to flick through channels before I find a Beauty and the Beast Christmas Special. "_Yay!_" I thought excitedly, I love Disney movies, they just rock. I sat there for the next hour happily.

The credits were just rolling, when Jen announced her presence in our apartment. "Hello! Hello! Elle? Are you there? Have you packed yet? Mom wants us home tonight!"

"Nope, the suitcase hates me! My mobile phone hates me! Everything hates me! Everybody hates me! The world hates me! Why? Why? Why me? I feel so alone!" I whined melodramatically before dropping onto the floor in a mock faint.

Jen starts laughing hard and recovers to say "Elle, you're worst than some of my patients and stop talking about inanimate objects as if they were alive. I'm going to have to commit you into a mental institution otherwise."

"What?" I asked in mock outrage "You can't seriously call that a warning! No Fair! And I'm your sister; don't I get any preferential treatment? Where's nepotism when you need it? I should at least get to go to a mental rehabilitation clinic first!"

Jen started laughing again and after a minute or two, I joined her. Finally the laughter stopped, well actually our insides got sore, and we were clutching our stomachs but that's not the point. "C'mon I'll get the suitcases open so we get put stuff in them, Elle just go and pack what you need. I've already got most of the things I need out ready" directed Jen.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said loudly before muttering "Yes, Miss Evil Neo-Nazi Dictator" under my breath as I walked towards my room.

"I heard that you know…" shouted Jen, pretending to be outraged.

"Nah Uh" I called back before turning to face my wardrobe. I threw several pairs of jeans, sweaters and pyjamas onto my bed. Thinking I was done, I had a look at all the clothes on my bed. Sighing, I realise mom's going to seriously kill me and rip my head off, because my clothing wasn't feminine. So I took a dress and two skirts out of my wardrobe too.

"Clothes, clothes, clothes, they're really useful things, if we didn't have clothes something la la la something something something to put a lot of things in" I sang merrily as I waltzed out into the living room.

"Its bags, bags, bags, they're really useful things, if we didn't have bags, what would we do to put a lot of things in, Elle" sighed Jen as she saw the pile of clothes in my arms. "Jeez, Elle! You do know that mom is going to have a fit right? You need more dresses and skirts than that; we are staying home for 5 days."

Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I turn my back and start placing my clothes in the now opened suitcase. "Sure, open for Jen but not me, you evil, devil spawn suitcase" I muttered.

Jen shook her head at me and walked off into my room, before coming out a minute later with another dress and two skirts in her arms. "Here, at least take these with you" sighed Jen in resignation.

"Takes, Jen-Jen" giving her a warm smile. "Are you done packing yet?" I asked.

"Hmmm… almost, just got to get a few more things and then I'll be done. Shall we leave at eight o'clock then?" asked Jen thoughtfully.

"But that's in 15 minutes" I groaned.

"Yeah, well we better get a move on since we have to be home by tonight" lectured Jen.

"Ok, ok, we'll go at 8" I said in a defeated tone, waving a white camisole in the air.

Jen started giggling and said "You're right, I win!" before running off towards her our bathroom.

"_Damn, now I have to stop procrastinating…_" I thought to myself as I tried to suppress a groan. Moving quickly, I chuck in my shower supplies, trusty toothbrush, several pairs of shoes and handbags, my mobile phone charger, diary and the book, "_He's just not that into you_" that I've been reading of late. Going through a mental checklist I'm satisfied with what I've packed until I remember…

"Oh no!" I yelped as I raced to my room and dived under my bed. The Christmas presents! I really am an old silly billy.

"Ready?" chirped Jen 10 minutes later.

"Yup!" I replied with mock equal enthusiasm as Jen hoisted her suitcase and laptop carrier bag and handbag. Mimicking her, I hoist my suitcase, laptop carrier bag and handbag, taking a last look at our apartment. Jen takes our gift for Ben and we lock our door and go down the lift together.

"Are you ready for Christmas this year?" I asked Jen.

"As ready as I'll ever be...So what do you want this year?" asked Jen.

"Not Charlie" I smirked.

"Elle!" squealed Jen, as a red blush crept across her face.

"Honestly, I don't really want much this year because whatever I answer otherwise, I'll sound like a horrible, selfish prick or I'll make you feel bad because what you got for me wasn't it" I replied smiling.

"What makes you think I got you something?" teased Jen as we walked out of the lift.

"Well… maybe it's the fact that you're such a generous, kind-hearted sweet person, that wouldn't forget about her dear, dear sister" I joked back.

"Smart aleck!" muttered Jen as we left the building.

"Bye Ben!" we chirped together.

"Are you girls going home for the holidays now?" asked Ben a bit wistfully.

"Sure are, but don't worry, we got you a gift so you won't miss us too badly…" I smiled at Ben.

"Elle!" chastised Jen before turning to Ben and smiling and saying "Don't pay attention to her Ben, Merry Christmas for Saturday." She then handed him our gift.

"You girls didn't have to" Ben said, his eyes misting.

"Sure we did, it's because of you that Jen's been able to get out of here not mobbed by her fan club" I said.

Jen vehemently cried out "What?!"

Chuckling Ben says "I really am going to miss you girls be careful, alright?" as our taxi pulled up. We each give him a hug and peck on the cheek before entering the taxi.

**Chapter 21**

"Girls! You're home!" cried mom as she ran out of our house to give us a warm hug with Mike and dad trailing behind.

"I've been so worried about you too. I heard on the radio that the snow was getting heavier, and that there were going to be several road closures! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get here by tonight" rambled mom after she gave us both an embrace.

"Hello my Jen and Elle" smiled dad as he gave us each a crushing hug after mom's dramatic speech.

"Jen it's good to see you. You're looking more beautiful than before" smiled Mike as he embraced Jen. Then turning to me, Mike smirked "Elle, did you put on some weight? You seemed to have gotten a tad rounder then the last time I saw you, which was a couple of days ago. You know Elle, the only reason mom wanted you here tonight is because we're having a family photo shoot tomorrow to be in next year's Christmas magazine right?"

"What?!" I cried outraged before turning to my dear mother.

"Oh, that's not all Elle, guess who's inside the house?" chuckled Mike.

"Who? What?! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I wailed.

Dad and Jen joined Mike and started laughing. Mom glared at Mike before saying "Well I was going to tell you but… somebody (shoots a death glare at Mike) told you first. Besides it's a great opportunity and our guest is family, so don't be like that Mike. Brrrr…come on, lets go in, it's cold out here."

"Your mother's right. Let's go inside. Mike, take Jen's and Elle's suitcase" directed dad as Mike groaned.

"_Ha ha ha, serves you right, you evil, sadistic brother of mine_" I thought in my head as I trudged towards the welcoming warmth of my house. "I wonder who else is here for Christmas…" I murmured.

"Eleanor! Jennifer! I glad to see you have finally made it! You've had us all a more than a bit worried. You know we did expect you a bit earlier than this. Why punctuality is very important and lateness is really not professional behaviour" greeted a voice, once we got inside the house.

"Colin? What are you doing here?" I all but screamed as the vision of my, my cousin in his pyjama pants, wet hair and towel appeared in front of me. "_Ugh! That should be a crime against humanity_" I thought as I looked at where my nice, nice wooden stairway once was. Mike and dad shared an amused look as they saw my mortified face.

"You're kind hearted and most generous parents found out that my parents were away in Paris to celebrate the holidays and most benevolently offered me a place to spend and celebrate Christmas with your family, Eleanor so that I wouldn't have to spend the holidays alone. Your mother, Auntie Anna called me in fact. I would have told you but you seemed really busy in the office Eleanor dear, but now we all get to spend time with each other for a whole 4 no 5 days. Well… actually I won't be in the photo tomorrow, but I'll be standing there alongside the photographer, admiring the perfection of this family" replied Colin before smiling charmingly or rather what he thought was charming.

Trying my best not to shudder and gag in front of him, I turn to everyone and exclaim "The photos! Mom, Dad, it's getting late and Jen and I are extremely tired from our trip. Why don't we all go to sleep now, so that we can look all bright and fresh for the photo tomorrow?"

Mike starts to fake cough and I send him a glare. Dad and Jen watch us on amusedly. Mom on the other hand smiles "That's a great idea Elle! Everyone hit the hay now! Jen, Elle, I'll wake you two up early tomorrow, and we can choose your clothing for the photo shoot alright. Maybe we can get the photographer to take some individual shoots as well."

"NOOOOooooo!!!" I screamed in my head trying hard not to show my horror. Jen was the first one to reply though "That sounds great mom!"

"No, you did not say that, Jen you did not say that" I cried in my head. "Oh yes she did!" taunted the little voice in my head.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Off to bed" ordered mom as she began to shoo us all upstairs. I certainly didn't need to be told twice. I hastily grabbed my luggage and began to run up the stairs and into my room as fast as I could.

"Well Elle seems excited about the photo shoot tomorrow!" smirked Mike as I left the living room.

"Oohh… I heard that" I called out over the banister, before I continued to run. "Mike you are so dead tomorrow" I growled to myself.


	8. The Kiss

**Chapter 22**

"_Must find place to hide, NOW!_" I thought frantically as I scanned the upstairs of the house for a suitable hiding spot. My stupid cousin has been following me around like a lost puppy dog for the past 2 whole days now and I'm not sure how much more I can take. Looking at what was available I dashed behind the curtains.

"_Must be nice to cousin Elle, you must be nice to Colin. Remember your talk with mom? Remember the way she blackmailed you? Must be nice to cousin._" I thought bitterly as I decided to come out of hiding behind the curtains and throw in the towel, to go spend some precious family time with my dear cousin, Colin. I can definitely hear his wheezing now. "No…" I groaned.

"Eleanor, there you are. Why have you been running all over the house? I've been trying to catch you so that we could talk about something…" panted Colin. "I guess you didn't hear me though. Before I tell you what I have to say, I have to ask you something. Do you think someone your age, Eleanor, should be running wild around the house? Shouldn't you be more mature and lady-like now and show much more decorum and etiquette."

"_Must not punch Elle, you must not bash him up, think Dalai Llama Elle, think happy thoughts, happy thoughts_…" I told myself as I clenched my fist tighter together.

Colin pauses and takes a deep breath. "Like the other day in the office regarding Mr Wickham. He is a very prestigious client and your brash behaviour could have cost Andersons the contract. Such irresponsible behaviour Eleanor, you could have been hired. I know if I had been Mr Anderson I would have considered firing you for your reckless, self-righteous behaviour… In fact you were lucky to not receive disciplinary action…"

Deciding to interrupt him there, or else I would have knocked the living daylights out of him, I cried out "You're absolutely right Colin."

A look of confusion crosses his face. "I am?" he asked incredulously.

"_What?!?!?!?!_" asked the little voice in my head "_You agreed with him_?"

"Uh… yeah, you're absolutely right Colin… but, I got to uh… go to the… (_pause_) bathroom! Yes, I've got to go to the loo; I'll… talk to you later." I replied back hurriedly and ran to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and turned around and locked the door. Leaning against the door, I release the breath I've been holding in. Thank goodness for bathrooms having locks on their doors.

After catching my breath, I move towards a cupboard and take out a hairbrush. Sitting down on the tile floor, I start brushing through my thick, shiny chestnut hair. "_Stupid Colin! Stupid mom and the photo shoot_!" I thought bitterly, as I took a vicious swipe of my hair. My thoughts then strayed back to yesterday morning.

**FLASH BACK**

"Rise and Shine Elle!" chirped my mom at 5 am in the morning as she entered my room and went to open the blinds of my room. Ignoring her I dug deeper into the folds of my bed covers. "_Hmmm… warmth, peace and quiet_" I drowsily thought and then sighed.

"ELEANOR MARGARET GARDINER! GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!" screamed my mom, frustrated that I hadn't gotten out of bed yet.

"Five more minutes, mom. It's too early right now" I murmured as I curled up into a ball.

Mom let out an angry growl as Mike entered the room. "What's going on mom?" yawned Mike.

"Your sister won't get out of bed, that's what" stated mom angrily.

"Oh, is that all?" asked Mike giving a sleepy smile. "I'll wake her up for you mom." Taking a deep breath in, Mike yells "Fire! Fire! FIRE! The house is on FIRE! Elle! Get up! The house is on fire!"

"What?!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed. "Come on then" I called as I hurriedly put on my night robe and fuzzy slippers and then dropped to the floor. "Mom, Mike there's a fire, the smoke will rise up here" I said as I began crawling sniper style.

Mike started cracking up and laughed harder and harder. Mom wore an amused look on her face. "What?! There's a fire. You can laugh once we're outside. We got to go get Jen and dad" I told them, trying to get them to join me on the floor. The smoke was probably rising and I was getting slightly worried.

"There's no (_choke_) fire (_gasp_) Elle, I just (_choke_) said that so (_gasp_) you would (_gasp_) wake up (_choke_)" chuckled Mike and mom joined in giggling.

"WHAT?!" I cried out furious. It was 5 in the morning.

Mike then added gleefully, "And what about Colin? Would you have let him be burnt alive in the house?"

"Yes" I muttered glaring at my brother through my sleep filled eyes.

"Elle!" shrieked my mom outraged as I visibly flinched. It was too early in the morning for this. "You're cousin Colin is family! He's the only young man I know that actually likes you. His prospects are good and I don't want an old maid, a spinster for a daughter! You're going to be nice to him, understood?"

Mike stood there laughing as my eyes widened in fear. "But… mom, that's, that's not right" I stuttered.

"Not right? Young lady, what's not right is the way you're still single. You're twenty four for god's sake. Act like it Elle! You're going to be nice to Colin. If he asks you out to dinner then you are going to say yes. Is that understood young lady?" berated mom.

"Yes, mother" I answer resigned.

"Good, now lets get your clothes picked out for today, after all we are having a family photo shoot; and then we'll do your hair and then make up! A whole morning with one of my darling daughters, Mike go back to bed, I don't want my baby boy with bags under his eyes" smiled mom.

**END FLASH BACK**

Sighing, I stopped brushing my hair or viciously attacking it with a hairbrush and place the hairbrush back in the cupboard drawer that I got it from. I still feel like ripping Colin's head off. "_Damn,_ _time to make a mad dash to the kitchen back door before I can commit murder_" I thought as I turned the lock and slowly opened the door. Checking to see if the close was clear, I bolted out.

**Chapter 23**

"Elle, you're finally back I see" called mom as I entered the living room, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. "What on earth are you wearing?" she almost shrieked.

"Well… I (_gasp_) believe it is called clothes mom, (_gasp_) or as some other Americans would say, in its other noun form, clothing…" I added hesitantly looking down at the woollen rug. I heard several chuckles and giggles follow my statement. Looking up I see the Darcys and Bingleys sitting on the lounge chairs with dad, Jen, Mike and Colin.

"_Oh, damn it_._ Wait… What are they doing here_?" I thought to myself as my brain finally processed that the Darcys and Bingleys aren't usually in my parents' living room.

"Eleanor, what is the weather outside currently?" asked mom slowly, clearly exasperated.

"Uh… it's snowing, the wind's blowing?" I asked hopefully.

"And when it's snowing, sister dear, think hard about this, is it cold or hot?" piped Mike condescendingly.

"Cold" I answered puzzled.

"Then why are you in a camisole and red hot short shorts?" yelled my mother as everyone else except for Caroline, William and Colin share amused looks.

"Because I'm hot?" was my smart reply as Jen and Georgie started giggling and a laugh escaped everyone else.

"No, you are most certainly not" said Mike in a mock serious tone as Jen and Georgie howled even louder.

"No, you are most certainly not, what?" I asked still clearly confused.

"HOT!!!" simultaneously exclaimed a frustrated Caroline and William.

"Huh, the weather isn't hot?" I asked, now very lost "Mike doesn't think I'm hot? You don't think I'm hot? How do you know, I was the one running?" My questions were answered with everyone's laughter. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean Mike is my brother and well Caroline, you are a girl… Huh?" I responded again, trying to do some damage control.

"No, it's not that dear, why don't you get changed out of your running gear and we'll see you in fifteen?" smiled Kate (Mrs Bingley) kindly with tears in her eyes.

"Uh…" I replied, pausing to scan the half hysterical room. I spotted Jen and Georgie being helped up off the floor by Charlie. "Okay…" I smiled shakily as I left the room.

**15 minutes later…**

I had just got out of my warm shower, and boy was it cold. Well… I only had my fluffy, white towel wrapped around me. "BRRRrrrr…" was the sound my lips made as my teeth began to chatter.

Walking to my wardrobe, I took out a pair of pants, my cream cords, a white thermal long sleeve shirt and a black woollen jacket with the word "No…" scrawled in light blue onto it in the right hand corner. Putting those clothes on and taking my hair out of the bun I had put it in for my shower, I take a quick glance at the mirror before walking out of my room to join the guests in the living room.

As I approached the entrance to the living room, I heard some laughter and animated conversation going on, so being the kind, considerate, thoughtful person that I am; I decided to walk around into the less obvious entrance into the living room. Turning around, I take about six steps before I bump into something hard.

"Ooooofff!" I exclaimed as I stumbled back only to be held by a pair of strong arms that stopped me from falling. "Thanks" I murmured as I slowly looked up to see who my saviour from falling down on my ass was. I ended up looking into a pair of green eyes.

"Still clumsy as ever, I see" smirked William, amusement clearly in his eyes, still holding onto me.

"Still an obnoxious jerk as always" I retorted back "Why aren't you in the living room where everyone else is? Did you miss me so much, that you felt an unshakeable urge to look for me?"

"That's about right" haughtily replied William as a faint blush appeared in his cheeks. He then flashed me a bright smile.

"Uh… can you let go of me now?" I asked nervously, breathing slightly heavier as I thought to myself "Damn him and his gorgeous, charming smile."

"Oh… r-r-r-ight…" stammered William, his cheeks now scarlet as his green eyes bore into mine.

"What's going on here?" demanded dad in a thunderous voice, as he walked out of the living room followed by Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley.

"It's not what you think Mr Gardiner!" exclaimed William hurriedly as I cried out at the same time "I had a bit of an accident daddy!" Everyone left in the living room was now making their way out into the corridor, to see what had caused Mr Gardiner to raise his voice.

"Oh, and what would I be thinking, William?" asked Mr Gardiner sternly as Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley watched on amused.

"That… that… Elle, I mean… your daughter… no Elle and I… that we… umm… we're involved… Uh… like in a relationship" stuttered William.

"You do know, that I was a journalist, right?" asked Mr Gardiner.

"Yes, of course sir" replied William.

"Well, then son, why are you're arms around Elle?" asked Mr Darcy, with an amused glint in his eyes.

"What?!" squawked Caroline, Georgie and I together; as Mrs Bingley and Mrs Darcy started laughing at our red faces, William and mine's.

William immediately dropped his arms from my waist as he flushed an even darker red. We both turned in the opposite direction, not wanting to look at each other. Feeling extremely uncomfortable, I answered "Well… Mr Darcy, George (I corrected myself as Mr Darcy sent me a raised eyebrow) I was walking out towards the living room and decided to enter a different way, causing me to bump into William over here and he well caught me." I ended lamely.

"So, there was no making out, one on one action going on?" asked Mike suggestively.

"No!" William and I both exclaimed sending daggers at Mike.

"Well… I guess there will be" giggled Georgie, pointing upwards.

"Huh?" I exclaimed before my eyes followed the direction of her finger. "Mistletoe!" I gasped surprised.

"Very good, Elle and guess what you do when you're under the mistletoe with someone of the opposite sex" grinned Mike in his condescending tone.

"No!" I exclaimed moving away from William.

"Awww… poor Will, you just got rejected man" teased Charlie.

"Elle, don't be such a spoil sport" admonished Jen.

"Elle, go kiss William. You'll be breaking tradition otherwise. And I will not have you break this long standing, Christmas tradition" ordered mom, her eyes shinning.

I shook my head in response, I could actually see the inner workings of her crazy mind, she had found me a new boyfriend it seems and was already thinking up an evil plan, no scheme.

"William George Darcy! I will not have my son breaking tradition either. Go kiss Elle now and show her the gentleman that you can be and the one your father and I raised you up to be" directed Mrs Darcy.

"_Aaahh!!! Evil people_" I thought to myself, my eyes darting from side to side as I tried to find a way to escape. No such lock as it seems that everyone had William and I enclosed in a circle. "_All of them are evil except for Caroline and Colin…"_ I thought as the little voice in my head responded_ "Argh… you so did not just think that. This is after all Caroline and Colin, you were in a state of shock, state of shock! Yes, that's it! Oooh…William's approaching you_"

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked with fear in my voice as my mind had processed that William was really, really close to me. I could see his features, his nose, his green eyes, his lips… oh god… I could smell his scent, his nice cologne, his aftershave…

"I'm going to kiss you" he replied simply, as his cheeks were once again, a rosy colour.

"Uhhh…" I stuttered taking a step backwards but was pulled in by a pair of strong arms that had circled around my waist and then cut off by a pair of sweet, cappuccino tasting lips.


	9. Revenge is so Sweet!

**Chapter 24**

Will and I had just broken off from the kiss and were just standing idiotically, still in a daze. Even though it was a short kiss, it was most definitely memorable. Looking around I noticed that everyone was just standing around with amused smirks on their faces excluding Caroline and Colin.

Mr Darcy, George, broke the silence by saying with a calculating look in his eye, "Elle, I hope you are not too offended by my son's childish reluctance. Well at least he uh… carried through. In my defence, he only inherited half my genes."

"Hey!" exclaimed an outraged Anne, Mrs Darcy as she began to glower at her husband.

"Uh… what I meant to say was that William has mine and Anne's recessive genes and takes after his aunt, Anne's sister" stammered Mr Darcy (George) looking fearfully at his wife.

"You mean Aunt Kitty dad?" snorted Georgie as she began to shake, struggling to control her giggles, while William's eyes widened, looking like tennis balls.

"George!" reprimanded Mrs Anne Darcy as her eyes darted around the corridor for something to whack her husband over the head with. Everyone else, watching the scene, burst out into laughter.

"Well… at least Will kissed Elle, so now we can all proceed into the cars" spoke up Mr Bingley rather awkwardly.

"I don't think it really counts as a kiss, dad" teased Charlie good naturedly as he waggled his eyebrows in William's direction; laughing at the sign of William's blushed face.

"Yeah! Where was the tongue? That's not how you kiss a girl, Darcy! Especially not my sister!" hollered Mike.

"Yeah Will! Bad kisser! Bad kisser! Bad kisser! Bad kisser! Bad kisser! Bad kisser!" taunted Georgie.

"And how would you know what's a bad or good kisser, Georgie?" I smirked as my friend began to slowly lose her cockiness, as all eyes turned to her. So I am a tad sadistic. Ok, maybe a lot.

"Uh… I well… you see…" stuttered Georgie uncomfortably, while I tried to choke back a laugh.

"What? Boys have dared to be near you Georgie? They've kissed you? Some boys, wait… teenage hormonal, perverted, adolescent boys, kissed my little baby sister? Did they try to do anything else? Did they force themselves upon you? That's it, of course" growled William as he began to pace the room.

"Why didn't you tell me, mom or dad before? We would have been there for you always" added William in a much softer, concerned tone as he stopped and looked at his sister. Pacing again, he demanded in a voice, trying to control his anger, "Georgie, I need details! Names, age, school and phone number or address. No one is getting away with touching my sister!"

"Son, William honey, don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" asked a half amused, half concerned Mrs Darcy.

"A lot" added Georgie while she glowered at me.

"Mom, this is your daughter we're talking about! We don't even know what immoral things, these rascals have been doing to her" exclaimed William exasperatedly.

"Eh? Dude don't you think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean if all us brothers are suppose to be this protective of our sisters, shouldn't I take you and Charlie OUTSIDE???" said Mike in a mock serious tone. Jane and Charlie blushed heavily, with the redness of their cheeks rivalling William's and I suspect mine.

"What??? Don't you even dare do that to my William!" shrieked Caroline.

_The parents shared an amused look at their children's antics and telepathically agreed to stay out of the agreement and took a couple of steps back to watch the scene unfold. Colin stood there looking immensely uncomfortable, fidgeting with his buttons. _

"What about me Caroline? Don't you even care for the wellbeing of your brother?" asked Charlie looking immensely hurt.

"Aw… of course she does" said Jen in a calm, soothing, placating voice as she began to rub Charlie's dropped shoulders.

"Oooohh!!!" hollered Georgie and me as we snickered at Jen's facial expression.

"Let's get back to the point. I'm waiting for an answer William" spoke up Mike testily.

"Uh… That's entirely different. One, I'm not a hormonal, horny, perverted teenager!" exclaimed William as Jen, Georgie and I cracked up into laughter.

"No, you're just a hormonal, perverted, horny 30 year old adult!" replied Mike sarcastically, trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm not 30! I'm only 28! I don't turn 30 until 2 more years!" growled an outraged Will. The whole room roared in laughter.

"I don't think that was my son's point William" dryly remarked dad mischievously as the other parents shot him the 'I-thought-we-agreed-to-stay-out-of-it' look.

"Reason, number two, Will?" asked Mike, mock serious.

"There are a number of witnesses here to attest this statement. I didn't try to do anything funny" replied William confidently.

"Oh, I beg to differ Will. Your lips were definitely on Elle's lips" piped up Charlie.

"_Is the world against me today? First I had to kiss Elle, I mean that girl and now this_" thought Will to himself as he tried to come up with another reason. After a minute's deliberation, Will spoke up again "Thirdly, mom made me do it"

"So what you're a mommy's boy?" teased Mike as Will blushed harder.

"No, I'm not! I love my mom but I'm not a mommy's boy" said Will rather angrily "Ok, fine, I kissed your sister. Yes, I kissed your sister. I kissed her because we were under the stupid mistletoe. There was nothing in it! I don't have feelings for her. I don't even like her! If it wasn't for the mistletoe, if I wasn't caught under the mistletoe with her I wouldn't even have kissed her. I didn't even really kiss her. As you said before there was no tongue"

"Well… that means you two will just have to kiss again huh? But this time, do it properly" smiled mom suggestively. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt a bit. Ok, it hurt a lot. What a way to ruin one's self esteem. Stupid William and his pretty green eyes and his oh so prettier, sweet lips.

"William! Apologise to Elle, now. That was really rude and hurtful" cried a shocked Mrs Darcy.

"Or better yet, you guys could kiss and make up" joked a delighted Georgie.

"I am sorry" said William rather stiffly to me before turning and saying "I think we should get going. The community centre isn't going to decorate or clean itself"

"True, true" agreed a remorseful looking father of mine as everyone began to move towards the front door.

Jen, Georgie and I lagged behind the parents, Mike and Colin; with Charlie, Caroline and dare I say the name of the biggest jerk on this planet, William.

"Are you ok, Elle?" asked a concern Jen.

"Yeah, are you? My brother doesn't always think before talking" piped up Georgie.

"Of course I am, not at all offended" I replied. Yeah, I am a massive liar and I'm going straight to hell one day.

Both of them gave me doubtful looks and at the sight of their faces, I thought of the way to have my revenge on William. "Oh yeah, seriously I mean I have to go and wash my mouth out now. Your brother doesn't have hepatitis or polio or any other disease, does he?" I asked in a mock serious tone, loud enough to be heard by the people walking in front of us.

"Not that I know of" giggled Georgie and finally Jen relieved that my feelings weren't hurt. Seeing the sight of William's shoulders drop a little, I smile, doing a victory dance in my head, as I knew I struck a cord with the guy's massive ego, before joining in the giggles.

**Chapter 25**

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la," sang Georgie as we began to hung up coincidentally boughs of holly and the dreaded mistletoe.

"Georgie, do you want to sit down next to me? I've already managed to scratch my nail, hanging up this stuff. It's not like this place couldn't hire interior decorators" scowled Caroline as she sat down in a plastic chair, examining the slight chip in nail polish in her left index finger.

Georgie rolled her eyes and was about to say something when I interrupted. "That's not the next lines in the song, Caroline. It's…" I said smilingly, before singing "Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la, la la la la!"

You might wonder why I am in such a good mood, but it might have to do with the fact that the Christmas tree fell down on William as he was putting on the lights. Ha ha ha I am definitely sadistic. Wait… it should be ho ho ho.

**FLASHBACK**

"So what are we doing at the community centre mom?" I asked as we walked out of our warm cosy car into the blizzard-like freezing cold.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Oh wait you were out running in your red short shorts" sighed mom exasperatedly.

"No, no mom, you said it all wrong. I was out running at amazingly fast unhuman-like speeds and my shorts were red, red hot, short, shorts" I replied cheekily.

"No Elle, you got it all wrong. Your shorts were red, wet, very wet shorts" chimed Mike as he walked up behind us.

"Nah uh, you're just jealous" I said as I stuck out my tongue and turned to face mom.

Mom just rolled her eyes and said "Apparently, this year, the community centre was so low on donations and volunteers that they couldn't afford to hold up the Christmas days and events they usually do. So, Kenneth, Mr Lalor organised for a group of affluent families to lend a hand. So here we are."

"Is Kirsten going to be here mom?" I asked excitedly.

"Is Kirsten going to be here mom?" mocked Mike as I punched him in the shoulder in return.

"She should be" smiled mom as we entered the building. "I'll see you two later, I'm joining the old parents over there" beamed mom as she headed off in the direction she pointed in.

"So, what do you want to do Mike?" I asked as I turned around to see my brother dear had already ditched me. Figures.

"Well if it isn't my Smelly Ellie Bellie" teased Rick as he came up to me carrying a dust pan with what I suppose use to be a bauble inside.

"Aw… cutie pie what did I tell you about calling me that in public? Honey, you know how that makes me blush" I replied.

Shaking his head, Rick spoke up again "Took your time Evans. Come when we're almost finished."

"Oh and how are you finished?" I asked pointed out the bare walls, tables full of decorations, unwrapped toys that were yet to be sorted.

"Do you not see? Do those eyes not see 'Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, So do our minutes hasten to their end; Each changing place with that which goes before, In sequent toil all forwards do contend. Nativity, once in the main of light, Crawls to maturity, wherewith being crown'd, Crooked elipses 'gainst his glory fight, And Time that gave doth now his gift confound. Time doth transfix the flourish set on youth And delves the parallels in beauty's brow, Feeds on the rarities of nature's truth, And nothing stands but for his scythe to mow: And yet to times in hope my verse shall stand, Praising thy worth, despite his cruel hand.' Don't you see Evans?"

"What does that have to do with anything about how this place is near the state of completeness?" I asked confused.

"It's Shakespeare, Evans. Duh" replied Rick condescendingly.

"I know it's Shakespeare. What does Sonnet 60 have to do with it?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Oh everything Evans, it's just that some of us are visionaries while others aren't. If only you could see this placed completed, if only" smirked Rick.

"In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes, For they in thee a thousand errors note;" I retorted.

"Oh touché Evans, so why the storm clouds and bad mood?" asked Rick.

"There are no storm clouds, no bad mood" I replied rather defensively.

"Ooohh… Is Evans getting defensive?" asked Kirsten as she approached us.

"I'm not defensive" I huffed.

"Oh yes you are" teased Kirsten. "Evans, you're with me, we're wrapping the toys. Rick get back to work. That tree isn't going to put itself up."

"Ah… what a cold, cold brush off. Not even an acknowledgement or endearment or anything" sighed Rick loudly as he walked away.

"You love it!" was Kirsten's quick, witty comeback as she dragged me off to the wrapping tables. "So what's up with you Evans? I'm supposing it's male problems, no?" asked Kirsten.

"Jen told you didn't she? Stupid Darcy. Stupid William. Stupid mistletoe. Stupid matchmaking crazed mother. Stupid jerk. Stupid… argh… everything is just stupid!" I exclaimed.

"I see we want to talk about it" laughed Kirsten. "Though I think I might not be able to let you write in Sparkle anymore, if you use the same word in every two word sentence. I don't really care about grammar really, but that kind of crosses the line by 5 miles. I loved this month's article by the way"

"I try." I replied as I began to wrap up a ball. "Stupid ball. Stupid wrapping paper! Why would you give someone a stupid ball as a stupid gift? Stupid people" I exclaimed as I began to badly crease, scrunch the wrapping paper.

Recovering from her laugh, Kirsten asks in a hush whisper, "Was it good?"

"Was what good?" I asked moodily as I reached for the tape to finish wrapping the stupid ball.

"The kiss" replied Kirsten simply.

"Yes, but the guy's a jerk" I replied as my index and thumb finger began to be mummified in clear Sellotape.

"Will! Be careful!" squealed Caroline. "It's dangerous"

"Speak of the devil" I murmured darkly as I reached for another toy to wrap.

"Oh my gosh, Elle you have to look" gasped Kirsten.

"I thought you already had a boy toy" I replied wryly, putting down the my little pony toy. I turned around to see William on a ladder, holding onto a chain of, Christmas tree lights. "What am I suppose to be seeing?" I asked tersely.

William moved to the side, to wrap the lights around the tree, but reached too far and tripped. In slow motion, as he pulled on the lights to try to break his fall, he lands on the ground as the tree slowly tips down towards him and crashes him.

"Oh, is he hurt?" exclaimed Kirsten looking worried as a group of people scramble to check.

"Let's hope so" I muttered under my breath as I reached for some shiny green ribbon.

"Elle, do you have to be such a masochist?" asked Kirsten exasperated.

"One word for you Kirsten, karma" was my reply.

"So that means you can enjoy the sight of him being hurt?" asked a slightly disapproving Kirsten.

"Exactly" I smiled as I felt my mood change.

**END FLASHBACK **

"Elle! Hey Elle!" exclaimed Georgie as she clicked her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry" I replied as I got out of my daze. Smiling apologetically, I asked "What's up?"

"We're finished with the holly" giggled Georgie as she pointed to my masterpiece.

Looking at my masterpiece, I saw a large square of silver and an extra thick layer of holly. Bending in for a closer look, I realised that the large square is actually staples. "Oh…" was my smart reply.

"C'mon, let's go get some pizza! We finished. There's nothing more to do. N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" beamed Georgie. "Race you there" she cried as she tore off, without me.


	10. I like you

**Chapter 26**

"Wake me up, waKE ME UP INSIDE, I CAN"T WAKE UP, WAKE ME UP INSIDE" blared across the house and as I heard it, I buried myself deeper under the blankets.

"SAVE ME, CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK, WAKE ME UP" blared louder, penetrating through my vast layers of blankets. Giving a frustrated sigh, I got out of bed to investigate where the noise was coming from.

Putting on my dressing robe and grabbing my slippers, I dawdled out of my room in a sleepy haze. In the corridor I met Jen, dad and mom.

"Colin and Mike must be deaf or have really big earmuffs, c'mon I think it's coming from downstairs in the lounge room" murmured dad.

As we trudged down the stairs, the music got louder and we were forced to cover our ears. We entered the lounge room, and were greeted with an unbelievable sight. Sitting right next to the home entertainment system was Mike, wearing massive earmuffs, smiling.

"Michael Dominic Gardiner!!! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!!?? TURN THAT HORRIBLE NOISE, MUSIC RIGHT DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!" yelled mom, rivalling the music emitted from the entertainment system.

Mike reluctantly turned down the music, as mom began to berate him.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU DISTURBED YOUR SISTERS FROM THEIR SLEEP! YOUR PARENTS! AND MOST LIKELY THE NEIGHBOURS! HAVE YOU HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED CONSIDERATION?!!!" screamed mom as she tried desperately to tower over Mike.

"Of course mom, that's why I decided to wake everyone up. I wouldn't open the presents up without everyone down here to watch. Opening presents is a time for family. That's why I decided to wake everyone up" smirked Mike.

"You woke me up at (_I glanced at the clock on the wall_) 4.30 in the morning, so you could what????" I yelled.

"Actually, 4.15 but you guys were in to deep of a slumber. I believe you were in stage 3 of the sleep cycle; and to open the presents" replied Mike nonchalantly.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE PEPSQUEAK!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!! I SHOULD REMOVE ALL YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS! STARTING WITH YOUR… PANCREAS!!!!" I yelled as I slowly moved towards my brother, my hands in the strangling position, with dad swiftly moving behind me to hold me back.

"Let me get him, daddy let go" I whined as I struggled against my father and had to be content with shooting death glares at my brother.

"Yeah Mike, that was slightly inconsiderate. Perhaps you should have waited until maybe 6 am?" asked a sleepy Jen, a smile illuminated her tired facial features.

"But Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents" whimpered Mike, looking defeated and scared simultaneously.

"Little Women won't save you now Mike" I hollered as I untangled myself from dad's grasp.

"Well why don't we all go back to bed and get some more sleep. Will be down at shall we say 7?" asked an amused sleepy dad. Without waiting for an answer, he had already wrapped an arm around mom and was proceeding to the stairs.

Giving one last death glare at Mike, I journeyed to the stairs with Jen and Mike following from behind. Reaching my room, I close my door and shuffle to my bed. "Hmm… sleep" I murmured as I crawled under the covers.

**2 hours later**

"Elle! It's Christmas!!! Elle, It's Christmas! Wakie Wakie! Wake up!" shouted an enthusiastic voice, as about 80kg crushed my body.

"Gerrof me!" I murmured as I tried to curl up into a ball.

"Nooo…. You have to wake up, if you don't we can't open the presents!" whinged the voice.

"If you don't get off me right now, I'll make sure you'll never be able to wake up" I threatened as I struggled to bury the blankets.

"Aw… you're no fun! C'mon Elle, Wakie Wakie!" chirped Mike as he pulled off all my blankets.

"Ah!!! It's cold!!! What do you think you're doing? What's wrong with you?" I yelled as I tried to protect myself from the incoming cold.

"I'm just trying to wake you up, it's almost time to open the presents" replied Mike calmly.

Glancing at the clock, on bedside table, I yelled "It's only 6.45! Dad said we were opening presents at 7! I have 15 minutes more of sleep!" as I lunged at him for my blankets back.

"Yeah, but you have to get ready in the morning. No offence sis, but your breath stinks" smirked Mike.

"Why you little sadist! You stupid, chauvinistic, misogynist, moronic, JERK!" I shouted as I grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the head. "You better run!" I yelled.

With that, Mike dropped my blankets and made a run for it, with me chasing him out with my pillows.

"AARGGGHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed frustrated, as I headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair.

After I had finished, I walked out of my room and bumped into Colin. "Hey Colin" I greeted unwillingly.

"Eleanor, Good morning! It seems like everyone else is down in the lounge room already, leaving you and me" replied Colin. "Shall we go down together?" asked Colin as he did a sweeping bow and offered me his pinstriped, pyjama covered arm.

Laughing, I replied "No thanks Colin, let's just go down. I think we're late." With that, I moved swiftly down the stairs with Colin following behind like a little lost puppy dog.

"Wait Eleanor! Please…" choked Colin as he fell in front of me.

"Yes, Colin…" I asked irritated, tapping my foot on the wooden floorboards.

"I was wondering if you, well of course you would, consider becoming my girlfriend once we get back to New York City?" enquired Colin.

"I… uh…" I stuttered as he grasped my hands.

"I must have you know that I have admired you from a far for a long time Eleanor. You're beauty has enthralled and enchanted me. I don't think you could find a better match suited to you, than me. In fact, I have every intention of marrying you, but mother thinks I should start dating you before we jump to matrimony" smiled Colin as he walked towards me.

Taking a couple of steps back, I stuttered "Colin, uh… I don't… you see… I'm not…but we're COUSINS!"

"Cousins, twice removed so it is perfectly legal, Eleanor. Besides, I talked to your mother and she doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact she encouraged me to ask you today. That's why I am so enchanted with you. You're so modest. Though you do have a lot of negative traits, like some of your temper tantrums, remember the instance you ripped Mr Wickham's head off? Entirely not professional and your opinionated, immoral, wrong, controversial, radical views but we can work on that together" said Colin condescendingly before smiling.

"You, arrogant, self-obsessed moron! I don't like you!" I yelled, as I took possession back of my hands, and then turned leaving a shocked Colin in my wake.

Storming into the lounge room, I was greeted with a "There you are! What took you so long?" from Mike.

Glaring at him, I replied in a deadly, cold voice "I was detained."

"Ok," replied Jen shakily. "Why don't we start opening the presents?"

"But Colin isn't here" whined mom.

Ignoring my mom, I walked towards the Christmas tree and grabbed a present addressed to me. "Shall we start?" I asked moodily.

"That's what I'm talking about! Let's begin!" exclaimed Mike as he tore into his stash with a maniac speed.

Watching with a slight bemused expression, Jen and dad sighed before proceeding to open their presents. Half way into unwrapping the presents, Colin sullenly entered.

"Colin, why don't you take a seat next to Elle and start unwrapping your presents?" asked mom.

"Thank you, Aunt" murmured Colin as he moved to sit next to me.

Speaking in a hush tone, Colin started talking to me. "I understand why you're mad at me Eleanor. You girls like playing hard to get and I deprived you of that. I'm deeply sorry."

"You really are thick, aren't you?" I hissed back and got up to sit next to Mike, who was happily wearing the New York Knicks basketball singlet/jersey.

**Chapter 27**

After a frustrating morning opening presents, I decided to take a run, but this time in an icy blue, nike camisole and black short shorts. It wasn't that my presents were bad or something like that it was more the events that followed before I could open them.

"I was your girl, gave you my world, My everything, But you wouldn't see, I had your back, I backed you up, whatever I did was never enough, Just you... you, That's all you ever thought about, You... you, No one matters like you do, what goes around comes around, You should know by now" sang my ipod as I ran around the park, 4 blocks away from my house.

"Yo Evans!" shouted someone but to no avail as I had the earphones securely in my head and only heard a strange sound. Shrugging it off as an animal of nature, I picked up the pace and began to switch from my jog into a run.

"EVANS!!!" cried an exuberant voice as I was tackled and collided into the ground, my earphones knocked out of my ears.

Looking up startled, I come face to face, with Rick's cheerful eyes. "Get off me!" I yelled as I rolled him off me.

"What? No hello or anything?" asked Rick in mock hurt.

"I believe you just said Evans, but hello" I said exasperatedly as I placed my earphones back into my ears.

"Ooohh… what are you listening to?" asked Rick as he grabbed the earphones out of my hands.

"All your one night stands, should've thought about that, Says she's just a friend, should've thought about that, Are you satisfied now, should've thought about that, cause you can't hold me down" sang my ipod in response.

"Ooohh… angry girl music, you couldn't have been dumped yet! I mean you don't even have a boyfriend for cheating to occur…" teased Rick and then whispered quietly "Unless you're secretly married?"

"How'd you know, it was suppose to be a secret" I teased right back.

"What's suppose to be a secret?" asked Andrew.

Looking in the direction of the voice, I smile before saying "Oh, hey Andrew, Rick trying to guess why I'm listening to Marion Raven"

"Angry girl music, actually" corrected Rick.

"Huh? Angry girl music?" asked William.

"Hey William, what brings you here?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, mom, dad, Georgie and I are spending Christmas with family, which means Rick and Andy" replied William, uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's all true! We're stuck with him for another 3 days. Granny won't hear of anything else" whinged Rick.

"True, True, little brother" agreed Andrew in mock dismay.

"So, why are you out in the freezing cold and not inside with your family?" I asked smilingly.

"Well… you see" began Andrew but was cut off by Rick. "We could ask you the same question and you haven't answered my previous question."

"It's not angry girl music, it's more like passionate music…" I replied defensively.

"Passionately angry, and?" teased Rick.

"Had a bad morning" I replied resignedly.

"Bad morning? But Evans… it's Christmas morning, meaning PRESENTS!!!" exclaimed Rick excitedly.

"Yeah, presents Elle, unless you got crappy presents?" piped up Andrew.

"Why is it that guys always have to think about presents, when one says Christmas morning?" I asked exasperated.

"Because that's the only thing to look forward to" exclaimed Rick.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked "Really?"

"Yup, I got awesome presents. Thanks for the iphone by the way" smiled Rick as he gave me a quick embrace.

"Eww… Rick's hugging me! You know the one thing I didn't get that I needed was antiseptic?" I said jokingly.

"Ouch, how you wound me milady" teased Rick. "C'mon Andy, I bet 10 bucks that I'll beat you in 5 rounds of the park."

"You're on, Rick" replied Andrew before turning to William and me and saying "I trust you two can behave, right?" before winking.

"On your marks, GO!" yelled Rick as they sprinted off down the track.

"So, uh… why the bad morning?" asked William awkwardly.

"Wow… you're actually trying to have a proper conversation with me" I teased as William flushed a bright red. "Do you really want to know?" I asked amused.

"Sure, why not?" replied William.

"Well… I was woken up at 4.30 in the morning by my sad excuse for a brother, then woken up again at 6.45 and then accosted by a disturbing cousin. Is it fair for me now to have a vendetta against all of the males species?" I asked, frustrated.

"Uh… I suppose so?" asked William awkwardly "So, how have you been?"

"Since the last two days ago?" I asked chirpily.

"Uh… yeah" replied William as he began to fidget. He looked so adorable and cute.

"Well… I've been good, you?" I replied.

"Yeah, good" smiled William.

"So, why are you out here in the cold?" I asked.

"Well… I… We… uh… called… you… Jen said… here" stuttered William uncomfortably.

"You're going to have to repeat that" I said smilingly.

"Rick wanted to see you today and so he called your place and well… Jen said you were running, so we uh… jogged here" replied William abashedly.

Laughing at his awkwardness, I asked without thinking, "Is that why you're here as well? Because, Rick wanted to see me?" After I asked that question, I was psychologically beating myself up with a stick.

"I…Uh… you see, the thing is… Iwantedtotalktoyouaboutthekisstheotherdayunderthemistletoe" stammered William, looking highly uncomfortable.

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion he really had spoken too fast. I watched as he took a deep breath in and exhaled. He opened his mouth and said calmly, slowly "I wanted to talk to you about the kiss the other day, under the mistletoe."

"Uh… there's really nothing to talk about. We kissed and you felt nothing, I felt nothing, so really there's nothing to talk about" I blabbered feeling highly uncomfortable with his green eyes staring and searching into my eyes.

"I didn't feel nothing" he replied softly as he walked closer to me.

"Yeah… you did. It's really ok, I mean…" I replied as I looked from side to side. I tried to move away but my feet were rooted down for the moment.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks" murmured William as he was now barely a foot away from me. "You're really unconventional Elle. You've treated and said things to me that no other girl would have, ever. You're different. You're special."

"Gee… thanks" I breathed as I felt his warm breath against me and looked down at the snow covered ground.

I felt two warm hands on either side of my cheeks. Looking up I saw that they were William's and he was gradually raising my face, so that he was looking into my eyes and I was looking into his green ones. Looking into my eyes he said softly and gently without breaking eye contact "You're eyes are an amazing blue. Sapphire, I think."

I felt myself drowning into the depths of his green eyes. The next thing he said really astounded me. I watched as his lips opened and heard his gentle, caring voice say "I think… I think I like you. Perhaps even love you."


	11. Pensive thoughts

**Chapter 28**

I stand there in a peculiar trance. William's arms were around me and I was staring into the depths of his green eyes. They showed warmth, kindness, understanding, anxiety and something else I couldn't put a finger on. His words were slowly sinking in and being processed in my mind.

'_I think I like you. Perhaps even love you_'

'_He likes me. He might even perhaps love me_' I thought and gave an involuntary smile. I began to feel light headed and dazed, then realisation hit and brought me back to reality.

"What?!?!" I demanded as I pulled away from his embrace, shocked. My face probably resembled Rudolph's nose.

Looking slightly reluctant, William replied hesitantly "I think I'm in love with you." I could see the uncertainty and nervousness in his eyes.

"But you've known me for a little over a week." I replied exasperatedly. My sceptical, cynical, realistic side had finally reared its ugly head.

"I know…but I can't help the way I feel" replied William more confidently.

"And what is it that you feel? Lust is one of the seven deadly sins, you know." I replied, the sarcasm dripping off my tongue.

"I hardly know you… I don't really know why I like, no love you the way I do, but I just do" replied William helplessly, his vivacious green eyes looking imploringly into mine.

"So…now you love me? A couple of minutes ago you weren't even sure" I retort rather aggressively.

"Yes, I do… I just… you're so… wish you…" began William, before taking a deep breath in. He began speaking again in a soft, gentle coaxing tone. "You're so different from me. You're outspoken, impetuous, and naive. You're relaxed, laidback, lackadaisical to the extent of possible negligence. But at the same time, you're caring, considerate, compassionate and sweet. You're funny. When you smile, you actually smile. You're eyes light up. It's sincere, genuine. You're real. I just… No one can help but fall in love with you. I am no one; I can't help but love you."

I wasn't really that flattered with the first half of his speech, but with the second I felt like, I felt like I had this like schoolgirl crush on him. 'Schoolgirl' rang in my head. Taking a deep breath in, to calm the rage building up, I asked angrily, "Is that what you tell all girls, so that they'll sleep with you? Because that sounded quite rehearsed and well practised to me."

I know that was quite harsh and uncalled for but I was trying to provoke him. Trying to get myself angry, so that I'll prevent myself, so I won't do anything stupid, like tell him I feel the exact same way.

William's green eyes flashed in anger. "Quite rehearsed and well practised? I… I don't have to say anything, so demeaning, so embarrassing, to get laid. It is your sex that says stuff like that, so I'll take pity and sleep with them" he replied in a cold voice.

"Then… why in the world, are you bothering with me?" I asked irritated. I know, great comeback but his now stupid playboy, arrogant, cocky, self-satisfied behaviour, no attitude was getting on my nerves.

"You're such a pain! Like I said before you're different. I can't help the way I feel… Ugh… you're so frustrating!" exclaimed William as he raised his hand and began messing with his hair.

"Oh yeah… Well you're so…" I began fuming but was cut off.

"And the Rickmeister does it again, folks! His just too fast, too furious for anyone to handle!" exclaimed Rick before succumbing to a coughing fit.

"No way bro" puffed Andrew as he stopped just behind his younger brother. "You had a head start and the snow, the track itself is too slippery."

Ignoring his brother, Rick calls out in a commentator's voice "That's not all folks. The Rickmeister is now 4-3 up against the older, slower, senile Andrew Fitzwilliam."

"Oh yeah little bro? We'll see who's slower" growled Andrew as he tackled his brother into the snow covered ground.

"Ah… it's so cold" howled Rick, squirming to get his brother off.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding and gave William an amused look. He gave me one back but also quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tête-à-tête but…" began Andrew but was cut off by Rick.

"No, shameless flirting session" pipped up Rick as he received glares from both William and I.

"Yes, flirting session, but could you give us a hand up?" asked Andrew as he received the same treatment as Rick.

"What? Too tired after your man on boy action? Not enough stamina, huh?" I smirked sadistically.

"As long as I'm the man, sure Evans" replied Rick, not showing any reaction from my comment.

"No way! I'm the man" exclaimed Andrew as he sent a playful punch to Rick's shoulder.

"I'm the man!" exclaimed Rick.

"No, I'm the man!" exclaimed Andrew.

"No" exclaimed Rick.

"Yes" retorted Andrew.

"No" cried Rick.

"Yes" taunted Andrew.

"Nah Uh" whimpered Rick.

"Ah Uh" replied Andrew.

"I'm the man" spoke up Rick confidently.

"No" retorted Andrew.

"Yes" taunted Rick.

"No" responded Andrew.

"Yes! Yes" chimed Rick.

"No! No" rejected Andrew.

Rolling his eyes in half frustration, half amusement at his cousin's antics, William says loudly "You're wrong Elle. It was boy on boy action."

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" whined Richard. "You're suppose to be on my side"

"Why's he suppose to be on your side?" asked Andrew. "I'm his cousin too!"

Rolling my eyes at the hopelessness of the situation, I look at William and say in mock, condescension "That's not how you break them up. Boys!" Picking up snow in both my hands, I smile brightly and say "This is how you do it" before throwing one at Rick and Andy.

"Hey…" exclaimed Rick and Andrew simultaneously. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Andrew evilly.

"Oh no, you don't" I cried before running.

"GET HER!!!" cried Rick and Andrew as if they were giving a war cry. They then begun chasing and pegging snow heavily at my back before Andrew decided to leap and land on me, pushing me into the snow.

"Aaahhh!" I screamed as I felt the freezing cold against my skin, as I struggled and squirmed in trying to free myself.

"Andy, Tickle her!" exclaimed Rick "She's especially ticklish around the sides!"

"Let me go!" I cried as I paused momentarily from squirming and struggling.

"NEVER!!!" cried Andrew joyfully as he began to furiously tickle me.

"Nooooooo…….." I moaned as I was overcome with giggles.

"Get off her Andy" commanded William tersely.

Andrew got off me and I rolled over. He offered me a hand, which I gratefully took and was pulled up. We then began dusting the snow off our bodies.

"It's cold" I chattered as my clothes were now wet and the wind had gotten fiercer and colder.

"Well… that's what you get for wearing a singlet and short shorts" lectured Rick.

"Oh… yes dad. Sorry daddy. How chivalrous and gallant of you" I shot back as I began to shiver.

"Here" William said as he took off his tracksuit jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I could feel William's body warmth and could smell his cologne from his jacket.

"Uh… you don't have to" I replied as I began to remove his jacket.

"Yes, I do" replied William firmly as he placed his hands on mine to stop me from taking it off. I couldn't help but blush, as I remembered the last time we touched.

"Thanks" I replied uneasily as our eyes met.

Andrew gave a rather loud, pronounced cough. "Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!" he voiced as he cleared his voice. "I think it's about time we got home. We're all cold and wet except for Will"

"You're right" I say remorsefully as I looked down at my watch and glanced at each of our sorry looking states.

"I'll walk you home" said William grimly.

"Ah… our dear William. Always the gentleman" teased Rick.

"Well don't all jump up at the chance" I teased "And it's ok, I don't need an escort. It'll take you guys longer and I really don't want to hear Rick complain and whine at work about the nasty cold he got from taking a detour to walk me home."

"I'll see you all later, right?" I asked as I waved and began to jog in the direction of home.

"Find them, use them, then dump 'em" joked Andrew. "Race you guys home?"

"Yeah…" replied William distractedly.

"What are you looking at Wills?" asked Rick as he followed William's direction of sight.

"Isn't that Elle's ipod?" asked William.

"Bless my chickens, you're right!" cried Rick as he ran off to retrieve the ipod.

"C'mon let's all go home..." called Andy. "Ready or not? Get set… GO!!!!" He then set off and began running with William following.

Rick stood there momentarily puzzled. "Hey! No Fair!" he cried as he chased after them.

**Chapter 29**

Gasping for breath, as I had just sprinted the final 200m home, I hastily climb the stairs and creep into my bedroom. Feeling sweaty, cold and hot, all at the same time, I reach into my wardrobe and take out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white camisole and a long sleeve, blue nike sweatshirt and lay it on my bed. Approaching my door, I open it slightly open to see if the coast was clear. Damn… Mike was idly walking to his room. Twenty five seconds later, he was in his room, the door closed. Yes, I thought as I darted to the linen closet and grabbed two towels, before darting back into my room. Closing the door to my room, I begin stripping before grabbing the towels and walked into my bathroom.

As the hot water cascaded down my back, warming up my cold, numb body, my thoughts drifted off to my conversation with William.

"_No one can help but fall in love with you. I am no one; I can't help but love you._"

"_Is that what you tell all girls, so that they'll sleep with you?_"

"_Ugh… you're so frustrating!_"

"Ow…" I groaned as the hot water painfully scalded my body and brought me out of my thoughts. So maybe I did deserve to be scalded for being such a jerk to William. Karma's a bitch.

After being scalded several times, I quickly finished off my shower and wrapped myself with the towels before going to my room to change. While in the process of putting on my sweatshirt, someone knocks at my door.

"Come In" I called but it was probably muffled by my sweatshirt.

"Elle?" asked Jen as she opened the door a crack and peeped in.

"Yeah? Sorry, come in" I say apologetically before offering her a spot on my comfy bed.

"What's up sis?" I ask as I reach for a towel to dry my wet hair.

"Nothing much, just came in to check on you. Was the run good?" asked Jen worriedly.

"Yeah, it was alright" I smiled noncommittally.

"Oh really?" asked Jen with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you using you're psychotic, psychiatric skills on me yet?" I asked teasingly.

"Psychoanalytical you mean?" Jen replied with a smile adorning her features.

"Probably" I smiled.

"No, but speaking of my psychoanalytical skills, who's jacket is that?" she asked pointing to William's jacket on top of my laundry basket.

"I got a new jacket?" I answered hopefully.

"A couple sizes too big?" prodded Jen.

Ooh… she's good. Really good. "I'll grow into it?" I added somewhat guiltily.

"Considering, you're technically not going to physical grow but actually shrink soon… I see how that logic fits…" replied Jen victoriously.

"It's Williams" I muttered not looking up from my bedspread.

"Sorry… I didn't catch that" smirked Jen.

Sighing, I say slowly, enunciating each syllable, "It's William's."

"Oh ho ho" smiled Jen sadistically "So, it's William now, huh?"

"What else did I call him before?" I asked confused.

"Hmmm… let me think, Caroline's lemming, Charlie's psychotic jerk of a friend, the green eyed monster, Georgie's adopted brother, Mutant Arrogant Frog, Shrek's evil step brother and my personal favourite, the Wicked Witch of the West in male form" replied Jen amused.

"Oh…" I replied blushingly, remembering each of the times I called William such.

"Is that a blush? Do you like him? Are you in love with him? Do you want to get married and have his children?" teased Jen.

"Aaargh… that's so wrong" I cried, my face flaming red as I pelted my sister with pillows.

Jen giggles and asks suggestively "So what happened at the park?"

Rolling my eyes, I told Jen everything, even what happened this morning. Stupid psychiatrists and their mind probing abilities. After I had finished my tale, Jen was grasping her stomach, and trying to stop herself from laughing.

"It's really not that funny, Jen!" I whined. "I don't even want the attention!"

"Can you imagine Colin and William getting into a fist fight for your affections?" choked Jen as she began to giggle hard.

"That is quite funny!" I agree and start laughing along.

Sobering up, Jen asks solemnly "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Why do I always attract the mentally unstable guys? And you attract the nice, sweet ones?" I asked exasperated.

"That's not nice Elle! What nice, sweet ones?" asked Jen puzzled.

"You don't know… Hmmm… His name starts with a C and ends with a harlie" I teased.

"Elle! We're just friends" cried Jen, blushing a deep red as she flung pillows back at me.

"Sure, Sure" I replied waggling my eyebrows before squeaking as Jen tackled me down.

"Jen, I never knew you swung this way! I'm happy for you but this is a tad too incestuous for me!" I cried out as Jen began tickling me hard.

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me, if you really want me…" rang my mobile.

"Jen… get off, it's my phone!" I gasped as I reached for my mobile.

"You do know you're ring tone is kind of ironic, considering the situation you're currently in, right?" teased Jen as she got off my bed and walked towards the door.

Shaking my head at her, I pick up the phone. "Hello, this is Eleanor Gardiner speaking."

"Well… Miss Gardiner, not Mrs right? Well… anyway, I was at this park, the other day. I believe it is relatively close to your house, and I picked up this rather intriguing electronic device. It has a picture of an apple on one side and from what I've been informed it's called an ipod" replied the voice on the phone informatively.

"Well… I'm very glad that you know what it's called… Mr???" I reply playing along.

"Fitzwilliam, dear. As I was saying, this ipod, once I had a diligent look inside, appears to have your name on it. So, I'm thinking it is your, yes?" teased Rick.

"How do you have my ipod?" I asked confusedly.

"Well… I might have seen you fooling around and dropping the ipod" replied Rick.

"Are you stalking me, Mr Fitzwilliam" I asked in mock fear.

"Why of course, dear. Now that I have you where I want you, let's say you have to come over tomorrow hmmm… evening with your dear family and spend dinner with mine, before I hand over this electronic device" drawled Rick cheerfully.

"Well… I'll tell my superiors about you're proposal; and I'll call you back to tell you about their decision. Good day Mr Fitzwilliam" I say merrily.

"Yes, good day to you too Miss Gardiner" replied Rick before hanging up.

Placing my mobile phone down on my bed, I rush out of my room to find mom and dad to tell them about the invitation.


	12. Dinner?

**Chapter 30**

_Back at the Fitzwilliam's _

Andrew, Richard and William made it back to the Fitzwilliam mansion in 15 minutes but were soon ushered into their individual bathrooms by a petulant mother or in William's case aunt, after she observed the state of their clothing. After washing and grooming themselves; and putting on decent, proper clothes, it was Andrew who first entered the living room, followed by his younger brother and cousin. It was the conservation between Richard and William that soon attracted everyone's attention.

"Rick don't you think you should call Elle, and tell her you have her ipod?" asked William rather anxiously.

"Call Elle?" asked Richard confused momentarily, before understanding dawned upon him "Oh, you mean Evans! Why would I do such a thing? It would ruin all the fun!"

"But she might be out searching for it in the cold and it's getting rather dark out there" reasoned William.

"And???" asked Rick still not moved or convinced.

"It's dangerous out there! What if she gets approached by strange men? What if they violate or cause her physical harm? Rick, you have to call her!" cried William emphatically.

"Firstly cousin dearest, Evans would be attracting strange women. Secondly, look where we live. Our community is a really safe, caring, close-knit and so on" replied Richard nonchalantly. "I don't see why you're so worried, I mean…"

"Rick, just call her" interrupted William impatiently.

"Oh… I get it now" exclaimed Rick dramatically, attracting everyone's attention.

"Since when does Rick get anything?" teased Georgie.

"Since William began confiding his deepest darkest secrets to me" taunted Rick back.

"When did I do such a thing?" exclaimed a now confused William.

"What deepest, darkest secrets does my son have?" asked an astounded George Darcy, ignoring his son's last statement.

"Well… It seems to me that William likes" began Rick, before pausing dramatically, earning the glares from his cousin and brother. After he was assured of everyone's utter attention, he said slowly "a woman."

Georgie dramatically breaths in, a shocked look marring her face before exclaiming "Could it be? Could it really be? My brother likes a woman? And here I was thinking he swung the other way!"

Her performance earned her a round of laughs by her family while both William and Rick scowled. "I think you're all missing the significance of the statement here" said an annoyed Rick.

"And, little brother, that would be?" asked an amused Andrew.

Rolling his eyes and tossing his hands up in the air in frustration, Rick exclaimed angrily "That he likes a woman! People, he is infatuated! His in love with a girl!"

The room was then filled with "oh…" and other sounds of comprehension. All eyes rested upon William as he begun to blush redder and redder under each scrutinising gaze.

"Is it Kirsten? Is that why you're so mad?" asked Georgie slyly in an innocent voice, knowing now that her grandmother would make a fuss.

"Why would, who is Kirsten?" asked Isabella Fitzwilliam, also known as Granny Belle, looking accusatively at her grandson. William on the other hand, was vehemently shaking his head, trying to get rid of his sister's knowing smirk.

"Well… Granny you see, she's kind of… ha ha ha… umm… well Kirsten is… she's like" stuttered Rick nervously, beginning to redden under his grandmother's glare as William chuckled at his cousin's response.

"Kirsten Lalor is Rick's girlfriend and before that arch nemesis, but they were making out at the Yule Ball, so now they're together!" piped up Georgie with an evil, mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh…" murmured Granny Belle before she surveyed her grandson, to validate the truthfulness of Georgie's response. "Well… I have to meet her one day, should we perhaps invite her over for dinner?"

"Granny, she kind of lives like an hour or two away from here and well she'll be spending time with her family. We shouldn't really intrude" answered Rick hurriedly to appease his beloved grandmother.

"I see… I suppose another time then, but I shall meet her" spoke Granny Belle, her displeasure apparent in her voice. Receiving a nervous nod from that proposal, she turns to her other grandson and asks in a much more cheerful, upbeat voice "So, who's this mysterious young lady, you've been admiring, William? I want to hear all about her"

"Well…uh… she's… I just… you know she's… I suppose it was when… I don't know if I… Where should I…. Well the thing is… she's uh…nice?" stammered William.

"And, her name would be?" asked George Darcy, highly amused at his son's behaviour.

"Evans!" answered Rick, finally recovering from the inquisition as William blushed harder.

"Evans who? Surely she has another name too" exclaimed Granny Belle.

"I don't think we know any Evanses" spoke up a puzzled John Fitzwilliam as he shot his nephew an inquiring, searching look.

Sighing dramatically, Rick declares "Dad, it's not an Evans!"

"But you just said it was" began Georgie before making the speech marks with her fingers "Evans!"

Rolling his eyes at the current denseness of his relations, he asks exasperatedly "Who in this world, do I actually call Evans?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Andrew first, "I know who William likes now. William likes Elle!"

And with that declaration, William flushed a darker red, Anne Darcy and Emily Fitzwilliam walked into the room.

"Oh dear, have we started on the eggnog already? John, I thought we agreed to start drinking after dinner! It was going to be a nice, family, Christmas dinner" exclaimed Emily exasperated.

"We haven't started at all dear, we just found out that William likes someone" replied John Fitzwilliam in a placating tone.

"Oh… who is it?" asked Emily curiously focusing on William as Anne Darcy gushed out at the same time "My big boy's all grown up. He has a crush on a girl! He'll start dating and then they'll get engaged and then they'll get married! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a grandmother! I don't know if I'm ready…"

The younger generation except for William all unsuccessfully choked back there laughter at William's now pale, pasty white face.

"Yes Andrew, who is this Elle?" asked Granny Belle in an amused, threatening kind of tone.

"Eleanor Gardiner, ma'am" replied Andrew meekly.

"Are you serious? That's totally awesome!" exclaimed an exuberant Georgie as she tackled her older brother in a fierce hug. Everyone else laughed indulgently at the scene, the two siblings displayed.

"I take it then that we all know this Eleanor Gardiner" mused Granny Belle.

"Well… she is Rick's best friend. I'm surprised it's her but glad at the same time too. She's like a daughter to me and now she'll be my niece!" beamed Emily Fitzwilliam, her eyes teary.

"Then we must invite her over!" exclaimed Granny Belle "Give her a call and invite her over to dinner! I need to meet this woman!"

"But… she's spending time with her family. It is Christmas evening, Granny" spoke William up hurriedly.

Pausing, momentarily defeated, Granny's eyes lit up and directed "Well invite her and family tomorrow for dinner! Rick, be a good boy and go call"

Smiling evilly, Rick exits the room but William calls out "Tell her you've got her ipod."

Rick walks off into his room, picks up his mobile phone and speed dials his precious best friend.

_Gardiner's household_

I had just asked mom and dad about having dinner with the Fitzwilliams/Darcys and was given an emphatic yes. I suppose the notion of getting free food, not having to clear up and wash the dishes and converse amongst eligible bachelors for your daughters was something that couldn't be passed up. The look on mom's face was priceless. Sighing, I pick up the phone and dial Rick's home number.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" answered a familiar anxious voice.

"Mrs Darcy is that you? How are you? This is Elle, Eleanor Gardiner speaking by the way" I replied, slightly surprised.

"Elle?!?" exclaimed Anne Darcy attracting the curious stares of the family. Georgie approached her mother and turned the volume of the phone up and put it on speaker.

"Are you feeling alright Mrs Darcy? I hope you and Mrs Fitzwilliam haven't been worked too hard in the kitchen. Could you please tell Rick that slave labour is a criminal offence" I chirped happily.

Laughing lightly and seeing everyone's amused looks Anne Darcy answered warmly "It's always has been and will be Anne to you dear. No I haven't been worked too hard and I highly doubt Rick has half that power over us. And how are you dear?"

"Mightily fine Anne" I replied "I'm actually calling because Rick issued an invitation for my family and me to join you for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh yes, I did hear about that" mused Anne Darcy as several people tried hard to stifle their laughter. "This is of course an acceptance call?"

"If it would not be so troublesome, yes" I replied hesitantly.

"Well… then great! We'll see you all at 6.30 sharp and hopefully start dinner at 7.00 then?" asked Anne happily.

"That sounds like a plan! Is there anything you would like us to bring?" I asked smilingly.

"Just yourselves and some Christmas Cheer" replied Anne.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Anne. Could you please send my thanks and deepest gratitude to the rest of the family for having us over for dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh… you don't have to but okay. Well it's goodbye for now then?" replied Anne.

"Fortunately so, thank you again. I'll talk to you later then. Bye" I replied and hung up.

**Chapter 31**

"So why am I again, in this sad excuse for a dress" I asked pointedly at my mother who decided to graciously help me get ready, for the dinner.

"Because we're going out to have dinner" replied mom in her no nonsense voice.

"But mom, I highly doubt it's considered going out to dinner. I mean we're having dinner with our neighbours and friend. Besides, it's not going to be this formal" I whined as I struggled to remove the dress from my body.

"Well… you don't know that for sure, so it's best to be prepared and look your best. I think you look extremely fetching in this dress anyway" replied mom, ignoring my violent protests.

"But…" I whined, making but into a four syllable word.

"Hey mom" called Jen, who entered my room in an emerald green dress "Do you think I should wear heels or flats with this dress?"

My eyes flashed traitor! TRAITOR! at her, as mom began to glower down hard at me and begin her rant "Small heels, dear. Elle, look at what your sister's wearing. She at least knows how to dress for the occasion. She's wearing a dress, so evidently you're going to as well. I've giving you a choice of 3 dresses, take your pick from those 3. I haven't even gotten myself ready yet. We're suppose to be there in 2 hours!"

"Mom, I'll watch Elle and give her a hand. Why don't you get ready now?" smiled Jen.

"You better hurry up Elle!" she shrieked as she dashed out of my room and into the master bedroom frantic.

"Finally" I breathed.

"So which lucky dress shall it be? Dress number 1 is a strapless burgundy red that says I'm red, smoking hot. Dress number 2 says I'm a mature middle aged woman, so don't mess with me and it's an awesome grey! Finally dress number 3 is a long sleeved creamy white dress that has a skirt that is too short to be called a micro mini but too long to be called underwear" teased Jen in her ringmaster voice.

"Ah… all the possibilities. How am I ever going to choose? Why is my life so hard?" I sigh in mock indecision.

"Elle, hurry up and pick. We're suppose to be there in 2 hours" mimicked Jen.

Laughing at Jen's spot on imitation, I chuckle "You know, I don't even remember owning any of these dresses. I don't even remember packing any."

"Well… that's because you're old and because these dresses are old. But now you do!" replied Jen cheekily.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey, don't mess with the dress" she exclaimed, as she sidestepped and the pillow hit the door instead.

"What dress? All I see is a piece of scrap material" I tease.

"Really? Well…" began Jen as she picked up the pillow off the floor "This is to help your sight" and she threw it at me.

"Aarrgh!!!" I cried out in mock agony. "Jen, help me! Please, I think I'm dying!"

Giggling at my melodramatic display, Jen walks past me and opens my closet and places on my bed a knee length black skirt and a white woollen long sleeve top. "Wear that then" smiled Jen. "I'll be back in 15 minutes so you had better got that on."

"But I can't get this tent off me" I whimpered as Jen hardened her glare.

"How old are you again?" asked Jen in a motherly tone as she helped me get out of the hideous concoction my mother made me wear.

"Too old" I replied sticking my tongue out at her.

Rolling her eyes at my childish antics, Jen reminded me of our plans "C'mon Elle we have to pack too. We're leaving first thing in the morning"

"Oh, thank you my most blessed kind god. One more night until I can sleep in the comfort of my own bed, in my own home" I cried in relief.

"Just hurry up" replied Jen in an amused tone before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

One hour and forty five minutes later, we had assembled in a straight line in the lounge room, mom walking up and down, inspecting our outfits for the evening.

"Hey mom, I think Elle's button has got a crack in it" called out Mike. "Oh wait, that's her head, my mistake!"

I moved to punch him but mom grabbed my arm to remove the invisible strand of wool on my shirt. Jen then turned to me and whispered quietly so that mom wouldn't hear. "Did you remember to bring William's jacket?"

"Ohh!!! Oops!" I cried out as I moved to run up the stairs and grab it but was held back by Mike.

"You're not going anywhere until I find out about this William. Who is he and why do you have his jacket?" demanded mom.

"Anna, we're going to be late if you keep surveying our outfits. I'm sure we all look fine" murmured dad amused.

"But Nick," began mom but was ushered out by dad.

"Are you kids coming or not?" called out dad as he motioned us to join him.

I gave Jen a hopeless look and proceeded towards the sound of dad's voice. Mike, Jen and I all rushed out the door but Colin trailed, or rather dawdled behind.

I watched in amusement as mom debated over in her mind, whether or not she should yell at him. Unfortunately, she chose the latter option to my vast disappointment. Hopping into the car, dad started the engine and we drove all the way to Rick's house listening to Christmas carols.


	13. Are you asking me out on a Date?

**Chapter 32 **

"Evans and Family! Welcome to our esteemed home" exclaimed Rick as he opened the door and gave a dramatic flourish, followed by a deep bow.

"Why are we called Evans and Family? Why not Mike and Family or at least the Gardiners?" teased Mike.

"We're glad to be here" replied Dominic Gardiner amusedly. "May we enter your esteemed home, good sir?"

"Ah… of course, how silly of me, please accept my most humble apologies" bowed Rick before taking a step away from the door, allowing us to finally enter.

"About time, we were developing frost bite" muttered Mike in mock anger, as we took off our coats and walked towards the lounge room.

"The family will now see you" bowed Rick before entering the room, snickering.

"Nick, Anna how good it is to see you again" beamed John Fitzwilliam as he moved forward to give each of us a hug. "Jen, Elle, Mike and??" he asked puzzled, turning to look hard at Colin.

"Colin Bennet, sir. I am a cousin, twice removed" replied a quivering Colin.

"I see, well it is good to meet you" said John Fitzwilliam, warming up again. "Gardiners and Bennet, I 'm sure you are acquainted with almost everyone here, but I would like you all to meet my dear mother Isabella Fitzwilliam" said John as he motioned towards Granny Belle.

"You must call me Granny Belle" smiled Isabella Fitzwilliam as she shook hands with everyone "But what shall I call you?"

"Nick and Anna" replied mom smiling, on behalf of dad and her.

"Colin, ma'am" replied Colin respectfully.

"Mr Michael Gardiner, protector of the bachelors of the adolescent house, if it pleases you ma'am" spoke up Mike, mocking our cousin, earning the chuckles of several people in the room.

Rolling my eyes, I whack my brother on the back of the head. "Mike, Jen and Elle, would be most fine and dandy" I replied cheerily, pointing to each of us.

"Well I'll go check on dinner, but don't stop talking on my behalf, go sit down" smiled Emily Fitzwilliam as she moved to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll join you" piped up mom, Jen and Anne Darcy simultaneously as they also went through the door.

Dad went off to talk to George Darcy and John Fitzwilliam while Mike went off to talk to Rick, Andrew, William and Georgie. I was going to follow him, until I felt someone holding onto my arm. Turning around, I see that it is Granny Belle and I smile.

"I was hoping that you might end up as my talking buddy" beamed Granny Belle as she dragged me towards the lounge chairs.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked mildly surprised.

"I've heard a lot of fascinating stories and things about you and I suppose it made me just want to meet you" replied Granny Belle.

"Oh, I hope they're not all from Rick, because then you'll have a really strange sketch of my character" I smiled lightly.

"Not at all, it seems you have my grandchildren enamoured by you" began Granny Belle mysteriously.

"Enamoured? And here I was thinking they just tolerated me for appearance's sake. I'm definitely not paying Georgie enough." I replied exuberantly.

Laughing lightly, she said "Actually, I believe your thanks should go out to William"

"W-William?" I stuttered surprised until I remembered the confession he made yesterday.

"Why yes, he sang your prizes quite well. After hearing Rick, I was most shocked; if it wasn't for William I'd think you were a gigantic 8 foot monster, with gnashing canine teeth! If William had not assured me otherwise, I'd believe he was most deeply in love with you" replied Granny Belle seriously.

"Well… I suppose it's a good thing he assured you his not" I replied shakily.

"Oh, but you two would have the most cutest and beautiful children. I know Anne for one, would love to be a grandmother" replied Granny Belle warmly.

"I… Uh… Thank you?" I stammered feeling highly uncomfortable.

"What are you talking to Elle, about Granny?" asked Georgie as she moved to sit on her grandmother's side. "The boys are talking about dead swans in Croatia, don't ask"

"Ok, I won't. I was just telling Elle how darling her children with William will be" smiled Granny Belle as I began to blush.

"Oh, I suppose they would. When shall I expect to become an aunt?" asked Georgie happily.

"Uh…" I began uncomfortable, blushing heavily "When your brother gets married and wants kids?"

"Who's getting married and wants kids?" interrupted Rick as he moved towards us.

"Elle and William" replied Georgie nonchalantly as Rick acknowledged the veracity of her answer.

"What?!?" I exclaimed, blushing a thousand times harder as everyone eyes turned to me.

"Is that my Ellie blushing?" asked Mike sadistically, with a smile on his face.

"Nooo…" I cried out vehemently, shaking my head furiously.

"Dinner's ready, it's time to proceed to the dining room" announced Jen as she walked in this room and looked where everyone's attention was directed. Looking confused and receiving no response, she said again "Dinner is ready to be served and eaten, please proceed to the dining room unless you want to eat cold food."

Everyone's eyes slowly stopped staring at me as people got up to head towards the dining room.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting two beautiful ladies to dinner" asked Rick as he offered his arms.

"Of course, you may. Georgie, I need to talk to you" replied Granny Belle as she latched onto one arm and Georgie diligently, the other. Leaving me by myself on the lounge chair; shaking my head, I moved to get up and a hand attached to an arm appeared in my peripheral vision.

"Shall we?" asked a deep voice.

"Sure, why not?" I replied as I looked up and saw the arm offered was William's.

"So how have you been?" asked William awkwardly.

"Quite good. You know you're grandmother mentioned some very thought provoking points" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" asked William.

"Yes, do you believe our children will have your eyes or mine?" I asked seriously, trying to keep my laughter down at William's facial expression.

"What?!?" exclaimed William surprised.

"It is always pardon, William. Never what" I replied in a scolding tone.

"Oh yes, sorry" responded William. "I am sorry about the conversation you had with my grandmother."

"Don't worry about it" I smiled "It's really…"

"Hey you lovebirds, get in here, we're about to start eating" yelled Mike from the dining room interrupting our tête-à-tête

We both looked at each other, our faces both scarlet as we rushed into the dining rooms, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

_During Dinner_

"Eleanor darling, would you like me to get you anything? Perhaps you would like some wine or eggnog?" asked Colin as he poured some wine in his glass.

"Uh… I think I'm good Colin… but, thank you" I replied stiffly as I struggled to not rip his head off for calling me darling.

"Hey Elle darling, can you please pass the wine bottle? You're gluteus maximus is blocking my way" mimicked an amused Mike.

"Shut it Mike" I hissed as I violently passed him the bottle and began glaring hard at him, before I had to stop, because Jen had tapped me on the shoulder.

"What on earth were you all talking about in there, Elle?" asked Jen quietly as everyone else was slowly eating.

"I'll tell you later" I replied back as I took a drink of my creaming soda.

"Alright" grumbled Jen, disgruntled.

"Hey Evans, don't you remember the time I talked a client, you know the one from GoldmanSachs from walking away from Andersons and changing firms?" asked Rick excitedly, from the other end of the table.

"Hmm… if I say no, I'll have to suffer the consequences of Rick whining about me being such a horrible friend, but if I say yes, then that'll inflate his ego… So, do I actually remember?" I spoke out musingly and slowly.

"No, of course you don't" replied Andrew and Georgie at the same time.

"Hey! No fair! Granny, they're all against me!" exclaimed Rick, pouting heavily.

"Aww… my poor Ricky" murmured Granny Belle trying to placate her grandson. "It's ok. There, there"

"Hey everybody, the faster you eat, the faster we get to dessert" called out an amused Emily Fitzwilliam. After hearing that, everyone stopped talking and turned to devour their food at a rapid pace.

"What's for dessert, Aunt Emily?" asked Georgie as she had already finished her meal.

"Well… I've got an apple pie, some freshly baked gingerbread man and some brownies covered in hot fudge. Take your pick" smiled Emily, laughing at the way her niece's eyes lit up.

"All of the above?" asked Georgie childishly.

"Georgie!" chided an abashed Anne Darcy.

"Don't worry about it Anne" said Emily reassuringly before saying "Let's clear the table, because I'm getting the dessert."

Hurriedly, the table was cleared by Georgie and me to the amusement of everyone else. Mike called out "I finally got servants! Carpe Diem!" causing everyone to burst out into laughter.

"Jerk!" I called out as I carried in two plates filled with brownies.

"Short Stuff!" Mike called back.

"I'm 5 foot, 7. I'm not short" I yelled back, as I carried the piece de resistance, the apple pie.

"Michael, Eleanor stop!" yelled mom, over the top of us.

Finally the desserts and plates and spoons were all on the table, so we all helped ourselves to the dessert we wanted. I happily started munching a gingerbread man and then another and then another. 15 minutes later the plate was almost depleted, there was only one left. I made a move to reach it but Rick's and my hand ended up on either side of it.

"It's mine, Fitzwilliam" I called out, tugging the gingerbread man towards me.

"I beg to differ, Eva-Gardiner" called out Rick, tugging it back towards himself, attracting the attention of several other people.

"I believe it's called ladies first, Richard" I growled as I tugged it back towards me.

"Exactly, why I get it" retorted Rick, as he pulled it towards him.

"How do you figure that?" I asked astounded.

"Easy, neither of us are ladies, and I'm the closest to one, hence mine" replied Rick as he tugged harder on the gingerbread man.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… right on Rick!" hollered Mike.

'That's why its mine" interrupted Georgie as she snatched the gingerbread man out of both our hands.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rick and I.

"You snooze, you lose" preached Georgie as she slowly ate the gingerbread, showing the delight on her face, in front of Rick and me, causing everyone who was watching the scene to laugh.

"Fine, I'm getting a brownie" growled Rick as he moved away to talk to his mother. I just stood there, staring at the empty plate that once held the gingerbread man.

"Here, you can have half of mine" offered William as he broke his gingerbread man in two and gave me the other half.

"Aww…" sighed Jen and Georgie together.

"Thanks" I smiled blushing, looking up at the ceiling.

Dessert rapped up soon afterwards and everyone was once again in the living room, lightly conversing with each other. Since I had offered to clean the dishes, before they could be put in the dishwasher, I was the only one left in the kitchen, so I began to sing.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember, and a song someone sings, once upon a December… Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…"

"Hey" interrupted my singing. Looking up horrified to see who had caught me singing, I relaxed involuntarily once my mind processed it was Will.

"I thought I'd bring you your ipod, before you left without it or required Rick's mercy" smiled William. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot. Could you perhaps leave the ipod on the bench? My hands are kind of soapy" I replied, showing him my gloved hands.

"Oh, of course" stuttered William. "So…"

"Yes, so… William, about your jacket…" I began slowly. "I'm returning to New York tomorrow morning, so I was wondering if perhaps you'd well…"

"It's ok, you can keep it" interrupted William.

Shaking my head and feeling guilty at his kindness, I say "No, I can't. I was wondering if you perhaps were up for a morning jog, let's say 7 o'clock?"

"7 o'clock?" asked William smiling.

"Yeah, it's early in the morning I know, but it's the only way I'll be able to return your jacket to you soon. Can we meet at the park near my house?" I asked, placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Alright, it's a date" smiled William.

"A what?!?" I asked surprised as I caught the saucepan just in time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 7 o'clock Elle" replied William amusedly.

William waited for me to finish the dishes and together we entered the living room where everyone else was. An hour later, dad decided it was getting late and hauled us all out and into the car, but not before we each individually thanked the Fitzwilliams and Darcys.

At home, Jen grilled me for details, before she felt satisfied and walked off to her bedroom. I couldn't help but reminisce about the evening. "Maybe a date wouldn't be that bad" I thought as my eyes clothes and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 33**

Waking up at 6.30 in the morning, I quickly rummaged through my suitcase and grab a pair of black bike shorts and two camisoles, white and blue. I quickly ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and tied up my hair before rushing into my room and throwing the clothes on. Grabbing William's jacket, I tie it around my waist, while hopping, I put on my joggers and quietly walk down the stairs and out of the house.

Running towards the park, I hop over a fallen down branch and I make it there at 7.05 am. Gasping for breath, I see that William is already waiting for me, with an amused smile on his face. "Hey" I puff as I tried to quickly get my breath.

"You're late" he smiled back at me as I finally got my breath.

I straightened up and just glared at him, but I couldn't help but notice how Nice? Pretty? Handsome? Hot? he looked, just standing there smirking at me.

"So I take it that is my jacket" as he pointed accusatively, to the thing now, wrapped around my knees.

"Yeah, sorry about it, I kind of ran from my house and well… it slipped down" I replied remorsefully, as I unwrapped it and folded the jacket before giving it to him.

"I'm actually more surprised that you didn't hurt yourself, how you managed to run like that is quite amazing" replied William half-heartedly.

"Thanks" I smiled, "Shall we begin our morning jog, then?" I asked exuberantly.

'Sure, why not?" responded William, with equal exuberance.

"You're one of those icky morning people aren't you?" I asked as we jogged along the footpath.

"And I take it that you're not?" retorted William friendly.

"I resent that. I'm a morning person if I got my coffee" I teased pretending to be affronted.

"You look cute like that" smiled William unabashedly.

"T-t-thanks" I stuttered back and an awkward silence overcame both of us.

William was the first one to speak, "So what do you have to return to after these holidays?"

"Work," I groaned "Stupid trademarks"

"Trademarks?" asked William, trying to get me to talk more.

"Let's just say that a company always uses a certain colour on its wrapping, but now another company manufacturing the same goods, using that colour. It's apparently a breach of the trademark held and could cause consumers to be confused about which product is which. Real stupid, I know" I sighed as we made the turn around the park.

"Sounds fun, from what Rick tells me, you also write articles" prompted William.

"And what else have you been inquiring about in regards to me, Mr Darcy?" I tease as I watched his face flush red.

"Oh about everything, really" he replied nonchalantly.

His response astounded me so much that I stopped jogging. "Why?" was the first word that came out of my mouth.

"Because I have a crush on you, that won't seem to go away" replied William, looking at me wonderingly.

"Oh, I see" I replied uncomfortable as I felt his gaze on me.

"Elle, I want to know… I want to know if there's a… a chance that you feel the same way?" asked William softly as he walked towards me and looked in my eyes imploringly.

"I…I…" I began, trembling before William got closer to me, so that I could feel his warm breath on me and the warmth emitting from his body.

"You what?" he asked as his warm breath caressed my lips.

"I…My feelings…" I began shakily; before my confidence kicked in and said "Kirsten's having a New Year's Party at her apartment. Perhaps you would like to come with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he asked smilingly.

"I… uh… maybe?" I squeaked as I felt his hand on my cheek.

"I don't think so Elle" replied William softly.

"Oh" I replied looking down, disappointment sweeping across my body.

"I never heard of a New Year's Party at Kirsten's but I heard she was having one on New Year's Eve. If you're free, I'd love for you to come with me" smiled William.

"Are you messing with me, William?" I asked in surprise.

"Is that a yes, then?" asked William in return.

"I believe I asked first" I retorted.

"Ah… yes, but I believe my question takes precedence" smirked William.

"I should wipe that smirk off your face" I threatened.

"As long as you use your lips, no complaints here" teased William.

"Will!" I exclaimed blushing.

"What?!? So, does that mean I have you as a date to Kirsten's party?" asked William.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Will?" I mocked.

"So, it's Will now, hmm… I can deal with that. And yes I am asking you out on a date" smiled William.

"Well… I suppose I don't have a choice. It seems I'm the only one who has any control on you" I teased.

"Alas, that is so true" grinned William, before he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately.

After we broke apart, I couldn't help but smile. "Shouldn't we exchange our numbers?" asked William.

"I suppose we should, but you're smart enough to figure mine out without me telling you" I teased as I walked in the direction of my house.

"Ah! I'm going out with a cruel woman!" cried William out dramatically.

"You love it" I teased as I jogged home.


	14. You're not my boyfriend!

**Chapter 34**

"You know, I woke up rather early this morning, to wake you up, but I went into you're room and you weren't there. So where were you this fine morning?" asked Jen.

"Why do you ask?" I replied noncommittally as I turned to look out the window.

"Well… you came home smiling and your face was rather radiant" probed Jen.

"Aaahh… I see you've been watching my every step very closely, I think I'm beginning to feel very worried" I replied slowly.

"Good! And? You were?" asked Jen impatiently.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" I replied smilingly.

"I'll take my chances…" replied Jen.

"I see we're being extremely persistent today, but I'm afraid it's a rather long story" I drawled.

"We've got another hour in this cab, I'm sure you'll finish… Now…" replied Jen with a hint of aggression.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I can start to see how you're related to mom… I mean you're both demanding, inquisitive, persistent… I must have missed out on those genes" I replied teasingly, as I watched amused, at Jen's growing frustration.

"Elle, stop the procrastination! It makes you seem guiltier than what I already suspect! Where were you this morning?" cried out Jen exasperatedly

"Well… I don't know how to tell you this… but if you must know, Charlie and I were out taking a fine morning stroll talking about how many kids we were going to have together, once we announced it to the world we're getting married" I replied seriously.

"Oh, so you were out with Charlie… What?!?!" exclaimed Jen, causing the cab driver to swerve dangerously on the road.

"Hey Lady!" exclaimed the cab driver, before turning to face the road.

"Ow!!" I groaned as I rubbed my head that had smashed into the window. "Why'd you have to do that for?"

"You're not serious are you?" asked Jen worriedly.

"What's the difference? I'm going to have a concussion" I grumbled as I moved away from the window.

"Elle, please… Charlie and you… you're joking?" pleaded Jen.

"Huh? What on earth are you talking about? I was jogging with Will" I replied in a daze "Are you feeling alright? Please don't tell me you're hanged over"

Jen exhaled the breath she was holding in before she screamed "Aargh… next time just tell me! You had me scared out of my wits! I should kill you one day!!!"

"Do you consider yourself bipolar? I know I shouldn't be asking a psychiatrist who's going crazy, because they would then know if they were crazy or not, but then they could just say that to stop them being sent to a mental asylum… so that is really not an objective opinion, but Rick thought mom had it and considering you're acting like mom now… hmm….I'm getting a tad scared" I replied looking at my sister rather concernedly and backing away.

"Elle!" reprimanded Jen before bursting into giggles. Rolling her eyes she asked me "So what's up with you and Will?"

"So what's up with you and Charlie?" I retorted, relieved that Jen was back to normal.

"But I asked you first!" exclaimed Jen.

"But I asked you second; and it's second the best" I replied childishly.

"Nothing" replied Jen.

"Well… nothing for me either" I replied, sticking my tongue out and crossing my arms. We sat there in silence for half an hour, before Jen spoke up again.

"Well… I guess you're going dateless to Kirsten's party?" asked Jen.

"Nope, I'm going with William" I replied.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Jen victoriously as her eyes lit up.

"Knew what? Damn…" I murmured as realisation sunk in. I had just cracked.

"I knew you were going with William. So when did he ask you? How long have you been sneaking around together? Ooohhh… and you were just acting all this time… The mistletoe! It was planned, wasn't it? Oh my gosh… I can't believe you kept it from me!" cried Jen excitedly, sending an accusative look in my direction.

"Why don't you use your psychic abilities?" I sulked, as I looked at the seat material in front of me.

"Psychoanalytical" corrected Jen smugly "I see Elle's in love and she's going to go steady and then she's going to get married and then she's going to have kids and then…"

"Shut up!" I snapped, my cheeks flaming red. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" asked Jen.

"Oooh… I hate you" I grumbled.

"And? So how is it like to be William Darcy's girlfriend?" asked Jen happily, shoving an imaginary microphone in my face.

We had finally reached our apartment and giving a sigh of relief, I climbed out of the cab to get our luggage, closely followed by Jen. We paid the cab driver and dragged the suitcases and duffel bags up the stairs.

"Hey girls! Had a good Christmas?" asked Ben cheerily as he opened the door for us.

"Absolutely" smiled Jen "And yours?"

"Can't complain" beamed Ben.

"Well Ben… we're going to have to talk later, I have to be in the office in an hour" I smiled as I walked past at him, with Jen at my heels.

"Well… Ms Gardiner… the public is waiting for an answer" teased Jen in her journalistic voice.

"No comment" I replied as I stepped out of the lift and walked towards the door.

"Aww… C'mon Elle don't be like that" whined Jen.

"I'll see you for dinner?" I called out as I walked towards my room.

"No sorry, I'm having dinner with Charlie" called Jen back.

"Like as a date?" I called out as I began to change into my work clothes.

"Yeah… can you find someone else for dinner?" called Jen.

Smiling at my chance for revenge, I called back "I don't know Jen… I mean first you're taking longer in the bathroom, now you can't even have dinner with me, I don't know if I like you in a relationship or this Charlie guy"

"Elle! I'm awfully sorry… Do you want to come to? I mean, I guess you could come…" rang Jen's voice.

"But I'll be the third wheel on your first date" I called back in mock remorse.

"No… not at all… we've already been on a couple of dates. I'll just call Charlie" called Jen.

"So… does this mean you and Charlie are a couple?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"A couple? I don't know, we're going to Kirsten's party together… but I have no idea" replied Jen "Do you think he thinks we're a couple?"

"Does that mean my Jen's in love and going steady and going to get married and then have kids with this guy?" I asked adding extra emphasis on the last bit.

"Elle!!!" yelled Jen embarrassed as she realised, that she had just spilled the beans. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what?" I asked as I lifted my head above my bed after finding a pair of shoes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well… I wanted to have this conversation face-to-face" replied Jen calmly.

"But you didn't even knock? What if I hadn't finished putting my clothes on? You would have seen me naked! Jen, I can't afford that kind of therapy" I replied.

"I… Ah… you see…" began Jen before giggling hard. The giggles were so contagious that I joined her in a matter of seconds.

After a couple of minutes, Jen recovered and said seriously, "In light of what you just did, I'm afraid I'll have to retract my offer. You're going to have to find someone else for dinner"

"You know I can sue you for a breach of contract, right?" I asked smilingly.

"Yeah… but it's a sensible psychiatrist's word against a psychopathic lawyer's; who do you think they'll believe?" replied Jen teasingly.

"Well… if I was on the jury, I'd choose the psychopathic lawyer, no doubt about it" I replied back.

Giggling, Jen motions to the clock and asks me "Don't you have to get to work?"

Looking at the clock, it read in bright red, digital numbers, 10.30. "Aaahhh!!! I'm late" I cried "Jen, I was supposed to be there at 10.30"

"Well… get a move on" laughed Jen.

"Right! Thanks" I called as I grabbed my bag and keys and ran out the door "See you later!"

"Bye!" replied Jen's merry voice.

I jumped out of the lift and ran out of the building yelling a quick bye to Ben. Waving my hands like a madman, I finally flagged down a cab and hopped on.

* * *

10 minutes later, I stumbled out of the cab, throwing some notes to the driver before running up the steps. Running into the building, pass the receptionist desk, I dive into the lift, hitting the floor with a clunk to my colleague's amusement.

"Morning Elle" coughed Brett Conroy.

"Conroy" I replied curtly as I got myself off the floor and began dusting myself clean.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Brett.

"Yeah, totally, half my team's gone. Of course I'm mad" I snapped.

"I see we woke up on the wrong side of the morning again, Elle" entered a new voice.

"It's Ms Gardiner to you, Mr Wickham" I remarked sharply as I moved off the lift.

"But, Elle, Ms Gardiner it seems falling at my feet has become a habit of yours" replied Greg Wickham.

"Well… being a dark thunder cloud in my otherwise bright sky, seems to be yours" I retorted back, taking bigger strides to get away from him.

"Ah… Evans, there you are" called out Rick as he slowly approached me.

"Rick, how'd you get here so fast?" I asked rather confusedly.

"Well… I left at 9.30 and got dropped off here at 10.30" replied Rick smilingly, before the smile left his face as he saw Wickham. "Oh, I didn't know you had company"

"I don't, though if Mr Wickham keeps following me, I might have to file a restraining order" I replied aggressively.

"Well… we wouldn't want that! Mr Wickham, why don't we go to my office to discuss some details of your case" interrupted Brett nervously.

"Sure, Elle… I mean Ms Gardiner, Fitzwilliam" smirked Mr Wickham as he walked off into Brett's office.

"Jerk" I scowled under my breath.

"Bastard" muttered Rick darkly.

"Whoa… it's only 11.00 in the morning and we're already using colour language. My, oh my" murmured Kate, who just walked in carrying a tray of coffee cups.

"One of them isn't for me, is it?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Elle, it's for my new team under Conroy" replied Kate before walking off.

"Oooh….." I fumed as I watched Kate amble away with the coffee.

"There, there Evans. Lets go into my, no your office" commanded Rick as he steered me off into the office.

"Stupid Conroy, steal my coffee maker" I muttered under my breath as I was forced down into my chair.

"So, I witnessed some strange behaviour from my cousin today" started Rick.

"And?" I asked disinterestedly as I wallowed in self pity for not having coffee.

"And, he asked me for your number and asked questions about you" smirked Rick.

"Great, you're cousin is two fifths of the way there to becoming my stalker. Congratulations" I remarked dryly, as I began scrolling down my inbox.

"I believe you're missing the point here" replied Rick.

"Well then, I guess you're too blunt" I retorted.

Chuckling softly, Rick says "Perhaps, but a little birdie told me that you've got a date for Kirsten's party…"

"Well… the little birdie should be shot" I replied, cutting him off.

"Then, I'd believe you would be dateless again" teased Rick.

"Oh… the shame, how will I survive without a birdie?" I asked sarcastically.

"I highly doubt William would like to be called a birdie" smirked Rick.

"William" I exclaimed and stood up immediately.

"Yes, yes, yes I do know your little secret!" grinned Rick "Evans and William sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Rick! I swear, if you don't shut it right now, I'll set my mother on you" I growled as I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Whoa Evans! We really don't need to do that… why don't we… uh go out to a café and get a nice coffee and lunch, say at 12.30?" began Rick nervously "My treat?"

I laughed at his reaction. "I don't know whether to tell mom that you're awfully scared of her or that you have an immense respect for her. Sure, I'll join ya for lunch"

"Oh ok, good. By the way, Anderson wants to see us at 12.00 in his office" said Rick as he leaned against my door.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Rumour has it, that it's about the cases we're working on" whispered Rick before he left my office.

"Great" I muttered as I began filtering through the files of my recent cases. Half an hour later, as I was reading over section 4a of the _Copyright Act 1997_, my phone rings.

* * *

"Hello, Eleanor Gardiner speaking" I answered as I changed the phone to speaker.

"Elle, it's good to see I've caught you" replied the warm, deep voice.

Giggling lightly, I ask in a mock serious voice, "What, please tell me there's no pun intended?"

"Definitely not. Scout's honour" replied the voice.

"I didn't know you were a boy scout, Will" I replied happily.

"Well… there's not a lot that you actually do know about me. So, how about we spend some time trying to get to know each other, let's say lunch?" asked William confidently.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm having lunch, with a spunk of a guy already" I teased back.

"A spunk of a guy?" questioned William "Who is this guy?"

"A major hottie" I replied, trying to keep my laughter in check.

"A major hottie… I see" replied William slowly and in an angry tone.

"You're not jealous are you?" I asked happily.

"No, Not at all" replied William rather stiffly.

"Oh ok, well… I guess that means I'd better say yes to dinner as well… I wasn't sure if I was hurting your feelings, so I thought no harm done by lunch. Thanks for being so understanding" I replied.

"No, don't say yes to dinner" ordered William.

"Why not? You said you were fine with it. You're not jealous, so I don't see why not" I retorted, slightly annoyed that he was telling me what to do.

"What, I meant is, I wanted you to go out with me to dinner" replied William exasperatedly.

"And? I'd go with you, because?" I asked.

"Because, you're my girlfriend" remarked William.

"But you didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend" I replied confused.

"I don't have to do that, you're going on a date with me, that makes you my girlfriend" replied William

"No, you have to ask and I have to say yes" I argued back.

"No, I don't" replied William.

"Yes you do" I retorted.

"No…" began William, but was interrupted.

"Elle, Ms Gardiner? I feel that we've gotten off on the wrong foot" called out Greg Wickham from outside my door.

"Who's that?" demanded William.

"No one important" I replied. "You'll call me later, to give me the dinner details, right?"

"So, that's a yes to dinner?" asked William excitedly.

"It's a yes" I replied, smilingly, before hanging up the phone.

"It's a yes to what?" asked Greg Wickham, who had walked into my office.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Mr Wickham" I replied curtly "Would you like directions to Mr Conroy's office?"

"No, call me Greg and… I want you to be my attorney" replied Greg Wickham.

"I don't believe that is at all possible Mr Wickham. My friendship with Mr Fitzwilliam, would mean that my involvement in your case would be a conflict of interest. I'm afraid you'll have to stick with Mr Conroy or perhaps ask for Mr Taylor. Otherwise another law firm, might be the best option" I replied.

"Evans, meeting" hollered Rick as he stuck his head in my office.

"Alright!" I called back, before turning to the jerk inside my office "Well… Mr Wickham, I have a meeting to attend. Please excuse me"

"Yes, I suppose you do. Perhaps we could meet up for dinner, tonight?" asked Greg Wickham.

"I think not" I replied dryly "Good day" before rushing off to Mr Anderson's office.

"Hello Elle! It's good to see you looking so well after the Christmas break. I was just getting Rick settled and giving him a briefing of the details of your trip" greeted Mr Anderson.

"Thank you, sir. Trip?" I asked as I took a seat next to Rick.

"Why of course, trip. Surely, with your case, you would see the need for a trip" replied Mr Anderson quite concernedly.

"I'm afraid sir, I don't see… Do you mean the Cadbury, Darrel Lea case, sir?" I asked shocked.

"Exactly, Elle. Exactly" exclaimed Mr Anderson. "The trial date is set in late January of next year, so I want you down there by early-mid January. I've already booked a flight for you and Rick on the 7th of January. You will get there on the 8th and then hopefully, arrive back on the 12th of February. Is that alright?"

"Where will we be staying, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, cringing at the amount of time I'd have to be in Australia.

"At a hotel, naturally, I believe it is called the Crown Plaza, but it is all in the briefing folder. Well… I hope you enjoy the trip and hopefully you win the case" beamed Mr Anderson.

"Yes, hopefully we will" replied Rick seriously.

"I suppose, it's off to Australia we go then" I joked as we walked out of Mr Anderson's office.

"Why do we need plane tickets, when we've got a kangaroo?" asked Rick.

"Because, a kangaroo would keel over from your weight" I teased.

"Hey, race yah to lunch!" called Rick as he dashed into his office.

"Cheater!" I yelled as I ran into my own to grab my bag.


	15. It's OVER!

**Chapter 35**

"So Will, would you count this as a date?" I asked smiling.

"Uh… Why do you ask?" replied William confusedly as we were being led to a dinner table.

"Well… I'm trying to keep a track of how many dates I've been on. So, does this count as number seven hundred and forty two or am I still on seven hundred and forty one?" I asked seriously.

"WHAT?!? You've been on that many?" asked Will incredulously.

"Will, be careful of how you answer, but are you saying, suggesting that I'm not pretty enough to get that amount of dates?" I asked challengingly.

"Uh… no. I mean, that many?" asked Will dazed.

"I'm very popular it seems" I replied dryly.

"Sir, madam your table awaits" spoke the waiter as he did a sweeping bow and moved to hold a chair out for me.

"Merci beaucoup" I smiled as I took a seat.

"Zink nothing of it, madam" replied the waiter before giving a short bow and walking off.

"So, how was your day?" asked William rather stiffly.

"Are you still upset about the date thing? How about I say this counts as two dates?" I asked trying to keep back my laughter.

"Five" replied William stubbornly, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked William with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I was just messing with you" I replied, hiccuping.

"Messing with me how?" asked William confusedly.

"You'd seriously think that I'd keep a track of how many dates I've been on and seven hundred and something of them?" I asked incredulously.

"Perhaps" replied William, blushing slightly.

"No, you were just jealous. Will was J-E-A-L-O-U-S" I chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Was not" replied William quickly, "Just insecure"

"Insecure?" I asked teasingly.

"Well… think about it Elle. My girlfriend of just twelve hours had somehow just got a lunch date, not four hours since I last saw her; and it wasn't with me. Think about it" replied Will accusatively.

"Are you saying it's my fault that you were jealous then?" I asked smilingly.

"I wasn't jealous. Besides, who was your lunch date?" asked Will calmly.

"A total spunk" I replied, matching his level of calmness.

"A total spunk, by what name?" asked Will tersely.

"What is a name? That which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet!" I recited back, smiling.

"Elle… who was he?" asked Will irritated.

"If you admit you're jealous, I'll tell" I teased.

"I was jealous. Now who was it?" asked Will anxiously.

Feeling sorry for the poor guy or maybe my conscience had momentarily trounced my evil sadistic side, I replied "Rick"

"Rick? As in my cousin Rick?" asked Will incredulously.

"The very same" I smiled.

"Elle!" growled Will.

"You were jealous. You admitted it" I teased, as the disgruntled look on his face deepened.

"Are you ready to order, now, madam, sir?" asked a timid looking girl.

"Most certainly, I'll have the lemon sorbet and he'll have…" I trailed off as I looked at Will.

"Lemon sorbet? You can't possibly have lemon sorbet for dinner! I'll have the quiche lorraine and she'll have…" replied Will pointedly.

"The soufflé au fromage" I replied sullenly.

"And to drink?" prompted the girl.

"Well… I'm more of a white wine or cognac person, Elle?" asked William.

"I'm not that much of a drinker I'm afraid; I've been force fed champagne though, and I didn't really mind that." I replied.

"Well… champagne it is then" replied Will as I shook my head frantically in his direction.

"Is that all?" enquired the girl nervously.

"For now, yes" replied Will as the girl walked off.

"Why can't I have lemon sorbet?" I asked pouting.

"Because, that's more of a dessert than an actual main course or dinner" replied Will nonchalantly.

"Jen-sympathiser" I muttered, shooting Will a glare.

"Jen-sympathiser?" he asked before looking at my unwavering glare "I don't even want to know. So, what's your favourite thing to do on the weekend?"

"Sleep? Watch television? Play sport?" I replied confusedly.

Chuckling lightly, Will asked "Is that what you really like to do on the weekend?"

"Yeah… sure? What about you?" I asked.

"Sailing in the summer" replied Will smilingly "I'll take you one day"

"Spoken like a true rich kid" I teased before ducking as Will threw part of his breadstick at me.

"Favourite book?" asked Will, with a slight smile on his face.

"Does Garfield comics count?" I asked amusedly.

"A fat orange cat? No" replied Will, mock dismal.

"Fine, umm… Great Expectations" I replied.

"You've read that book? I found it really long and the introduction really boring" replied Will surprised.

"Actually I watched the movie, the one with Gwenyth Paltrow and Ethan Hawke" I replied seriously.

Laughing, Will stated "I have this strange feeling, you're not that much of a reader"

"What gave you the idea? I have read 'How to kill your husband' it was really fascinating. You see, you don't use a gun but a slow acting poison" I replied mock seriously.

"I feel slightly worried by that" murmured Will "so, your favourite movie would be?"

"Miss Congeniality, the Sound of Music, the Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast" I replied thoughtfully.

"Favourite colour?" asked Will, his green eyes twinkling.

"White" I replied.

"White's not a colour. It's a shade" replied Will.

"White is so a colour, for instance if you went into a hardware store and the salesperson asked you what colour of paint you wanted, and you said white, they would give you a white paint tin" I argued.

"But with every colour, if you make it light enough, it would be white" debated Will back.

"Yeah… well if you" I began but was interrupted as the waiter brought us our drinks and food. Our argument stopped unceremoniously, as I began to observe the bubbles in my drink and decide whether or not to drink any. Deciding to take a chance, I reached out for the glass and took a slow cautious sip.

"So, do you like it?" asked Will as he watched my facial expression as I drank the champagne.

"It's bubbly?" I replied "But if I get tipsy, you're taking me home and explaining to Jen why I'm in such a vulgar, drunken state."

"I'll try to remember that" replied Will before cutting off some of his quiche.

Conversation was rather slow during dinner, evidently because we were both trying to eat. Actually I was just under heavy interrogation, with questions about my likes and dislikes. I did call Will a stalker in training, but he seemed to have found that funny for some strange reason. When dessert came, I actually did get my lemon sorbet, while Will went for a crème caramel. I was so not jealous of his dessert, though I did stare longingly at it, after I was finished with my lemon sorbet. I still stand by the stance he ate slowly to taunt me with it.

After that we called for the bill, a massive fight blew over on who was going to pay for dinner. I took out my credit card at the same time Will did. Mine was an American Express and his was a Mastercard, so I told him it would be un-American of us, if we were to use the Mastercard. Will said that Mastercard was also an American company, so there was no way that it would be un-American to use his card. Then I argued that it should be ladies first, while Will retorted that it would be un-gentlemanlike of him, if he were to let me pay the bill.

The poor waiter looked dumbfounded at the two of us, not sure of who's card to take. In the end, I just took a couple of 100 dollar notes out of wallet and stuffed it in the waiter's hands before running. Will caught up to me twenty minutes later smiling. I found out why afterwards, Will had won in the end, as I found money that wasn't there before in my bag, the next day.

It was only 8 o'clock after dinner, so we went to watch a movie. Will let me choose the movie, being a 'gallant, chivalrous gentleman' so we had one hundred and nine minutes of dancing, singing penguins. We watched Happy Feet in other words, to the slight frustration of Will. After we got out of the movie theatre, Will claimed since we were only a block away from the best ice cream shop in New York City, we just had to go there, even though it was freezing and the city, covered in a thin layer of snow.

After getting gelato, cookies and cream, we walked around a couple streets, just talking about what we were currently doing at work. It seems like the CEO of a company actually does a lot more than sit behind a wooden desk, drinking coffee and reading papers. My bad. It was getting steadily colder, and I must have shivered as Will brought his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him and wrapped me in his coat.

"Better?" Will asked softly as he looked into my eyes.

"No" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his upper torso and laid my head on his left shoulder.

"And now?" asked Will amusedly.

"Hmmm… slightly" I murmured looking back into the depths of his green eyes.

Will boyishly grinned and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "How are you now?" Will teased.

"I… I think my lips are turning a slight blue" I replied shakily as I smelt his woody, spicy cologne and felt his body warmth.

"Hmmm… really now?" enquired Will as his eyes shifted to my lips. Bending down, he gave me a quick peck on the lips before moving away. "Better?"

"Are you messing with me Will?" I asked as I got on my tip toes and moved closer to him. "Because if you play with fire, you're going to get burned" I whispered, now an inch away from him.

"So, what do we have here? Why it's little Willy Billy Darcy on a date" drawled a male voice. "Smile for the camera!"

A flash and clicking sound went off, causing Will to quickly manoeuvre me behind him. Turning around, Will growled angrily "WICKHAM!"

"Darcy" replied Wickham nonchalantly "And… it seems with a girl as well. I wonder who she must be. A girlfriend, a lover, a fiancé perhaps? What is her name?" taunted Wickham. Looking closer, he asked shock "Elle?!?"

"It's Ms Gardiner to you" I replied coldly, trying to step in front of Will, but Will's arm pushed me back.

"Overprotective Darcy, I see?" smirked Wickham. "I see you've got my Elle with you." Will's face darkened considerably as he pulled closer to him, crushing my internal organs.

Wickham then turned to me, sounding hurt "Is that why you just decided to leave me? I was so desolate, my life so bleak, a black hole. What about all those times we made love together? It's because Darcy's got more money, isn't it bitch?"

Will's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back, leaving me no longer imprisoned and free to deal with Wickham. "Don't you dare, even try to insinuate anything, Mr Wickham." I spat "I've only associated myself with a low life, that is you, because Brett Conroy asked me to. If I see anything in the media about myself and William, I will make sure to add myself as another person, suing you."

Wickham smirked at this, "Is that so? And I should be worried by that my Elle?"

"The difference between me and other people, is that I don't lose. Make sure you remember that Mr Wickham" I hissed before walking away and towards William.

Will and I walked on silently along the street, before turning the corner, when Will broke the silence. "I… I think, I might need some time"

"Some time for what Will?" I asked him, confused.

"To think about what you've done with him. To analyse if our relationship should go on. I'm not sure how I feel or thought I felt about you anymore. Please… I just need some time, some distance" replied Will shakily.

"What have I done with him?" I asked angrily.

"He said… What he said… I thought… about you… I don't know who you are anymore…" replied Will confused and upset.

"The only thing I've done, is went out to lunch with him at Antonio's, that was purely business related. Nothing else. So what have I done, that could make you rethink our relationship?" I asked unsteadily, trying to keep the hurt I felt inside.

"And what about what he said? What about you being together? What about you leaving him for me, for more money? What about the times you and him… " asked a broken Will.

"I told you my past associations with him. It's either you believe him or me" I replied angrily.

"I don't know how I feel alright? Part of me wants to believe you and paint Wickham as the black villain of this story, part of me believes you, part of me believes Wickham, part of me just wants to forget tonight ever happened! I don't know what to do. I don't know how to think or how to proceed from this, I need time to think about this Elle" cried Will.

"It's not that difficult Will, you don't need any more time. You either believe me or you believe Wickham. So, do you believe what I'm saying now. Trust in me. Or you don't and believe in Wickham's lies. And if it's the latter, then I don't think this relationship is going to work out" I retorted angrily.

"Well… maybe you've been right, and I've been foolish and blind. I've known you for a little over a week and a half now; I've known Wickham for twenty five years. He's a complete ass but at least I know his story at least has some grain of truth in it. Maybe you are just a cunning actress, a psychopathic liar who knew how to appeal to my feelings, thoughts and ideals by manipulated and extracting information from your friendship with Rick" shot back Will angrily.

"Don't you dare insult me or your cousin like that" I hissed "Evidently, you've taken Wickham's side and have believed his farfetched delusions and lies. I've got nothing more to say to you; and I won't stand around here to get insulted"

"Fine, then I think it's about time you left" snapped William.

"Good idea. It's over between us" I shouted as I climbed into a yellow cab. "Goodbye William."


	16. Regret & Pain

**Chapter 36**

I am not wallowing in self pity, most certainly not. So what if I'm sitting in my apartment alone, shrouding by darkness, in my flannelette pyjamas with a tub of cookies n cream ice cream watching Friends re-runs? I am definitely not wallowing in self pity.

And if I were to be, would that be so oh terribly wrong? I mean I just went through a horrible break up with a guy, I barely knew on our first date, because of some low life scum. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, I moodily stab my spoon into the ice cream, taking a large chunk out.

"Aaargh!!" I groaned, TV has finally turned against me too. It just had to show the episode where Monica chose Chandler over Richard. Stupid TV; just had to put a sweet, romantic moment on when I'm feeling horrible. Grabbing the remote, I turn the TV off and moved to pack away the half finished ice cream tub. Glancing at the kitchen clock, it read forty five minutes past ten, too early to go to bed and yet Jen was still out on her date with Charlie. Smiling slightly, I remembered the moment Jen and Charlie met at the ball and I feel almost happy again, until I realised who Charlie was with on the night. Damn him!

Glaring at the oven timer, the stupid smiling chick within its eggshell still, I move towards my bedroom changing into my aikido gear and grabbing a huge folded mat and walked into the living room. Moving the sofas, loveseat and coffee table to the corners of the room, I had a larger space to work out on. Spreading the mat out onto the floor and turning on the sound system, I began my meditation.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_" boomed the speakers.

"Concentrate Gardiner. Clear your mind" I instructed myself as I took deep breaths in and out, trying to steady my breathing patterns.

"_You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_" sang the speakers.

I couldn't clear my mind. I tried but the song, it made me remember, it made me think of William, damn it. The way he smiled. The way his hair shined. The greenest of his eyes. The way they twinkled. The scent of his cologne, the woodiness, the spiciness of it. The softness of his lips on mine. The time he said "I love you". My breath became uneven as my vision became blurred and salty, warm tears dripped down my face.

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_" hummed the sound system.

I couldn't help it; the tears began to fall faster, my shoulders began to shake hard. I was crying, crying over Will. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop myself. All these thoughts were running feral through my head. Why didn't he trust me? Why would he believe Wickham over me? He said he loved me. He said he admired me. He said, he said no one could help but fall in love with me. Was it all a lie, a trick to get underneath my skin? Were all those things he told me, straight out lies? Why couldn't he trust me as well? The tears cascading down my face, drizzling my shirt transparent.

"_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_" resonated off the walls.

I needed to get out. I was getting all choked up from inside, it was getting harder to breathe, and the air around had gotten stuffier. Moving towards the window, I opened it, welcoming the cold, freezing breeze that swept in, that whispered past my face, chilling the tears on my cheeks. I could still hear the music though, enchanting me, enrapturing me back into a sorry state, forcing me to reminisce. No, no, no, I ran to the slide doors, and unlocked it before walking onto the balcony.

The snow had fallen, covering the railings of the balcony in a thick layer of frost, almost looking like tinsel. The floor was also covered in a vast amount of snow, melting from the heat emitted from my feet. I don't know how long I stood out there, or how come I didn't feel the cold, perhaps numbness had already consumed my body. I just watched the city, the cabs and limos moving frantically along the roads, the buildings slowly blackening with its occupants going to sleep, the pigeons perching on roof tops, calling it a day.

The peacefulness, the serenity, the beauty of it all calmed my troubled nerves and I think began to repair my damaged heart. It helped me to take the first steps to get over Will. To pretend that there was nothing between me and him anymore, that there never was; to believe that I could be, that I would be indifferent if I were to see him again, that I could move on. Another cold breeze rippled across my body, alerting me to the weather.

My breath had calmed, my mind was clear with a resolution firm in mind, with cold encompassing my body; I shivered and decided to go in. Inside was warmer and I felt a heavy weight lift off my shoulders; and my heart lightened. The speakers now boomed out another song, "_and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it, and I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it."_

Shaking my head at the song by Dashboard Confessional that would have put me into another spiral of self loathing and pity, I pressed the fast forward button to reveal the song Fighter by Christina Aguilera. Smiling, I began stretching and doing break falls, warming up, before going through my aikido movements and positions. By the next upbeat, preppy song, this time by Wham, Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, I was kicking and tumbling onto the squishy, foamy mat, imagining I was being attacked by someone. I was so over Will.

"Elle! Please tell me you didn't stay up waiting for me. It's two in the morning for god's sake" called Jen as she let herself in.

"Well I wouldn't have had to, if you decided to come home earlier from dinner. I can't see how that's my fault" I replied dryly, doing a jump kick.

"Unbelievable Elle, I…" began Jen as she walked into the living room "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM?!?!"

"Actually, it's our living room" I replied calmly as I began to roll with an invisible attacker.

"OUR? Where was the unified decision that let you do this, this to my living room?" asked Jen.

"Aww… is our little Jenny mad? She didn't get any kiss kiss from Charlie?" I asked in a mock pouting voice.

"That has nothing to do with the situation at hand" glared a blushing Jen. "What did you do to the place?"

"Have you ever heard of Feng Shui?" I asked meekly under Jen's glare.

"Feng Shui? You decided to Feng Shui our apartment? It looks like a tornado ripped through here" yelled Jen.

"Tornado? That's a bit harsh. I got rid of all the negative energy in here. See? Breathe in and out. Don't you feel the calming Qi running through your body?" I asked doing the splits on the mat.

"Qi? Qi? I don't even want to know. The living room had better be cleaned and back to how it was by tomorrow morning. And to think I got you ice cream as well" grumbled Jen.

"You got me ice cream?" I asked standing up from my previous position.

"Well chocolate crepes with strawberries, pecans and ice cream" replied Jen.

"Mmmmm…." I cried as I rushed to the kitchen counter to see what Jen got me in a takeaway box. Grabbing a fork and knife, I sit on the counter with an amused Jen joining me.

"Dinner was good, for me if you wanted to know" teased Jen as I wolfed down the crepes.

"I alweadt knewf dat" I replied, shoveling the strawberries into my mouth.

"Ewww… don't speak with your mouth full" murmured Jen "By the way me and Charlie are now officially going out. We'll be joining you and Will as a couple at Kirsten's party"

"What?" I asked momentarily forgetting about the food in front of me. "You and Charlie? Ooh… Charlie and Jen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…" I sang happily.

"Do you really want me to retaliate?" asked Jen amused.

"How? Me and William aren't a couple and I'm going solo to Kirsten's party" I replied spearing a big strawberry with my fork.

"What?!?" asked Jen "Since when?"

"Since when, what?" I asked happily munching on the pecan nuts.

"Since when, did you and Will agree upon this?" asked Jen.

"Since we realised we were better off platonic" I replied noncommittally.

"Oh, alright" replied Jen a bit confused, but deciding to not comment upon it, changed the subject. "So, do you want to hear about my dinner date, then?"

**William's POV**

"_It's not that difficult Will; you don't need any more time. You either believe me or you believe Wickham. So, do you believe what I'm saying now? Trust in me_" echoed her voice in his mind, as he continued walking the streets.

He had been walking around the streets for about half an hour after Elle had left him, called it quits upon their new, blossoming relationship. It was colder now, the air was thicker, there were more unsavory people out and about now but yet somehow he felt it better to take this brisk walk to try to clear his troubled mind. Why did they have to run into Wickham? Everything had been going so well… but now, it was in shatters.

He couldn't deny that he still cared for her and the upset, hurt look on her face when she begged him to trust her, brought on a fresh onslaught of guilt. He had taken the shine, the twinkle out of her eyes and had replaced it with watery tears. Giving a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair, tousling it, trying to make sense of the situation.

Gregory Jack Wickham. How he despised that name. He had definitely grown up with that… man, for lack of a better word. They were once close, very close; it had been a dying wish of the late Mr. Wickham for that to be so, being an old good friend of George Darcy. After the death of the late Mr. Wickham, the Darcys had taken little 7 year old, Gregory Jack Wickham in, managing the family company, Wickham Electronics Inc. for him. They went on countless family vacations together, building sandcastles, playing soldiers, going fishing and swimming in the family pond, until the years of adolescents.

Wickham, no Greggie, as he wished to remember him, had reached puberty faster than he did. Oh yes, Greggie had girlfriends, admirers, lovers by the age of 16, being the epitome of the all American male, with his blonde hair, brown eyes and killer smile. It brought a small rift between the friends, but it wasn't until graduation, that the friendship soured. Will had walked in on Greggie and his former girlfriend of 2 years, Tara in a uh… compromising, very compromising position in an unused classroom.

Ever since then, a real rivalry had sprouted between the two, marring their college years. Whatever Will did, Wickham would try to do better, sometimes succeeding. Then, when Wickham grabbed control of his company, a couple of years ago, hell broke loose. Ties between Wickham and the Darcy family were strained to say the very least, Wickham had accused them of embezzlement, claiming that the accounts just didn't add up. Law case, after law case, breaches of patents by the Wickham corporation, all amiability had ceased, replaced with animosity and hostility from both fronts.

His face hardened, a hauteur seemingly overtaking his facial features as he remembered the events of just a year ago. Georgie had just turned sixteen, and was unaware with the hostility between him and Wickham. Wickham took advantage of that, and introduced his little kid sister to a world of night clubbing and alcohol. If it weren't for Rick's insistence to go to Faye's that night, only god knows what would have happened to his little sister. Scowling, at the memory, he accidentally walked into a homeless woman with two children.

"Spare a penny, mister?" asked the woman hopefully.

Getting up on his feet, Will rummaged through his pockets and drew out a $50 note and several quarters and pennies. Handing it over to the poor woman, he said smilingly "It's late, but Merry Christmas anyway" before walking away.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear away his anger and hatred of Wickham and tried to focus on the matter at hand. Should he believe Wickham's account or Elle's? He had known Wickham for almost his entire lifetime and knew that the lowlife could not come up with a lie that had no basis of truth. Oh he could lie, but only through the manipulation of facts. Elle and Wickham seemed to have known each other, rather well for there not to be a past between them, and he remembered seeing them at Antonio's together, but yet Elle said nothing was going on or had been going on. Sighing, he hailed a cab and got on, still pensive.

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_" sang the cab radio.

He heard the lyrics of the song and couldn't help but think of the times he saw Elle smile and laugh, when it was just her and Georgie at the Yule Ball or at the Bingleys residence or at Aunt Emily's and Uncle John's; or at dinner tonight. He unconsciously smiled, grabbing the attention of the cab driver.

"Thinking of your missus?" asked the cab driver talkatively "I know how you feel, I'm thinking of mine and my kids. Do you have any kids?"

"Uh… no, not exactly" I replied rather shakily.

"Umm, not to worry, mate. Just work harder this year, if you know what I mean" replied the cab driver giving me a wink before turning around to make a sharp turn.

Feeling my cheeks redden, I give a weak smile and murmur "yeah".

"_You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_"

The montage of Elle's smiling face is replaced with hurt look and I feel so depressed, I choke out a sob.

"Oh mate, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you just lost one" spoke up the cab driver.

"It's ok, you didn't know" I muttered as more tears fell onto my cheeks.

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do_"

"Mate, let it all out now. It's ok for you to cry, just not in front of the missus. She needs you to be strong. Would you like me to drive around for a bit?" asked the cab driver.

I was crying now… countless tears rolled down my face. "No" I choked out. I had finally realised the massive mistake I made. I chose to believe someone who lacked a shred of integrity over a person I love.

"_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_"

"Well… we're here mate. It'll be okay, chin up alright?" asked the cab driver sympathetically "I'm afraid, you also owe me $27.80"

"Thank you" I whispered as I climbed out of the cab, handing him a $100 bill before turning around.

"Wait! Mate, you got to let me give you the change" called the cab driver frantically.

"It's called a tip" I called out before walking into my building, into the elevator, and waiting for it to reach the top. A 'ding' drew me out of my thoughts, as I walked towards the door, letting myself in my apartment. Looking at myself in the hallway mirror and feeling cold and numb all over, I decided to jump into the shower.

Turning on the water, I let the hot water cascade down my back as I let my thoughts wander towards Elle and how she's doing. Would she be crying over what happened or would she be punching the living daylights out of a stuffed toy? Chuckling softly, I close my eyes and think of her.

"_William you don't go to Starbucks often do you"__ she's smiling, showing her amazing lips in a beautiful gown which draws out the colours of her sapphire blue eyes._

"_Hmm… you're probably right, Miss Darcy, but I am most sure, most certain to say that I can manage 6 inches with these blue eyes of mine." Her eyes were shining, her tone, like a parent explaining something to a child._

"_Lust is one of the deadly sins you know" The sarcasm, dripping off__ the statement, her glare in place._

"_Can we meet at the park near my house?" her eyes shining, her cheeks flushed and her hands and arms covered in soap bubbles. __She looked like an overgrown little girl trying to help out in the kitchen. _

"_So Will, would you count this as a date?"__ her smile was apparent, her teeth straight and white, her eyes shining, her hair left down, framing her heart shaped face._

"_Goodbye William" her eyes filled with unshed tears, no trace of her smile, her voice devoid of any other emotion besides regret and pain. Her shoulders were slouched. _

"Damn it" I cried as my eyes opened and the reality of the situation had sunk in. I had let her go and it was over between us. I had hurt her and it was entirely my fault.


	17. This is Clarissa

**Chapter 37**

"Evans! You brought me coffee, aren't you a darling?" asked Rick as he moved to grab a cup.

"Au contraire monsieur, the coffee is all mine," I replied smiling, manoeuvring out of the way.

"You're drinking all four cups, plus the one in your hand?" asked Rick in disbelief.

"Of course, would you expect anything else from a Columbian graduate?" I asked walking into my office, with Rick at my heels.

"By the way, you look like hell," remarked Rick as he grabbed a coffee cup. At my bewildered look, he mimicked Colin's tone and said "Evans, it's for your own good. If I let you drink all five cups, it would have had a detrimental impact upon your reputation. Think about it, jumping up and down like a hyperactive monkey on a sugar high in front of Anderson and the senior partners? What kind of friend would I be?"

"One without a black eye," I shot back as I sat down behind my desk. "May I ask what I did to deserve such a euphoric, welcoming, kind hearted greeting? I'll remember to not do it again."

"Ouch! That hurt right there" exclaimed Rick, placing his left hand on top of his right chest.

"I take it you realised you don't have a heart, thus explaining why you placed your hand over your right lung?" I asked amused.

"Stinging! Very stinging comments today! I swear I had nothing to do with the influx of Dear Abigail letters" replied Rick, as he too took a seat.

"As much as I enjoy these repartees; the holidays have not been overtly kind on the paperwork one must do. Keeping that in mind, may I ask what brings the pleasures associated with your company?" I asked, taking out a stack of paper and throwing away the now empty coffee cup.

"Indeed you may ask away," replied Rick, stretching out his arms, placing himself in a reclining position.

"What are you doing here, Rick?" I asked exasperatedly as I grabbed my glasses case.

"Well… considering we are to fly to Australia in less than 10 days and as we are supposedly working on this case together, I was wondering how far along we are," answered Rick nonchalantly.

"Do you have an understanding of the torts we are going to have to defend ourselves against? By the way, what 'we'?" I asked amusedly as I turned to my laptop and began to bring up the case files.

"The usual torts, which I assume would solely be infringement of copyright and unfair trade practices, resulting in a misrepresentation to consumers. And by 'we' I mean you and I" replied Rick.

"Hmmm… Ok, unfortunately, Australia has several organisations which could press further charges, under the breach of the Trade Practices Act, if we testify wrongly and lose the case, like the ACCC, ASIC or APRA" I replied perturbed "Which means a lot of practising and consultations."

"Awesome" groaned Rick, tousling his hair with his hands. "Our line of argument, is there is no irrefutable proof entirely circumstantial, it was purely a coincidence and there is no way consumers could be mislead into believing that one is the other?"

"Swish!" I replied with mock enthusiasm as I grabbed another cup of coffee. "Actually, I'm hoping that Cadbury didn't collect too much data and if they conducted any surveys, we could say there statistics are bias and thus does not represent a sample of the consumer population. I'm also collecting data on how many other confectionary companies have used purple on their packaging. Hopefully, there are a lot and furthermore the fact that Darrell Lea is written over the wrapping, to dissuade any possible confusion."

"This sounds like fun" exclaimed Rick "So, I should expect the paperwork after New Years?"

"Naturally, considering I just got the case a couple of days ago and the data from the Darrell Lea Australian lawyers working on the case, yesterday" I replied smilingly.

"Well… now that that's over, where were you last night?" smirked Rick.

"Far away from you" I shot back as I looked down at the papers in front of me.

"Ouch… considering you're horribly snappish attitude and the fact that you weren't home last night, is it safe to assume you were forced into a blind date?" asked Rick in a condescending tone.

"I suppose if you can call dinner with someone a blind date, then yes" I replied stiffly.

"Yee ha!!!" exclaimed Rick jumping up from his chair, pumping his fist. "I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

"And I was supposed to be the hyperactive monkey on a sugar high?" I asked bemused.

"Naturally, and you said someone" replied Rick gleefully.

"And?" I asked wryly.

"Someone means it wasn't a blind date! It means a someone! And my cousin wasn't home last night either. Are you catching my drift?" asked Rick excitedly.

"I'm afraid so, but what makes you think I'd be on a date with Georgie? I don't remember swinging that way," I asked dumbfounded.

"T-that is not what I meant. I meant you and Will-li-am…" stuttered Rick, trying to recover from shock.

I gasped in surprise. How did Rick know? Moments of last night flashed through my mind and my composure faltered. "W-w-what g-g-ave you t-that i-idea?" I asked shakily.

"Well there was the jog around the park, the dinner around my folks place, William asking me for your number?" replied Rick cockily, unaware of my uneasiness.

"Oh…" I murmured, before speaking in a false calm voice "And of course a platonic meeting, as they were ditched and did not want to eat dinner alone, is out of the question?"

"Ah huh! So that means you two did have dinner together and then a night out on the town?" asked Rick triumphantly.

"You have no idea" I replied slowly. "We came across a cameraman" Shuddering, involuntary as the memory of running into Wickham popped up.

"Cameraman? William gets stalked by the media? He's in charge of the media" asked Rick in astonishment, before laughing at his own joke.

"And here I thought the cameraman was there for me" I remarked dryly.

Chuckling, Rick said "In your dreams Evans. In your dreams"

"If I may be bold, where were you last night?" I asked, putting Rick on the defensive.

"At home, in my bachelor pad mooching in front of the TV" replied Rick grinning.

"Bachelor, eh? Kirsten's not going to like that; and did you mean smooching?" I asked smarmily.

"Pfft…" sounded Rick. Then looking at me accusatively "And her birthday is in 8 days"

"Indeed" I drolly replied, catching onto his hint. "An electronic, motorised cooler, perhaps?"

"What?!?!" squeaked Rick "She wants that?"

"Oh and all of Eastern Europe" I added merrily.

"Evans" growled Rick as he inched closer towards me.

"Umm… am I interrupting something?" asked Kate timidly, as she saw Rick looming over me.

"Not at all… What's up?" I beamed.

"Conroy was wondering if you'd be able to help him with the infringement of copyright, patents, royalties, etc. area" replied Kate nervously.

"No can do! I'm related to the Darcys, conflict of interests" winked Rick, merrily to Kate before giving me a sadistic smile.

"No can do! I'm best friends with this (_points to Rick_), thus constituting to a conflict of interest for me too" I replied, before sticking out my tongue at Rick.

Sighing, Kate asks "Hypothetically, if I were to defend against an infringement of copyright and breach of patent licensing tort, hypothetically what would I need to do?"

"Well… hypothetically of course, you could prove that there was no infringement of copyright or breach of patent licensing by showing the differences in the two things, to illustrate that any possible similarities was solely a coincidence. This is of course all hypothetical" I replied airily.

"And hypothetically, this would be my only option?" asked Kate amusedly.

"Hypothetically it would be, unless you can prove that there was some sort of agreement between the two parties that would allow such infringements" I replied, winking.

"Hmm… then hypothetically, I'm fighting a losing battle?" asked Kate.

"No my dear, it is never truly lost until, one side admits defeat and throws in the white towel" replied Rick absurdly.

Rolling her eyes, Kate asks "Should I remove him from your presence, Evans?"

"I would hate to let it loose upon innocent civilians" I replied solemnly "Perhaps, after it is rehabilitated."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rick in outrage "I still am in this room, you know?"

"Alright, thanks" giggled Kate before walking out of the office.

Sighing, I say wistfully "She used to be mine"

"You sound like a guy pining away for a girl. Kind of like the knight. O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms, so lone and palely loitering? Anyway, can we get back to the topic, please?" asked Rick.

"Keats? Blah… romanticism died with Scott" I retorted, wrinkling my nose in distaste.

"And sure in language strange she said, "_I love thee true!_"" sang Rick before sobering "Fine, you win… so what should I get?"

"Oh almighty wise one" I prompted.

Glaring at me, Rick mimicked "Oh almighty wise one"

"Well… how about a weekend pass to a day spa? Though of course she could interpret that gift as an insult, I would. I mean, here you go, a pass to a spa because I reckon you look like hell" I replied sarcastically.

"Uh… next?" asked Rick, uncertainly.

"A goodies basket? Buy her a pack of pyjamas, boxes of chocolate, a bathing kit with all those salts and bubbles, perfume, a romantic comedy, a good book, a soft toy and a box of tea and put it in a basket?" I replied tentatively "It looks like you put effort in, when you really didn't?"

"Uh… ok, next?" prompted Rick thoughtfully.

"A gift card? Or do you think that's just like giving money?" I asked uncertainly.

"I don't know, what are you supposed to get your girlfriend? Maybe, next?" asked Rick.

"Demanding, demanding, demanding" I teased. "Make up? Clothes? Shoes? DVDs? Jewellery? I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Hmm… how about you and I go shopping together?" requested Rick

"Are you serious?" I replied incredulously.

**Chapter 38**

"How about this?" I asked walking out of the change rooms in a lilac summer dress "I don't know though, it is still winter and why a dress?"

"But where we're going is summer, so it'll make her think of us or rather me. I don't know, go try on the yellow one that's asymmetrical" dismissed Rick.

"I swear I'm going to kick your sorry little ass" I scowled, storming back into the change rooms.

"How do you know it's little?" hollered Rick.

Walking into the change rooms and giving a glower, that made the salesperson in the area vanish, I stormed back in my one, closing the door and locking it. Putting on the vibrant, strapless, short canary yellow dress on, I zipped it at the back, turning around to look at my reflection in the mirror, to make sure that I put it on properly. Satisfied, I once again walk out of the change rooms to find Rick.

"Rick!" I called annoyed at the looks I received from two hormonal teenage boys. Great, they just gave me the nod.

"Hi there sweet stuff, name's Bryan" spoke one of the teenage boys suavely, trying to put an arm around my shoulders.

"Not interested" I snapped, walking away from the pubescent teenager.

"Evans, there you are. The yellow looks quite good. What do you reckon, Will?" asked Rick, grabbing the arm of a tall man, who was trying to move away.

"Elle…" gulped William "You, you look nice"

"Her complexion looks quite sallow in that dress. Perhaps a different colour, not everyone can pull off yellow, blue maybe?" stated a strange blonde haired lady, in a nice white blouse and brown skirt.

"Really?" asked Rick worriedly. "Perhaps we should try the blue?"

"The dress isn't for me" I exclaimed, losing my temper. I mean first having to try on dresses in two boutiques already and now having to deal with William. Not good.

"Oh, who's it for?" piped up the same blonde haired lady, oblivious to the steam coming out of my ears.

"Are you a salesperson? Because you don't seem like one" I asked confused at a stranger's interest.

"I completely forgot, you dazzled me?" asked Rick hopefully, noticing the glare I sent his way. Then, speaking in an officious manner "Evans, this is Clarissa Hughes, Will's lady friend, if you catch my drift" before winking twice.

"Oh…" I exclaimed trying to conceal the hurt I felt, after catching onto Rick's meaning. Putting on a bright smile, I say cheerfully "Nice to meet you Clarissa, I'm Eleanor Gardiner, Rick's best friend, but you can call me Elle."

Looking in Will's direction, he seems to have developed an earnest fascination with his shoes, as his eyes were staring straight down. "So, what brings you here? I mean there are other ways to spend one's night, evening…"

"Will asked me to go with him to a New Years Eve party, so I dragged him shopping with me. I have nothing to wear to it, you see. You can call me Claire by the way" beamed Clarissa or rather Claire now.

"Right… well good luck finding something, I think I'll go get out of this dress now" I replied hesitantly, trying to stop my legs from running into the change rooms.

Turning away, I try to maintain what little dignity and composure I have left after meeting Will and walked back. "Hey Evans!" called Rick.

Pirouetting, I raise an eyebrow in his direction. "I don't think dress is a good idea. What do you think about bikinis?" smirked Rick.

"Sure, sure Rick honey. Anything you say, Ricky" I replied in mock breathlessness, giving him the evil eye before striding into the change rooms. Leaning against the door, I try to compose myself, taking deep breaths in and out. So what if William's got a new girlfriend, one day after we broke up? I'm pretending we never happened. So being upset when nothing happened is entirely irrational. Closing my eyes I try to block everything out of my mind and meditate alpha state style.

After feeling calmer, I take off the dress and get back into my black suit pants and white collared shirt. I put the dresses on their respective coat hangers before grabbing my bag and the dresses and walking out. Putting the dresses on the rack, I move towards Rick, Claire and William who were in conversation.

"Why don't you just get her one of those Swarovski crystal decorations? You know those ones with a stand and background behind them? She can just put it on top of a cabinet and it looks pretty and shines. Plus with all the editions with different titles such as Harmony, Eternity, Community and such, I'm sure you'll find one that she would really like. I always give Swarovski when I can't think of what to get" smiled Claire.

"I think I like that idea" grinned Rick with enthusiasm. "What do you reckon about getting Kirsten a Swarovski crystal decoration that she can hang up at her place?" asked Rick, realising I was there.

Wincing at how this girl, thought up of something I didn't, "Umm… sure" I replied smiling.

"Why the hesitancy?" asked Rick, not falling for my act.

"I… Ah… I don't know where she'd put it" I said rather feebly. Great excuse Elle.

"Oh… yeah good point, Will? Claire?" asked Rick turning to them for help.

"Does she have a book shelf? It could always go there, next to her books" suggested Claire hopefully.

I didn't really like the idea of putting it on a bookshelf. I mean a bookshelf means books and Kirsten doesn't even read much and the crystal thing is meant to be a display item. Opening my mouth to speak, Will, no William cuts in and says "I don't think a bookshelf is really a wise idea, not many people would see it and it would easily break there if a book should fall"

"Hmm… well I guess we'd better go now. Evan's probably really cranky now. I've deprived her of dinner and her couch. We'll just browse around some of the stores and hopefully buy something. If not, there's always tomorrow night. Good luck finding something to wear. Will, you'll be hearing from me later tonight" grinned Rick.

"Alright, bye Rick, Elle" replied William looking directly at Rick and not me.

"Sayonara! Adieu! Au Revoir! Ciao! Good Bye!" beamed Claire.

"It was nice meeting you, Claire. Bye" I replied, before Rick and I exited the store.

"Now, what?" asked Rick tiredly.

"Dinner and we'll think about it then" I directed as I steered him towards the sweet aromas of the food court.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for the reviews, they've been very awe inspiring! So, hugs and thank yous to all my dear reviewers! And I have actually tried editing this time, so hopefully there are none of those literary errors, but if there are any... poetic license, anyone?

Merry Christmas by the way to those who still have Christmas, it's Boxing Day for me, right now. Joyeux Noel!


	18. Alex

**Chapter 39**

"Hi, I'm Clarissa, but you can call me Claire! I'm the rebound chick, who is going shopping with the jerk-who-couldn't-wait-for-a-day-to-replace-me for a dress; no don't be silly outfit, to go to your best friend's party!" I mimicked, as I began to vent my frustration. Turning to my one keen listener, I got a blank stare in the direction of my wardrobe. _Great_.

"You know, Mr. Teddy? I am actually really upset here; and I don't appreciate your inanimate disregard! I mean, why would he? How could he? HOW COULD HE?" I cried as my voice rose to a crescendo. Once again, I got the blank stare. Calming down I gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine, sit on the fence! Be Belgium, Sweden for all I care… I'm going to talk to Mrs Hairbrush!"

Grabbing the nearest hairbrush, I began a one sided conversation, though some would say, a soliloquy. "Well… Mrs Hairbrush, I'm sure you want to hear about it and you'll tell me what you think and not be neutral! Say you're with this girl. And say you said you loved her. No, you said you were in love with her. And then you meet this prick, this gum on the back of your shoe and you believe it over the girl. And then say, not 24 hours afterwards, you get another girl latching onto you're arm and you meet the original girl! What normal, decent person does that? How do you reckon that girl feels? I mean the original girl…" I directed it at the hairbrush.

The hairbrush just lied limply in my hand. "I see that you are rather shy or tentative… well… Mrs Hairbrush, this girl would feel betrayed, stupid, naive, idiotic, a complete moron, a thousand stabs in the heart, upset, angry, annoyed, ashamed, furious! That's how'd she feel!" I yelled at the hairbrush, before throwing it at my door. Breathing heavily and shaking with rage I fling myself onto my bed, burying my face in the pillows.

"Elle? Is that you? Are you alright?" asked Jen as her voice floated through the wooden door.

I made a noncommittal sound. Jen sighed before knocking and saying worriedly, "I was sleeping and then I heard you yelling and a slam."

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm really sorry if I did," I asked, feeling slightly remorseful.

"What do you think?" asked Jen as she opened my door. "Can I come in?"

"You already are in," I replied dryly, sitting up on the bed, trying to appear calm and collected.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jen placing her hand on my shoulder.

"About what?" I asked incredulously, hoping she would be fooled.

"Ashamed, furious! That's how'd she feel! What's that all about?" asked Jen, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… that" I began weakly, "Well… you see… Jen… It's about… uh… well… you see, I… umm… the thing is…"

"Hmm…yes, what are you hiding? You can tell me, I am your dearest sister," asked Jen, smiling encouragingly.

"You're my only sister and you're so not being fair, when you smile like that!" I grumbled. "It's really nothing, nothing at all."

"Tell me, and let me be the judge" replied Jen, rubbing my back, soothingly.

"I… uh… I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm…" I began, trying to think of something that would lead me to scream.

"You are…" pressed Jen.

"Yes! Me! Don't you ever feel tired about that topic of discussion? I mean Elle, you, me, it's always about her! Don't you get sick of it? I'd love to throw her in a cell and lock her up and throw away the key, wouldn't you? I mean, we should have something more pleasant dominate our conversations. I know, let's talk about you, lets talk about Jennifer," I replied, nodding my head vigorously.

"What's going on?" asked Jen more forcefully, applying pressure to the hand that was once again on my shoulder.

"Well… I didn't really want you to know about this, but I… I… I was thinking of trying out for this play? Yes, this play," I said quickly, hoping my lie would stick.

"Trying out for this play? What play?" asked Jen sceptically.

"Oh, it's a new play you see; playwright's a teenager in uh… high school? Yes… it's a community, yes community project and I saw a sign saying that they required cast members; and I thought why not, so I'm giving it a go? I was actually walking pass Mar…" I replied.

"What's it called?" interrupted Jen, with a raised eyebrow.

"The… The prick of a brother of mine!" I exclaimed, nodding.

"_That's the best title you could come up with? Idiot!_" hissed the little voice in my head.

"The prick of a brother of mine?" asked Jen disbelievingly.

"Yeah… you can tell it was written by a teenager. I was reading the lines of a… the upset girlfriend's best friend when she was telling off, the uh… prick. I guess I'm no good, huh?" I asked slowly.

"Not good? You had me scared out of my wits! YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING, BECAUSE YOU'RE PRACTISING FOR A PLAY? IF YOU FORGET, TOMORROW WE WON'T BE SLEEPING 'TIL VERY EARLY IN THE MORNING! PRACTICE TOMORROW!!!" yelled Jen, before she got up and slammed the door behind her.

"Phew" I sighed, flopping down on the bed. "That was close. Too close."

**Chapter 40**

"Hi Alicia, considering you have a very sleep deprived person; that must somehow manage to work a 9 to 5 day, which highly caffeinated drink would you suggest such a person get, if she were to drink six cups of it?" I asked dryly as my eyes scanned the small, blurred writing on the wall.

"That's a hard question, but I'd have to say none and I'd call in sick, if I was that dead," replied the coffee attendant, cheerfully.

"There should be a rule about how cheerful one can be, this early in the morning," I grumbled, trying to suppress a yawn, but at the look of the dejected face on the poor girl, I injected some phoney cheer in my voice and said "Good idea, but I'm afraid no can do, Alicia! We'll just have to settle for what I have everyday; and six cups of it. Also, if you could wrap me one of the muffins with those croutons on it, I might get you a shrine and a whole cult of worshippers!"

"Add in a temple and you've got a deal!" replied Alicia cheerfully, as she went off to fulfil my order.

Sighing, I sunk myself on a stool and slowly lowered my head onto the counter, for a micro sleep. Less than four hours of sleep, is not good. As I thought to stay in the bounds of consciousness, the chime on the door twinkled, alerting me of other customers. Lazily getting up from my reclining, definitely not sleeping, position I turned to give whoever it is a nod in greeting. Turns out the whoever it is were actually a group of people that looked strangely familiar. There were two guys and two girls.

"Elle? What are you doing here and why aren't you at home?" asked a worried, motherly voice.

"Jen?" I asked drowsily.

"And Charlie, Will and Claire too," replied Jen matter-of-factly. "Now why aren't you at home?"

"Because, I am… this might shock you, so prepare yourself… employed" I replied sarcastically, as Alicia came bustling in with my order.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Jen, "Elle, you seriously can't go to work like this. I mean you're a complete wreck; you should be at home in bed sleeping, not here and… oh, never mind. By the way this is Will's lady friend, Clarissa Hughes, but we all call her Claire."

"We already met yesterday," I replied dryly.

They must have seemed quite shock by my impolite response, as Alicia felt it necessary to welcome them and excuse my behaviour. "Hello! Good morning! How are we all today? I'm Alicia, is there anything I can get you all? Don't mind Elle here, she's always like this, every morning, before she drinks her coffee." Then looking in my direction, as she passes me the cups and wrapped muffin, she chides, "And don't think I'm giving you anymore missy."

Making a noncommittal sound, I raise my first cup of coffee and began to drink it, enjoying the hot, rich, caffeinated, coffee taste travelling down my throat. "Hi, if we can just get four coffees, two whites with sugar, two blacks with sugar, we'll be great!" ordered Charlie, cheerfully.

"Right away, sir" replied Alicia, giving him a salute, before walking away to make the coffee.

Taking a seat next to me, Charlie says cheerfully, "So Elle, now that you've had your morning's coffee, what's this play I've been hearing about?"

"What play?" I asked confused as Jen, Will and Claire also took seats near by.

"Jen was telling me, you were trying out for a play, what is it called again? I completely forgot, I'm dreadfully sorry" asked Charlie, abashed.

"Me, trying out for a play? What on earth gave you that idea?" I asked incredulously, starting my second cup of coffee for the day.

"Why, the 4am morning practice today might have been an indicator? I believe it was a play that involved you being the best friend of someone…" chirped Jen.

"Ah…" I drawled. Taking a gulp to finish off my second cup, I try to remember what it was that I made up early this morning. Thinking up another lie, "Oh well… I don't think I'm cut out for it, Jen didn't seem to enjoy my routine."

"That was because it was 4 in the morning" replied Jen hotly.

"Nonetheless, you didn't enjoy it. So in my midst of disappointment and shame, brought on by my dear, darling, always supportive sister's dislike, I decided to end my dreams, aspirations and call it quits" I teased, before taking a sip of my third cup.

"Are they all yours?" asked Will curiously.

"All mine, what?" I asked nonplussed.

"The coffee cups, there's six of them" replied Will.

"And if they were?" I asked, daring him to continue.

"Well… then, you shouldn't be drinking that much! You could, no will have an overwhelming caffeine overdose. It isn't good for you or healthy and caffeine stunts your growth, disturbs sleep patterns and it causes mood swings!" exclaimed Will.

"Says the caffeine addicted workaholic" pipes up Claire dryly.

Choking on my fourth cup, I struggle to regain my composure as Alicia comes back in, carrying four cups of coffee. "Here you go… I wasn't sure how much sugar you wanted, so here are the sugar packets, for you to decide" beamed Alicia. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Fine" I replied as I took my fifth cup and began to drink it down.

"Don't you think it's a bit much coffee for Elle to drink?" asked Will as he looked in Jen's direction, hoping for support.

"Sure, but no one gets in the way of Elle and her coffee" replied Jen grimly. "I should know, as one of the few who try to lower her coffee consumption."

"Aww… thank you Jen. We really are sisters," I reply in mock appreciation. Turning to Will, I say coldly "Though the concern is much appreciated, it's none of your business, Darcy if I wanted to drink one cup of coffee or a thousand."

"Yes, I suppose you're right" replied Will weakly, lowering his head to look down at his shoes.

"Especially, not when you're being a complete hypocrite," added Claire. "At work, it's always Claire, have you got my coffee yet? Or Claire can you please get me a coffee?"

"Oh, do you two work together?" asked Jen, surprised.

"Just under a year," replied Claire smilingly, wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Oh," I replied stunned and slightly confused.

"Don't worry Elle; I completely understand where you're coming from. Claire is Will's personal assistant, but she's been on a four week holiday, so that may explain why you haven't met her sooner; and she doesn't want to strangle him yet, which is weird," smiled Charlie.

"Do you find it hard or strange that you're in a relationship with your boss? How do the other employees feel about it?" asked Jen. "I'm sorry if you're offended, but I'm just curious, on the whole psychiatrical side, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I do. I don't feel at all weird with it; and I think the other employees are glad that we've stop sidestepping around each other, so no problems there. Right, Will?" beamed Claire.

"Sure" replied Will, keeping his eyes down at his shoes.

Deciding I couldn't stay there anymore, without losing it after absorbing all this new information, I stood up and grabbed my last coffee cup. "Alicia, you don't think I could possibly get a couple of more coffee cups at all, do you?" I asked in a whining tone.

"Nope, most certainly not" replied Alicia cheerfully.

"Oh well, there's always Starbucks. I'm sure they'll give me my coffee." I teased merrily. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"Elle, you're not leaving already are you? It's only half past eight. Why don't you stay for another fifteen minutes?" asked Jen hopefully.

"You're trying to stop me from going to Starbucks!" I cried in outrage. Turning to Alicia, I replied, "I'd love you too, really, but I need more coffee and someone here won't give it to me," sending a mild glare towards Alicia.

"And she doesn't feel the inexplicable urge to give you anymore after that poorly applied guilt trip" replied Alicia. "So, that'll be $15.00 and don't forget to take the muffin."

"Arrgh… you're like a loan shark that just won't go away. You're making me destitute" I teased as I handed her a $20 note. She attempted to hand me over the change, but I shook my head and smiled saying "You're the only one who can and will put up with me at 7.30 in the morning; and besides I don't want to appear on any website as a stingy tipper."

Laughing, Alicia teased back "If I see my shrine, I promise I won't put you up there."

"It's on the counter," I remarked pointing to the stacked, empty, used coffee cups on the counter.

"What am I to do with you?" asked Alicia wryly, waving her hand goodbye.

"Grow a beanstalk and hand me over to the giant," I teased.

"If only he'd take you," added Jen in mock woe. "Is it safe to expect that you won't be home for dinner?"

"Probably, I need to finish some papers and catch up on some reading, before I go, so I'll probably just get takeaway. Is that alright with you?" I asked as I proceeded to the door.

"I should think so" beamed Charlie. Seeing my confused look, he explained "Jen and I are going on a double date with Will and Claire tonight, so Jen was afraid that you'd be by yourself."

"Oh ok, I can see when I'm not wanted." I choked, hand on the door knob. "It was great running into you all again. Hope you have a great day and I'll see you tomorrow at the party!"

"Bye!" they all chanted, before the tinkling of the door charm, drowned them out. Taking fast strides, I try to outrun my upsetting, turbulent thoughts. I fought back the tears that threatened to trickle down my face, as snippets of the previous conversation, flowed through my mind.

"_Will and Claire too"_

"_I think the other employees are glad that we've stop sidestepping around each other"_

"_Jen and I are going on a double date with Will and Claire tonight"_

Shaking my head, I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and rid me of such thoughts. Seeing a nearby park, I drain the rest of my coffee and took wolfish bites of my muffin, before throwing the packaging in the bin. Glancing at my watch, seeing that it was now twenty to nine, I decided to go for a quick run through the park.

Starting out in a slow jog, I picked up the speed and began to slowly speed up. I was feeling much better now, feeling the cool breeze on my face, the happy, warm atmosphere of the park, the beauty of nature that surrounded me and the sunlight beaming down on me. I was so distracted, that I didn't realise that there was another figure that was just in front of me, admiring the fountain. We collided painfully or more so, I collided painfully into the figure being knocked down to the ground.

"Sorry" I gasped apologetically, as I accepted the offered arm up.

"It's alright. I suppose we both got caught up in the ambience of the morning…" was the pleasant reply I got in return. "I'm Alex by the way… and you're… EVANS?!?"


	19. Kiki Darling

**Chapter 41**

"Alex? Is that like short for Alexander? As in Alexander the Great, as in the Macedonian King as in Alexander III? Oh my gosh, like, I'm like studying about him, could you help me with my paper?" I asked mockingly, accepting the proffered hand.

"I knew I should have never told you about that" smiled Alex in return. "So how have you been?"

"Absolutely wonderful!" I replied, brushing off the dirt on my clothes, "And may I ask, why Mr I'm-leaving-for-Massachusetts has returned to the delights of the Big Apple?"

"For the same reason you want help on your paper. It's good to see you again Evans," replied Alex pulling me into a hug.

"You know I don't usually do PDA, but for you this is my one and only exception," I replied, hugging him back.

"So, do you have time for a catch up with an old school friend or are you off to work?" asked Alex, after we had both finished hugging.

"Work?!?" I asked surprised, glancing down at my watch, I scream "I'm late!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Well we better catch a taxi then," chuckled Alex, as he guided me out of the park, onto a road where he hailed a cab. Getting in, he asked me "Where to?"

"Taxi, eh?" I teased, before I directed the driver "Andersons Law Building, A hundred and five, fourth street, please."

"I'm glad to see nothing's changed since I've been gone. How's Jen, Rick and Kiki?" asked Alex, reclining back into the seat.

"Nothing's change?" I asked threateningly.

"Of course, you're still as late as always; it was funny to see you try to sneak into lectures and tutorials. I remember this time, I think it was when we had LS 431 at 9 in the morning and the only entrances were at the front, I believe you tried using the …" replied Alex with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

"Shut up," I remarked slightly flustered, punching him on the shoulder. "Only just back and already picking on me, man… can a girl ever get a reprieve?"

"Of course they can," replied Alex, as the cab stopped and he got out of it. He walked around the cab, stopping before my door. Grabbing the door handle, he opened it with an exaggerated flourish and bowed, saying in a pompous voice, "Ma'am."

"Monsieur," I replied, once again grabbing his proffered hand, to be pulled out of the cab. Turning to the cab driver, he handed over a couple of notes and told the guy to keep the change before turning back to me; and offered me his arm.

"I should be angry with you, but I'm too glad to have you back, to do my anger proper justice" I smiled, accepting his arm.

"What is it with ladies today? I was being chivalrous, helping a damsel in distress, being a gentleman and yet I am portrayed as the villain. Outrageous! Simply outrageous!" remarked Alex, as we entered the building.

"Indeed, but I am not a lady nor a damsel; so I have not a need for a knight or gentleman. I am independent, sir, and have been for half a decade," I retorted, walking towards the lift.

"May I ask why we are talking as such?" asked Alex, a smirk on the edge of his lips.

"Caffeine overload" I replied entering the lift. "Are you staying with me for today? I always wanted a lapdog. I could be like a queen and you could be a lady in waiting!"

"As long as I'm your one and only lapdog and not a lady in waiting, why not?" teased Alex, leaning on the opposite wall, as the doors close.

"Hold the lift!" hollered a voice as I was someone running towards the closing doors. Alex stuck his hand in the diminutive gap, causing the doors to reopen and allowing the runner to enter; and the person behind him.

"Elle, you're looking mightily fine, what a surprise?" exclaimed the newcomer.

"Yes, and an unpleasant one as well" I replied curtly, shifting slightly towards my ex-intern, "Hey Kate!"

"Evans" replied Kate congenially, "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Not as cheerful as you it seems," I replied at the same time, Alex exclaimed, "People still call you Evans?"

"People call her a lot of things, isn't that right babe?" asked Wickham suggestively, giving me a wink.

I shuddered as I heard that man call me babe, before I could punch his lights out, I felt an arm go round my shoulder and pull me sideways, preventing me from moving forward. "I hope you did not just compare my girlfriend to a pig" remarked Alex coldly.

"Girlfriend? You sure move fast Elle, a new guy every couple of days! That's what I like to see in a girl! Fast and feisty" smirked Wickham, moving towards me.

Kate looked absolutely shock and Alex stood there bewildered, that a person could be so bold and stupid.

"If you get any closer, I'll do humankind a favour and make sure you can't reproduce" I glowered, as I felt Alex tense beside me and tried to push me behind him.

"As long as it's you babe, anytime anywhere" leered Wickham, causing an involuntary shiver to pass through my body. Smirking, he said to Alex, "Looks like the girl's mine."

"Ding!" chimed the elevator as we reached my floor.

"Have a good day, Kate" I called out, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him out of the elevator and into my office, before I let myself shake and weaken.

"Are you alright?" asked Alex concerned as he crouched beside me and hugged me.

"Yeah, but he's getting worse," I stuttered, before getting up unsteadily and into a chair. "Sit" I directed Alex, before I began to take big breaths in and out.

"What do you mean he's getting worse? This has happened before?" asked Alex appalled.

"Yes and no," I replied shakily, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Evans! We've been waiting for you for thirty minutes and you've been sitting in your office?" called Rick as he barged into my office, Mr Anderson close behind him. Catching sight of my sad, sorry state, Rick turned to Alex and roared "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing, which is probably why she's still like this," shot back Alex, matching Rick's glare.

"Miss Gardiner? Elle?" asked Mr Anderson, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," I replied with a weak smile, "I'm sorry about the meeting. Could I just get a synopsis from Rick?"

"Of course, my dear. Take the day off if you need it" replied Mr Anderson, patting me on the shoulder before leaving my office.

"Well…" began Rick impatiently, "Am I to have an explanation for the desertion, I faced for this morning's meeting?"

"Alex is back" I replied wryly, "I should get some hot chocolate or coffee, for us all. I'll be right back." I got up and moved mechanically towards the door, intending to go to the nearby Starbucks.

**After Elle left her office**

"Care to explain why Evans was like that, Alex?" asked Rick, glaring.

"Care to explain why you let it get to this point, Rick?" retorted Alex, returning the glare with interest.

"Let what get to this point?" whispered Rick, dangerously.

"The sexual harassment, Elle has to go through?" replied Alex with equal venom. "I thought she'd be safe with you."

"Don't you dare try to play the guilt card on me. It was you who decided to leave," retorted Rick seriously, "What sexual harassment?"

"God, you don't even know about it?" asked Alex incredulously, "I just came here today and I witnessed it? I don't even know the bastard's name. He was an absolute pig, overtly suggestive; I don't know how Elle puts up with him!"

"I would highly doubt Colin is that bad. I think you're just exaggerating it all. I mean this is Bennet, the worst thing he has done would be the time he attempted to serenade her, on a company trip" replied Rick defensively.

"If I was exaggerating, explain why Elle was pale and shaking?" demanded Alex.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!" yelled Rick. "I REPEAT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Absolutely nothing," sighed Alex.

"YES IT WAS SOMETHING! YOU DON'T GET INTO A STATE ABOUT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" roared Rick.

"I already told you the reason, but if you're too thick headed to see reason, then…" replied Alex angrily.

"Then?" hissed Rick dangerously, "I'd hate to think you were threatening me."

"Fitzwilliam, give it a break and leave Evans alone, for god's sake" called Adam Taylor as he popped his head in. "Some of us are trying to work here. Oh!"

"Oh indeed" retorted Rick sarcastically, still glaring at Alex.

"I'm Adam Taylor, by the way" replied, offering a hand to Alex.

Grabbing it gratefully, he replied "Alexander Reinhart."

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr Reinhart? Perhaps you'd like a different attorney?" asked Adam Taylor hopefully.

Rick gave a snort, retaining his glare.

"Actually, you could. Is there a Miss Kate that works on this floor?" Alex asked pleasantly.

"You mean Donolova? She's actually in a meeting with a client, actually it's a team meeting with the client" replied Taylor rather stiffly.

"I see… and you couldn't perhaps tell me the name of this client could you?" asked Alex in the same pleasant.

"I'm afraid not, breach of professional conduct" replied Taylor.

"Ah, of course thank you" replied Alex.

"Don't mention it" replied Taylor before leaving.

"You can stop the glaring now, it's getting boring. I know who the harasser is now. Who is Miss Kate Donolova's client?" asked Alex, looking directly at Rick.

"It's a breach of professional conduct," mimicked Rick.

"Think hard, very hard" replied Alex.

"That bastard didn't!" exclaimed Rick.

"I believe that bastard most certainly did" replied Alex dryly.

"But… He… How could? I'm filing a restraining order…" muttered Rick.

"Finally, something's been done about it" remarked Alex.

"But it's only been a week! That's ridiculous. I'm going to the district attorney demanding a restraining order because a bastard is badgering my friend who he has only known for a week? A week? Yes, you see I want to get a restraining order because my friend has gotten upset from comments made by a week's acquaintance? That's absurd! I wouldn't… argh…" muttered Rick, pacing around the room.

"Oh yes, I can see how that is going to be really convincing. After hearing your justification for such extreme measures, I feel it that in the interests of New York civilians, that I will have to agree to enforce such measures. Can't you just get the guy to not be a client anymore?" asked Alex exasperatedly.

"Screw it! Elle and I are going to Australia anyway. I'll just hang around her until then… I'll be Mr Bodyguard!" said Rick, smiling "It is good to see ya Alex!"

"Acknowledgement at last! Praise the Lord! Good to see you to Rick" replied Alex smiling. "Eloping to Australia? Man, just go to Las Vegas,"

"Unlike you, I believe in…" began Rick.

"Blondes not brunettes, so drop it" teased Elle. "So, I got everyone a hot chocolate, that is alright, right?"

"Of course it is; there is cinnamon in this right? Because I only drink my hot chocolate if there's exactly one teaspoon of cinnamon, nothing more, nothing less," teased Alex.

"And if we only had James and Sparky it'd feel like the group was complete" remarked Rick. "Man, I can't wait for the reunion."

"It's in two years, you can't wait that long?" teased Alex.

"No, not when our group were full of hotties!" remarked Rick.

"I never knew you swung that way" jibed Alex.

"I swing both ways, Alex dear" replied Rick, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Man! You did not just do that!" exclaimed Alex in mock fright. "Evans? Help me out here??? Please?"

"I'll just call Kirsten and Jen, to see if there free. Is lunch at 1.30 alright?" I asked Alex and Rick, bemused at their antics.

"Oh save me, I need a hero!" responded Alex, receiving a punch from Rick in return.

"Lunch at anytime is fine, with me, I'll just…" replied Rick, before Alex interrupted, "Can I be the one to talk?"

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"You'll see" replied Alex cheerfully "Now dial Jen's number!"

"Yes sir," I replied in mock submission, before pressing Jen's number in and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello, Beveridge & Gardiner Psychiatry, this is Cindy speaking" echoed the receptionist's voice in the phone.

"Aah… yes, Cindy darling, could you possibly put the great Dr Jennifer Gardiner on the phone please?" piped up Alex in a deeper voice, than usually.

"If I could just get your name and contact details sir, I'll make sure to pass it onto Dr Gardiner as soon as possible" replied Cindy.

"I'm afraid Miss Cindy; I need to talk to Dr Gardiner now! I'll be on a flight in fifteen minutes, time is of the essence" replied Alex, as Rick struggled to contain his laughter.

"Cindy? It's me Elle, I'm with a client right now, and his in extreme need of psychiatrical help, I'll be spending the rest of the day with him, so please if you could," I spoke up calmly.

"Oh Elle, sure. Who's your client?" asked Cindy "I'll put Jen through."

"Mr Smart Alec, it's a pseudonym," I replied, "Thanks Cindy."

"No problem, have a good day and enjoy the flight," replied Cindy before we got a dial tone.

"I'll do the talking from now on," said Alex in his deep voice again, making me and Rick burst out into laughter.

"Hello, Dr Gardiner speaking. How are you today?" floated Jen's voice through the phone.

"I am fine, but I have this uncontrollable giggling, that won't seem to stop" replied Alex in the deep voice, glaring at Rick and me. "So, I was wondering if you could hear it as well. My attorney, your sister, I believe, seems to think I have gone insane, which is probably why I'm talking to some shrink, with all due respect ma'am."

"Oh, well… I can kind of hear some noises in the background, but I'm not sure if it's actually giggling. Perhaps you would like to come in and we could go through a session, one on one?" replied Jen in a professional voice.

"I don't think a session is good for me, how about lunch, let's say one o'clock," suggested Alex.

"I thought you were to be on a flight very soon, Mr??" replied Jen, sceptical.

"Drop Dead Gorgeous, doctor. But you can call me just Plain Gorgeous if you wish. And yes of course, I'm to be on a flight soon, a flight of fancy, doctor" responded Alex, as he lifted a pair of scissors and held them threateningly towards Rick and me.

"Right… Mr Gorgeous? I don't think I'm the right person for you. Do you have a pen? I know a lot of other doctors that would love to be acquainted with you. Ok, so the first one is Dr A. Calder, and his number is…" replied Jen, in a calm, placating voice.

"No doctor! You don't understand! I need to see you for lunch today at one thirty. If you don't come, you will never see your sister again! Ha ha ha," responded Alex, in a delirious laugh.

"What?!?! Oh, very funny Rick! Don't you have better things to do with your time?" sighed Jen, as she realised it was a prank.

"Who is this Rick that you speak of? I am no Rick, I am Plain Gorgeous! So are we on for lunch, doctor, I really need to know, you see the kidnappers, my henchmen are anxiously waiting; and I am unsure of whether to order them to take your sister to Arizona or to let her rot here in my basement," grinned Alex.

"Rick!!! Fine! I will go to lunch with you! Fine, now stop it and get back to work!" yelled Jen frustrated.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything!" cried Rick in mock outrage. "Here I am just listening into a conversation; and I'm the one getting yelled out. This is not fair, not fair at all!"

"What? Elle! This is her number! If you are trying to pull a prank on me young lady, I will…" threatened Jen.

"Elle is innocent, but it is I who deserve your wrath," said Alex, maintaining his deep voice.

"And I, or rather you would be?" replied Jen, not amused.

"Your worse nightmare," responded Alex, drawing out the last syllables.

"My worse nightmare would be James or Alex," replied Jen, dryly; and then as if realisation had dawned on her, "Alex? Is that really you?"

"The one and only," replied Alex cheerfully, "So I'll see you at 1.30 outside the Golden Crystal Palace, alright? Bye Bye!" He then hang up the phone, giving Rick and I a gigantic grin. "Did you guys have as much fun as me?"

"If it weren't for those scissors blade being attracted to my torso, yes I did," replied Rick, taking the scissors out of Alex's hand.

"Hey! You can't do that!" cried Alex, trying to grab the scissors back.

"I'll call Kirsten, shall I?" I asked, breaking up the prospective fight.

"Alright…" grumbled Rick.

"Hey it's Kirsten!" chirped Kirsten through the phone.

"Kiki darling! It feels like an age since we last talked," replied Alex exuberantly.

"Rick? Are you drunk?" asked Kirsten confused.

"Who's this Rick? Kiki darling, please tell me you're not giving up on us…" pleaded Alex on the phone.

"I'll give up on us, if you don't stop calling me that. Besides, I know you hate it when I call you Fitzie, so don't tempt me!" warned Kirsten.

"So, it's Fitzie now, eh? Meet me for lunch at one thirty outside of the Golden Crystal Palace, Kiki darling!" replied Alex, smirking at Rick.

"Oh, alright…" grumbled Kirsten "I'll see you there, bye."

"Well I guess we're all going to meet up at lunch" smiled Alex as he took the phone off speaker.

"Great…" groaned Rick. "You just had to use my name, didn't you?"

"Well… I hardly see, how it could be me!" I shot back, pretending to look affront.

"Of course not, but don't worry Rick, wait… Fitzie," smirked Alex.


	20. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 42**

"Evans, why are we out here again? Why can't we wait inside? We could start eating and drinking and food! It's cold out here…" whined Alex, as we stood outside the restaurant.

"Because, you said we would," I teased back.

"Hmph!" murmured Alex, leaning back onto the brick wall, checking his wrist watch. "They sure are late!"

"It's one twenty silly, we're early," I replied leaning back onto the wall as well.

"Well… hmph," retorted Alex.

"But… I'm hungry!" whinged Rick, as he joined us.

"Yeah, me too…" wailed Alex.

"Evans… I'm hungry, I want food," continued Rick.

Rolling my eyes, exasperated, I scan left and right, desperate for someone to come and rescue me from these two. Smiling, I saw a familiar figure approach.

"Babysitter's here," chirped a new voice, as she walked towards us.

"Kiki darling!" screamed Alex, running towards Kirsten at full speed.

"Noooooooooo!!" yelled Rick as he followed, tackling Kirsten down. "My Kirsten! Mine!"

"Ahh!!!" screamed Kirsten as she hit the snow covered ground. "Richard John Fitzwilliam!"

"Yes, milady love" replied Rick as he lifted Kirsten off the floor.

"I'm going to personally kill you!" hollered Kirsten as she brushed the remaining snow off her clothing.

"I is very sorry, Kiki darling," replied Rick in a small, childlike voice.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!?" yelled Kirsten as she moved back from Rick.

"I did not call you that, I called you Kiki darling" replied Rick nonchalantly.

"You can't call me that" replied Kirsten, lowering her voice, as she caught sight of several onlookers.

"But Alex calls you that, Kiki darling" remarked Rick.

"Well… Alex is a, well he's… Well… if Alex jumped off a cliff would you do that?" rebuked Kirsten.

"Alex jumped off a cliff? Cool! Can I do that?" asked Rick, his eyes shining.

"That's not what I meant!" yelled Kirsten. "What I meant was, you thick skulled reptile, was that…"

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene that was unfolding, but while I was trying to fight back the chuckles, I felt something touch and then rest on my shoulder. Turning around sharply, I see Alex's chin; and felt his arms wrap around me.

"Enjoying the show?" asked Alex, smiling.

"mhmm…" I replied, "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because, it is cold, no?" asked Alex, "Besides Rick and Kiki are."

"Ai ya!" I sighed, "What are we going to do with those two? And what am I going to do with you?"

"Aww… aren't they cute?" grinned Alex, before shouting "Hey you two! Get a room!"

"Bite me Alex, go on bite me!" replied Kirsten; as she and Rick broke out of their embrace.

"I would, but Rick's glaring at me," whimpered Alex, hiding behind me.

"Coward," I muttered, before stepping aside.

"I know I am, but what are you?" hollered Alex.

"Totally awesome," I teased, giving Kirsten a high five.

"Uh huh!" agreed Alex, giving Kirsten a tight hug, "How I've missed you Kiki darling!"

"And I've missed doing this," replied Kirsten, whacking Alex on the back of the head.

"Ow…" groaned Alex, rubbing his head, "How come Rick doesn't get that?"

"Because Rick is da man ya!" called out Rick, prying Alex away from Kirsten.

"Aw…" I sighed, before chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Elle?" asked Jen, in a sugary voice, "I hope you are not endorsing these antics."

"Hey Jen! Well, you see… You're… You brought friends," I replied weakly looking down.

"Mhmmm… and where is the crazed mental patient?" replied Jen in mock seriousness.

"Here Dr Jenny Baby!" replied Alex, swooping Jen into a hug, with Charlie looking slightly disgruntled. Letting her go, Alex turned to the group of people he didn't know, "So, who's the one attempting to seduce my doctor?"

Charlie, Jen and Claire to blush while Will's eyes widened in shock; causing Rick, Kirsten and I to laugh. "Well…" asked Alex, raising an eyebrow tersely.

"How do you know it's not me, they're attempting to seduce? I'm just as good," I teased, giving the others a reprieve from overprotective Alex.

"Because you're mine," teased Alex, tickling my sides; eliciting giggles. He then pulled me closer to him, masking his face with a glare, growling, "Now, which one of you is the scoundrel?"

"Well… the stoic idiot is my cousin, Will; you see the brown haired giant?" piped up Rick, "the lass with him is his girlfriend Claire; and the red faced blonde is Charlie."

"I see…" replied Alex, grimly, "I think we need to have a man to man talk, Charlie."

"Charlie, Will, Claire this is Alex Reinhart; an old friend of ours," introduced Jen, stepping in front of Charlie. "Alex, this is Charlie Bingley, Will Darcy and Claire Hughes."

Catching on, I said, "Now that we know each other, let's eat! I'm cold and hungry! Besides, you can hardly give a man to man talk, if you ain't a man, Alex."

"Hey! I'll have you know Evans dear, I am 1000 man" cried Alex indignantly.

"A 1000 woman," I replied teasingly. "Even I'm much manlier than you."

"Yeah and I'm the missing grand duchess Anastasia," snorted Kirsten, "Yeah, I think it's time we go in, someone may steal our table otherwise. Rick, lets go."

"Yes, Kiki darling," replied Rick nonchalantly, letting himself be dragged in.

"This isn't over, Charlie, not by a long shot" glared Alex, before offering his arm to escort me in.

Accepting, I send an apologetic look to Jen, who still looks completely mortified, while Charlie is crimson. "I am really sorry for Alex's strange behaviour, he's usually well behaved, but we did forget his leash and muzzle in the office."

"Hey!" cried Alex. "I'm no canine!"

"Good doggie!" I replied, placating him by patting his head, then dragging him in.

"Alex is generally nicer than that, he's just overprotective of me and Elle, you see. He has been like that, with every guy who has dared to approach us, ever since college, I am sorry; but in a way, it is kind of funny," spoke up Jen looking apologetically at Charlie, Will and Claire.

"Yeah" replied Charlie, visibly relaxing.

"So, his like an overprotective, overbearing older brother for you and Elle, than?" enquired Will.

"Well… for me yes, but with Elle, it always seems to be more, but those two…" replied Jen smiling, "Lunch anyone?"

"Sure," replied Charlie beaming now. "I'm glad Elle has somebody."

"Me too! I feel bad for her. I mean Rick, dragging her around for a present for his girlfriend; and us going out to dinner and leaving her by herself. I'm glad to meet this Alex," grinned Claire.

"Yeah," replied Will, with a hint of wistfulness.

**Chapter 43**

"Oooh… dim sim," drawled Rick, as he picked up his chopsticks and moved to get one.

"Oooh… dim sim," mimicked Alex, reaching out for one as well.

All of a sudden, only one dim sim remained on the plate, forcing the two males to compete for it. They stealthily stalked the diameter of the plates, their eyes flickering to their opponent, beads of sweat dripping down from their hairlines; suddenly one makes a move; and yes, he is too fast, he manages to snatch up the dim sim, flipping it into his bowl. The other opponent watches the path taken by the dim sim in suppressed horror. Slowly, like the thief that he is, the opponent strikes, grabbing the dim sim out of the bowl.

"Hey give that back!" cried Rick, as Alex snatched a dim sim out of his bowl.

"Make me!" replied Alex, licking the dim sim thoroughly.

"Eww… now it's got your germs all over it!" whined Rick.

"Too bad, nah nah nah," teased Alex, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rick, reaching out for the dim sim.

"Should we just order another plate?" asked Claire, bemused.

"Make it two," I replied, trying to cover my laughter.

"No, make it four;" replied Kirsten dryly, "I swear I don't know them."

"I'd believe you, except they're sitting on the same table as us," remarked Charlie, his eyes twinkling.

Laughing, Jen asked, "How'd you come across him, anyway Elle?"

"Well… I found this, on the street, looking so forlorn, that I just had to adopt it," I replied merrily.

"What do you mean this? If you were looking where you were going, instead of looking at god's no what, you're gluteus maximus would be in tact," replied Alex, affronted.

"My story sounds better," I replied, sticking my tongue out looking offended. "So are we all, except for the 'this', partying tomorrow night?"

"Oh yeah, good point!" exclaimed Kirsten. "I haven't actually checked my email for RSVPs or talked to the caterer yet. Got to do that! So, you guys are coming right?"

"If it's ok with you, then I'll go with Jen," replied Charlie, nervously.

"Going with Jen, eh?" glared Alex, getting out of his seat.

"That's fine. Will, Claire are you coming?" remarked Kirsten, as she pushed him back down.

"But he hasn't even filled out the application forms," groaned Alex, "How will I be able to sleep at night, with my Jenny out with some strange boy?"

"If you wanted me to hit your head with a baseball bat, all you had to do was ask, Alex," remarked Kirsten, "And next don't interrupt me, so Will are you and Claire coming?"

"Yeah," replied Will distractedly.

"I think Will means yes, most definitely, you'll have to keep us away," piped up Claire, pinching Will on the hand.

"Good," smiled Kirsten, before grinning evilly, "Evans, you're not going with anyone are you?"

"Of course I am," I replied sharply, giving Kirsten an evil glare. Oooh… I knew what she was up to and no way was I going to let her match me up with anyone.

"And his name would be?" replied Kirsten nonplussed.

"How do you know it's a he? I might swing the other way for all you know," I replied, still glaring.

"Since when have you swung the other way, Evans?" asked Rick surprised, "And to think I missed all the hot girl on girl action… damn!"

"SMACK!!" sounded as Kirsten slapped Rick on the back of the head, "Must you be so perverted, and in public as well?"

"I highly doubt, anyone would consider it perverted," remarked Rick, rubbing his head.

"You don't think anyone would find that perverted, are you crazy?" hissed Kirsten, as the two began to enter their daily bickering.

"So… I didn't know you were going with anyone Elle," began Jen, "Who is it?"

"Ah… that is the wrong question. The question is not who, but why?" I replied vaguely.

"Why?" asked Claire confusedly.

"Yes, why indeed?" shot Alex, looking just as confused.

"Well… I had no one else to go with and it was quite convenient. Besides, his not that bad of a guy…" I replied smilingly.

"That means the question is who, then," replied Jen. "Stop avoiding the question, Elle."

"Well… he is…" I replied slowly, before a figure caught my eye, "Wickham!"

"Wickham?" asked Jen confused.

"No, he's here; I mean… what is he doing here?" I gasped, surprised that I would encounter him yet again.

"Wickham?" asked Will sternly, taking in my rather pale face; and then looking in the previous direction I was looking at.

"What?" asked Rick, his eyes alert as he heard the name of the jerk that he never wanted to see or hear about again.

"I'm going to hide under the table and if he asks, I am in the loo; and carry on with the conversation, do you understand?" I asked shakily.

"Elle, we can go if you want…" replied Kirsten softly.

"No, no time…" I whispered back, as I crawled under the table as foot steps approached our table.

"My, my… what do we have here?" asked Gregory Jack Wickham in a smarmy voice, "Why little Willy Billy, Ricky, Charlie, lift guy and three hot babes. So, where's my bitch?"

"Lying drugged on the floor of a sleazy hotel," snarled Rick.

"There's an empty seat here, where is she?" demanded Wickham.

"I don't see what business you have here, interrupting our lunch, because you can't keep track of your whore," glared Alex.

"My whore? Oh she will be exactly that," glared Wickham; "Now where is she?"

"This she, evidently wants nothing to do with you, so why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" asked Jen, with suppressed rage.

"Did anyone ask you, slut? I don't give a damn what she wants, I want her and will have her…" snarled Wickham.

"How dare you! Don't you dare call the love of my life a slut, you… you… you bastard!" exclaimed Charlie, standing up.

"If you don't move away from this table this instant, I'll make sure security throws you out," spoke up Will in a cold voice. "Frankly, I don't care what the hell happens to you…"

"What? Are you upset that without your money, she chooses me? That you're nothing to women, except an expense account, Willy?" smirked Wickham.

"I guess it's time to call security," replied Will, dialling.

"I'm not going anywhere…" smirked Wickham, "Elle is mine. Now, I will ask you one last time, where the hell is she?"

"I'm afraid I don't see how you're in the position to threaten anyone," glared Alex. "Besides, with so many witnesses, I'll make sure they'll lock you up for a long, long time."

"Impressive speech, but she doesn't and will never love you," sneered Wickham.

"Is there a problem here, sir?" asked a guy drabbed in security uniform and a name tag, reading Joe.

"Yes, could you take this, 'gentleman' outside; he is disturbing the ladies," replied Will tersely, pointing towards Wickham.

"Certainly sir," replied the security guy, as he grabbed onto Wickham's arms dragging him outside. "You can't do this! Do you know who I am?" screamed Wickham as he was pulled away.

"Is he gone?" I asked, poking my head out of the table cloth, shaking.

"Yeah, he is…" replied Kirsten slowly, looking at me with pitying eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," I replied, still shaken. "It's nothing to pity me about."

"Nothing to pity you about? The guy is completely psycho! He's an unstable maniac, escaped from a mental asylum! What do you mean there's nothing to pity you about?" asked Kirsten incredulously.

"Exactly, what I said. I just have an obsessive, compulsive fan it seems… it's just a new experience," I replied in what I hope was a detached, dry voice.

"Obsessive, compulsive fan? New experience? Elle! He's absolutely crazy! He acts like a complete stalker!" cried Jen, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"There was nothing to tell… so who wants more food? I'm feeling like a mango pudding with condensed milk. Anyone?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"That's nothing, what if he tried to do something on you?" piped up Claire, "Will, I think we should file for a restraining order against him."

"Restraining order?" asked Will. "Right! Right!"

"I'm a black belt, I don't think he could try much on me and get away with it," I replied dryly, before motioning towards a waiter, pushing around the desserts trolley. "So, who else wants dessert? They have tofu in sweet ginger water as well…"

Alex looked at me hard, before saying, "Hmmm… is that black grass jelly and watermelon? Can you get me a bowl of that, a bowl of mango pudding, a bowl of tofu, a plate of custard tarts and… those floury fried buns with sesame seeds on top and egg custard in them? Well… people, hurry up and order, lunch hour is almost finished!"

"Yeah alright," Jen agreed, casting me a concerned look, "I'll have a bowl of tofu please."

Afterwards everyone ordered something for dessert, Rick everything that Alex ordered, plus a plate of jelly, he was not going to be outdone, Kirsten got a bowl of strawberry pudding, Claire got the black grass jelly and watermelon, while Will got some tarts and I got a bowl of mango pudding and black grass jelly and watermelon. Though we sat there eating our desserts, the atmosphere was not like before, but a lot more tense and serious.

After finishing and splitting the bill, we all walked outside of the restaurant in an awkward silence. Snow had started to fall again; and I was lost in the beauty and tranquillity of it. But I was soon taken out of my musings abruptly, by Jen. "Elle, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Most definitely, Alex will be with me, won't you?" I asked hopefully.

"If that's ok with Jen, then yes, I'll be crashing at your place," replied Alex with a small smile.

"That's fine with me, well… I better be going now, are you coming with me Charlie?" asked Jen as she hailed a cab.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, right Elle?" smiled Charlie, before pulling me into a hug.

"Naturally," I replied, returning the hug and waved as the cab pulled away.

"We better get back as well… coming Rick?" asked Kirsten, pressingly.

"Yeah, cya cuz, Claire, Alex, Evans," replied Rick as he followed Kirsten into the second cab.

"I guess Will and I better be going too," smiled Claire as she hailed a cab. "Bye Elle, nice to meet you Alex."

"Bye bye," I replied slowly, looking directly at her and Will for the first time since the first time I saw them together. The pain of seeing them together had somehow subsided.

Will returned the look, his green eyes staring directly into my blue. I felt the emotions I tried so hard to suppress stir again, as our eyes remained locked. Claire left to get inside the cab, but Will kept staring, until Claire called him. He broke the stare; and I barely heard him whisper, "I'm sorry" as he walked into the cab, leaving me to stand there in the falling snow.


	21. Hello Competition

**Chapter 44**

"I know girls like shopping when they're upset, but I seriously don't see how retail therapy works," puffed Alex, as I dragged him into, yet another store. "Think about it, you go and buy things out of impulse, max out your credit card and then end up returning half the items, you originally bought anyway, but you get charged all that interest! It's just not viable!"

"Well… I'd agree with you, but all we have in our hands are fruit smoothies," I replied wryly, before taking a look around the colourful spotted room.

"But, yeah… that's because Sir Alex is here," replied Alex, striking up a pose.

"Mhmmm…" I murmured, grabbing a box of Kinder Surprise, Ferrero Rocher, Raffaello, Guylian and Lindt. "Do you want anything?"

"You're not going to eat all that are you?" asked Alex surprised, coming back down to Earth.

"I did think of sharing actually, but have you ever seen anyone share chocolate? I don't think so," I replied, walking towards the counter. "I know everyone's a Hersheys or Godivas fan, but not eating chocolate from European countries? That's absolute scandal!"

"Scandal, for supporting your country's economy?" asked Alex, dryly. "Hang those patriots! Hang the good lot of them, I say…"

Turning around, I glared at him, "That's not what I meant; and you know it."

"Of course not, darling" replied Alex softly, caressing my hair. "I was just trying to humour you."

"Darling? Bite me Alex! Go on just bite me!" I remarked, but it came out all muffled, as Alex pulled me into a hug.

"Aww… that's not something you see each they anymore is it? Young couples these day, embroiled in custody battles, scandals, divorce; and what not? It's not everyday you see such a devoted, happy couple," beamed a kind elderly lady behind the counter.

"Oh, we're not…" I began to reply before getting cut off by Alex. "Use to being told that, it feels a bit weird, but nice" charmed Alex, flashing the lady, a smile.

"Why not? You should be told that more often!" exclaimed the lady, as she put my purchases through. "So, how long have you been married?"

"We're not…" I tried again, but was again intercepted by Alex.

"Married yet, I'm afraid; but we will be in a couple of months. She wanted a spring wedding; and well… we must always give the woman, what she wants" replied Alex, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh! Well Congratulations! You two look the part already!" beamed the elderly lady. "You must be excited, it reminds me of the time before my Arthur and I was to wed."

"Oh, how long have you and Arthur been married?" asked Alex, conversationally.

"Forty two years, this May. It was a lovely summer day… so I can see where the missus is coming from. So, that comes to forty two dollars and sixty five cents," said the lady as she placed the chocolate boxes in a plastic bag.

"Sure," I smiled, reaching into my bag.

Alex placed his hand on my arm, impeding my search for my wallet; and smiled conspiratorially to the lady, giving her a $50 note "Here, keep the change. Can't let the woman go paying for it; what kind of fiancé would I be?"

"Are you sure?" asked the elderly lady anxiously. "I can give you the change, no problem."

"Of course," replied Alex, taking the bag off the counter. "I'm afraid we're due at the airport, so we can't stay to chat. Have a wonderful New Year's."

"Yes, have a wonderful New Year's" I piped up, smiling at the lady.

"You too my dears," replied the lady, before looking at me directly, "He's a keeper!"

Laughing, Alex replied, "I sure am!"

"You just blew up his ego," I replied mock woefully. "Have a good night!"

"Bye bye!" waved the lady, as we walked out the store.

"Airport?" I asked inquisitorially.

"Yes, airport…" replied Alex sheepishly. "I just got a call, saying they recovered my luggage; and to come pick it up."

"I hope you demanded compensation," I replied, shaking my head.

"Naturally, I got to double my frequent flyer points and got a full refund, plus my next five flights will be upgraded automatically to first class, but of course, if I was to bring someone along, it'd be two and a half? What could be better?" answered Alex, hailing down a cab.

"And the happy to-be-married couple?" I asked, getting into the cab.

"La Guardia Airport, please" said Alex to the driver, before turning to me. "A guy can dream, no?"

"A guy can dream? That's the best you can come up with?" I asked amused at his lousy response.

"Well… what would you have me say Evans?" asked Alex frustrated.

"That you're a cad that took advantage of a poor old trusting lady." I replied smilingly.

"If that is what you wish, I'm a cad who took advantage of a poor old trusting lady. But darling, I did it for you, to see your gorgeous blue eyes light up with suppressed rage…" trailed Alex.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me... You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to..." I laughed, at his scrunched up faced.

"I actually remember watching that with you…" smiled Alex. "It's weird, we're out of college, we're pursuing our careers, but it feels like nothing has changed."

"Next thing you know, we'll be married with kids" I joked. "Why the sombre mood?"

"Because one wonders, what will happen tomorrow, what if we were to die? Would we have any regrets? Would we have made a huge impact on someone's life, be that important to one person, to be missed?" asked Alex seriously.

"If you think like that; and going to live your life like that, you'll be living ten years less than the rest of us. Statistics show that pessimists die 10 years earlier than optimists," I replied.

"That's not the point, Evans" replied Alex bothered, "Think about it? What do you have to show for what you've been doing these past years? A nice pretty degree? A blossoming bank balance? They're not going to hug you and be glad that you're finally home."

"You haven't been talking to my mother again, have you?" I asked, as I struggled to repress my giggles. "Because, she'll tell you the reason why you don't feel fulfilled, is because you don't have anyone to come home too. You don't have anyone who depends on and needs you."

"That's exactly it Evans! I want to settle down, I want to have a family," exclaimed Alex. "I want to be the centre of someone's world."

"Get a pet?" I asked, amused. "I'm sure if you get a dog, you'll be the centre of its world."

"Not funny, Evans" replied Alex, "You just don't get it."

"You're right, I'm afraid I don't. But we have another thirty minutes, because we're morons and decided to travel in peak. Care to explain?" I asked, repenting.

"I… I… How do you explain it to someone who doesn't know? I… I… I'm in love with someone, but she doesn't even know I exist," began Alex slowly. "I see her in my dreams, in my future, I see an alter with her standing by my side, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but… she doesn't know. She DOESN"T KNOW!"

"Is that all?" I asked bemused. "It's not that I didn't enjoy the theatrics of it all, but why don't you just tell her; and then she would know; and then I'd get my non-moping friend back!"

"But I can't, it's complicated" replied Alex sombrely, "And she can never know. It would destroy her, and I could never let that happen."

"She's with somebody else?" I asked slightly worried, about my enthralled friend.

"She just doesn't see me the way, I see her…" replied Alex, looking out the window.

"Well… move on? "La Belle Dame sans Merci, Hath thee in thrall!" I cried vehemently, trying to gauge a reaction from Alex.

"Ah… she has indeed. I can't move on, because she is perfect in everyway and there's nothing I would change…" replied Alex softly.

"Why don't you try serenading her?" I teased.

"Mhmm… is that how you agreed to be someone's date?" asked Alex after awhile.

"Someone's date, would be?" I asked perplexed.

"I believe your words were I 'had no one else to go with and it was quite convenient. Besides, his not that bad'" mimicked Alex.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Very… And the identity of this male?" asked Alex, as the cab began to slow down.

"Shall be revealed when you identify the love of your life," I teased, as I paid the cab driver and pulled him out of the cab.

"Hey!" exclaimed Alex. "I was going to pay that!"

"Like, I'd let you pay for me, all the time" I replied indignantly, shaking my head before walking off towards the customer service desk, that had a line, consisting of twenty already.

"Evans! Wait Up!" cried Alex, as he followed me and joined the queue.

"How long do you think it is, until we get any service?" I asked.

"Hmmm… twenty minutes? Besides I'll have fun, trying to concoct a way to make them nervous," grinned Alex sadistically.

"I betcha it'll be thirty three minutes," I replied, shaking my head at his sadism.

"Alright, you're on! If I win, you have to sleep with me, but if you lose…" smirked Alex.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked, smiling.

"Well… I shan't dare to justify that with a response," grinned Alex, "Alright, if I win, I get to choose what television shows we watch, and if you win…"

"You'll be my date to Kirsten's party," I responded, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"You're date? You mean… You're not going with anyone?" asked Alex, confused. "I could have sworn you said you were…"

"Ah, the skill of bluffing must be perfected for one to become a lawyer, no?" I asked, grinning. "And you better not say I had no one to go with originally…"

"Well… you have a deal, Gardiner!" exclaimed Alex, grabbing my hand and shaking it profusely.

"Oh, you're on!" I grinned as I began to stare at the clock.

"You know, it's been one minute, and my times the closest?" teased Alex. "Hello, television…"

"We moved an inch. Congratulations, Reinhart!" I exclaimed, returning to look at the clock.

**25 minutes later**

"BUZZ!!!" sounded a bell and the sign 'Next, please' flashed up.

"And, we have service!" exclaimed Alex excitedly. "That means it took twenty six minutes, fifty one seconds, which means my time of twenty minutes is closer than your estimate of thirty three, making me the sole winner! Oh yeah! You just got owned Evans!"

"Well… hurry up and get the service, so we can get back home" I sulked, as we went to the counter desk.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" asked the cheerful girl, but then her face must have recognised Alex's as she visibly paled. "Sir?" she squeaked.

"Yes," replied Alex stoically. "Ms Julie, concierge lady, May I present my attorney, Eleanor Gardiner of Andersons? My attorney, this is the lady who served me this morning, Ms Julie."

"Pleased to meet you," I smiled, pitying the girl's petrified face.

"Y-y-y-yes, p-p-please t-t-to m-meet you…" stuttered the girl. "M-m-mr R-r-rein-hart, your l-l-luggage is h-h-here b-b-behind the c-c-counter. Your, d-d-doc-cu-ments are h-h-here. I'll go get it!"

As the girl moved away, I gave Alex, a look-what-you've-done look, trying to make him feel guilty; but all he did was give me a nonchalant shrug and an I-did-nothing look. I rolled my eyes; and spun back to the counter. The girl came out, willing a trolley laden with five big suit cases, a carry-on and a pile of papers laden on top. "Here you are sir," piped the girl more confidently, "If you could please sign here?"

"Certainly," replied Alex retaining the stiff, stoic character.

"Thank you. Have a lovely day, sir" replied the girl, shakily walking back to the counter.

"Why so many suitcases?" I asked surprised.

"Well… I'm moving back to New York, so I kind of need all this stuff…" replied Alex. "Do you think I can store all these at your place?"

"Can't see why not?" I replied, "So, you're telling me, you arrived here with nothing?"

"Well… yeah, I had my carry-on though. So I just changed into something comfortable and gave them my carry-on to take care of" replied Alex nonchalantly, as he began to place the papers in his carry-on.

"What if you hadn't run into me, where would you have stayed?" I asked confused.

"At a hotel," replied Alex, clearly amused. "C'mon Evans, don't you want to get home?"

"I don't think that's going to all fit in one cab," I replied, eying the suitcases.

"Good thing, I have you then!" exclaimed Alex, "We'll divide the stack in half; and we'll have a race to see who gets there first!"

"And the winner?" I asked, agreeing to the plan.

"Gets to have 'me' as a date!" exclaimed Alex. "C'mon lets go find a cab."

Rolling my eyes, I followed behind Alex, before catching up with him. He was pushing a bundle of suitcases after all. When we walked out of the main entrance, it was COLD! The wind had picked up and it was snowing lightly. I couldn't help but shiver involuntary, but we quickly managed to find two cabs, side by side; and I got into the cab with a carry-on and two large suitcases, while Alex got into the other with three large suitcases. After biding good bye, my cab drove away first; and I soon lost sight of Alex's cab and was left to my own thoughts.

It had only been several hours ago, since Will apologised, but I still have no idea what to think. I couldn't talk to anyone about it, because it was only one date; and I didn't want a big deal to be made about it. Being around everyone, I had to hide it, I had to be a performer, a person putting on a show. Besides, having Alex keep me company, held me together, as I knew Alex would have went after Will, if I had let anything slip. Smiling slightly, I looked out the window. The snow had let up, but the ground was still very slippery. I couldn't tell you how much, but by the look of intense concentration on the driver's face, it must have been slippery.

"I'm sorry…"

That's all he said. Why would he say it? What did he mean? Was he sorry about what happened with Wickham or was it because of us breaking up? Well… it couldn't be the latter because he had Claire, right? And there's no way he would just hurt her, to get back with me… Claire doesn't deserve that; and there's been something between them before… But, he said he loved me… Was it all a lie? Why just two words, though? I don't understand…

"Don't say you love me, you don't even know me…" chimed my mobile, breaking me out of my daze, "If you really want me, then give me some time…"

Composing myself, I answered the phone. "Hello, this is Eleanor Gardiner speaking."

"Elle, is that you?" asked a warm, deep voice, that I knew well.

My composure fell. "W-will?" I asked shakily, hating myself for showing weakness.

"I… is to say… just that…" began Will agitatedly. "I… I… That is to say… I believe you."

Those words stung, and eroded the cement holding my broken heart together. "Why?" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Because… because I know now," replied Will uncomfortably.

"What do you want from me Will?" I asked, unable to keep the haunted tone out of my voice.

"I want you," replied Will softly. "I want you back."

"And Claire?" I asked, trembling, not caring about the tears racing down my cheeks.

"She doesn't matter. I want to be with you," replied Will softly. "I don't care anymore; I know it's my fault. I'll do everything to make it up to you. I swear, I just need to know that you still love me; and there's still a chance. Please, just tell me. Please."

My heart was beating faster. I felt lighter than before. "I… I don't believe in second chaces, Will" I replied calmly, as more tears fell.

"You don't believe in second chances?" asked Will. "But, that means you still love me."

"I never did," I replied stoically, just wishing that this phone call was over. My vision had become pixelated.

"But… you kissed me! And I knew you meant it! You meant it!" replied Will desperately. "You said you… Elle, please. I know you're mad, I understand. I would be too. I was a cad. But, please. Give us another shot. Please, Elle. Don't end it like this. I love you."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, hanging up on him.

Putting my phone back into my bag, I rest my head on the window, seeing the now, familiar streets. It was not very long until we reached my building. Furiously drying my tears and wiping the tear stains on my face, I had a look in the mirror of my hairbrush, seeing my eyes redder and puffier than normal, but otherwise unscathed. Deeming myself ready, I got out of the cab, helping the cabbie unload the luggage.

"Thank you," I smiled as the last suitcase was emptied and brought up to the steps, where Ben was.

"No problem, miss. I hope you and your friend can work it out," replied the cab driver, getting back in his cab.

Following him, I give him a 20 dollar, 10 dollar and 5 dollar note, telling him to keep the change, before walking back up the stairs, towards Ben.

"Where'd all the suitcases come from?" smiled Ben; before catching a look at my forlorn face. "What happened?" he asked concerned.

"My eyes got into a fight with some snow; and then my hands tried to ally themselves with the eyes but treason occurred; and the snow became the victors," I lied, smiling a fake smile.

"Oh, well okay," replied Ben, looking slightly amused. "Do you want me to bring these up to your room for you? Or will you be alright?"

"I'm actually waiting for a friend, who'll be bringing more suitcases, so if you can bring this up, it would be great!" I replied, smiling a genuine smile.

"No problem," exclaimed Ben, before he actually tried lifting them. "Can I leave you with the carry-on?"

"Sure, thanks Ben" I responded.

"Don't worry about it," grinned Ben, limping away with the two suitcases.

I remained outside for probably another twenty minutes, the cold air chilling me to the very bone. Where Alex was, I had no idea, but I was definitely going to kill him, after I murdered William Darcy. Oh! That name! How I hate it. Tears began to appear on the corners of my eyes, but I suppressed them, when I caught sight of a yellow cab pulling up. Watching slowly, I saw Alex pay the cab driver and lug three suitcases up the steps.

"Evans! Are you alright?" he exclaimed when he took in my state. "What happened?"

"The cold and the unreasonable long wait." I replied accusatively, putting him on the defensive.

"Oh, well I just went to order us a pizza for dinner, but I didn't mean for you to wait for me out here" exclaimed Alex, putting the suitcases down; placing a hand on my forehead. "You're freezing cold! That's it, get in!"

"Pass one of those suitcases; and I will" I reasoned, picking up the carry-on.

"Alright," Alex reluctantly acquiesced. "Now, get in!

We got into the lift; and got off at my floor, when we ran into Ben. 

"Is this your friend?" asked Ben, threateningly.

"Ben, Alex. Alex, Ben." I introduced cheerfully. "Ben, helped me to bring your suitcases up."

"Oh, well thank you very much, Ben" replied Alex, "And indeed, I am Evans's friend"

"Right…" replied Ben cautiously. "If you need anything, just give me a ring, alright Elle?"

"Sure thing, Ben. Thanks again!" I replied as Ben began to walk away.

"No problem," said Ben before getting on the lift.

"I don't think he likes me," replied Alex. "So, which one is the lovely apartment?"

"Ha ha," I laughed sarcastically. "I'll make you sleep outside if you're going to be like that."

"You wouldn't!" gasped Alex in mock horror.

"Yeah, you're right," I grinned, opening the door. "Come on in!"

"We have a guest room, but I don't think it'll fit all your suitcases. Two will have to come in my room" I spoke up, while Alex was admiring the apartment.

"Can I stay with you, please?" asked Alex. "I'll even pay rent!"

Rolling my eyes, I dragged the carry-on and suitcase into the guest room. "And this shall be your room," I spoke up in a hostess voice.

"Cool!" exclaimed Alex. "It has a bed!"

"Most guestrooms have a bed," I replied dryly.

"Yeah, but I was thinking I would be sleeping on the couch," replied Alex awestruck.

"That can be arranged," I replied. "I'll go get the other suitcases and put them in my room; and then I'm going to shower. Choose which ever shower you want. We've got three."

"Alright," replied Alex, as he began to open up his carry-on.

Walking out, I dragged the suitcases into my room and then undressed, hopping into the shower connected with my room. I probably stayed until the hot, steaming water for about fifteen minutes, cleaning myself of today's problems, before getting out. Putting on a pair of fleecy pyjamas, I got my hairdryer to dry my hair, but was almost finished, when the doorbell rang. Opening the door, I came face to face with the pizza guy. Running to get my wallet, I returned paying the pizza guy and carried the pizza into the living room, letting in the pizza aroma to permeate through the apartment.

Fixing the ducted air conditioner, so that the room temperature would become 78ºF, I walked towards Jen and mine's DVD collection looking for a movie. Picking a movie, the Da Vinci Code, I put it in the DVD player; and moved to get the drinks. Coming back with some bottles of iced tea, creaming soda, lemonade and sarsaparilla, I was greeted by the sight of Alex in a long sleeve sweat shirt and flannel pants, reclining on my couch.

"Ah, finally!" he exclaimed, catching sight of me "Food time!"

Dimming the lights, I walked over to my couch, placing the drinks on the coffee table. "Is the Da Vinci Code ok?" I asked.

"It's (munch, munch) alright (munch, munch)" replied Alex, stuffing a pizza piece down.

Sighing, I sank down and we ate and watched the movie in a comfortable silence. After the movie was over, I went and got the bag full of chocolates out and opened each one of them. "Chocolate time!" I declared happily.

"We're not eating all that, are we?" asked Alex apprehensively.

"Of course not, but I want you to see what you're missing not eating any!" I deadpanned.

So, we went and had a few from each box, but to my dismay, Alex didn't favour the Lindt or the Ferrero Rocher, but was most happy with the Kinder Surprise. I watched helplessly as he opened up the little, round, plastic containers, spilling out the contents; eagerly building the toys. Rolling my eyes, the last thing I remember is Alex, trying to fit his kangaroo into a car, before I succumbed to sleep.

**10 minutes later,**

I blearily opened my eyes, as I felt myself being lifted upwards. "Alex?" I asked incoherently.

"Shhh…" he replied. "I'm taking you to your bed."

"Ok," I murmured closing my eyes.

I felt myself being placed down on something soft. "Alex?" I asked sleepily.

"What is it?" asked Alex affectionately.

"Stay with me!" I murmured rolling over, to give him some room.

"I… uh…" stuttered Alex.

"Sleep with me," I mumbled, opening my eyes.

"Ok, ok…" replied Alex uncomfortably, as he got in under the covers with me. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Ok, good night," I replied, rolling over to my side.

"Good night!" replied Alex, with finality in his tone.

Five minutes later, after Elle had fallen asleep, Alex was still up, wondering whether he should leave and how to best execute that. Elle suddenly rolled over, trapping Alex, from possibly going out, as though she had read his mind. Glancing down at the figure wrapped around him, Alex emitted a sigh, "Evans, if only you knew. I see you in my dreams, when I think about the future, I love you and always have, since the day I met you."


	22. We're Roomies!

**Chapter 45**

Regaining semi-consciousness I rolled closer to the warm object, to escape the bitter cold that had appeared. It was soft, it was warm, it was moving! Gasping in horror, I slowly open my eyes to see a figure. The figure had dark hair, closed eyes, a strong jaw line; masculine features. Fear gripped me, causing me to look underneath the covers. Good, we both had our sleep clothes still on… good. Having a look around at my surroundings, I knew I was still in my bedroom… good. There was a man in my bed… not good. I tried to move away and get out of the bed but was thwarted by a strong arm pulling me closer. Trying not to squeal, I closely examine the face next to me. There was a small smile on his face, his eyes tightly closed and his body curled into a ball, rendering him as an overgrown child. His features were familiar, they reminded me of… Alex! 

I was fully awake now! My mind whizzed, trying to calculate all the possible logical reasons for Alex to be lying in my bed. He had a nightmare. He sleepwalks. I sleepwalked. I had a nightmare. Some super strong person carried both of us, not wanting to make a trip twice. Someone with magical powers transported us into one bed. I was in the middle of a nightmare. I had developed a mental disorder that made me imagine things that weren't there. Reaching out, I prodded his shoulder lightly. He flinched. So, this is real, the Alex-like figure was there, I don't have a problem. Good… Alright…Okay… 

Staring at the figure for a while, the eyes slowly opened, revealing his hazel eyes. Looking into the mixture of brown and green, I realised… I, I had asked him to. "Morning Alex!" I said brightly, trying to hide my discomfort. 

"Hey," he slurred, still half asleep, rolling over lethargically. 

"So, I've got to go to work today; and I need to get my coffee, so I'm going to get up now. Will you be able to cope by yourself?" I asked, disentangling myself from the slackened arms. 

"I'll come with you," he replied drowsily, forcing himself up.

"Its s'ok, besides don't you have your own work to do?" I asked getting out of the bed. 

"I'll bring my stuff along," he replied, following me out of bed. "So, how long do I have to beautify myself?"

"Thirty minutes," I replied dryly, amused at his startled face. "We'll eat breakfast and get coffee at this café."

"Hmm…" replied Alex, lumbering out of the room. 

Chuckling, I run into my bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush; and hopping into the shower. You might think it strange for someone to be brushing their teeth when they shower, but it's a lot more water and time efficient. Jumping out ten minutes later; and hastily putting on my bathrobe, I pull out a Laura Ashley black suit and white business shirt; a white long sleeved cashmere shirt and a pair of Jane Debster pointy court shoes. Drying my hair that had gotten damp, I put it into a bun with one of those hair sticks, before putting on my clothes. Double checking I had everything in my bag, I walked out of the room, to see Alex draped over the kitchen bench waiting. 

"Finally; and here I thought I was going to turn to stone before you came." teased Alex with a smile.

"I'm early; it's only been twenty minutes." I replied exasperated at being called late.

"I'm early, it's only been twenty minutes." mimicked Alex, "I've been waiting here for five whole, long, strenuous minutes."

"And your hair is wet," I mused, "Do you want to go dry it?"

"No way, it will damage my beautiful gorgeous locks," replied Alex in mock outrage, dragging his fingers through his non-existent hair. 

"You don't even have locks; and your hair is black" I teased, "C'mon let's go."

"Oh! How you wound me!" cried Alex, staggering back a couple of inches. 

Shaking my head at the theatrics, I moved, turning off the heater before walking out the door. "Hey! Wait for me!" exclaimed Alex, grabbing his laptop bag; and following me outside. 

"What about Jen, Evans? She'll be freezing now" puffed Alex, as I locked the door. 

"She's already gone by now, puffy…" I teased, walking to the elevator with Alex on my heels. 

"I am not puffy," retorted Alex. "I just happen to be…"

"Unfit" I interrupted as we went down. 

"No," glared Alex, "An amazing actor, who managed to fool the likes of you, the simple minded!"

"Ah… how do you do it? Hanging around the likes of us with an IQ over one hundred…" I replied, walking out of the lobby and out the door, waving good bye to Ben. 

"My amazing ability to tolerate imperfections, my selflessness, my chivalry and gallantry, my inability to say no to anyone, my… Evans we're walking!" exclaimed Alex.

"Very astute of you," I replied walking faster. 

"What I meant was, why aren't we catching a cab? You know the thing that has wheels and moves and goes vroom?" remarked Alex. 

"Because it's more fun and easier to revel in your surroundings when walking," I replied, skipping ahead, before turning around challenging him. 

"You're on Evans!" exclaimed Alex, pulling his laptop closer to him as he ran to catch up to me. 

**Chapter 46**

"Hello Ally! I brought a friend" I called walking into the café, dragging Alex in. 

"My, oh my… is that my cranky little sleeper, walking in? And did she say 'I brought a friend?" asked Alicia, coming out towards the counter.

"You're hearing's first rate as always," I teased. "Alex meet Ally, her name's actually Alicia. Ally meet Alex, his name's actually Alexander."

"Pleasure to meet you as always," spoke Alex first, bowing, making Alicia flush. 

"Yes, Elle is great with the introductions" mused Alicia, "So it'll be the same as always for you Elle and your friend will have?"

"Will have whatever she's having," grinned Alex, sliding into a chair.

"Elle, Alex is that you?" asked a voice, recognised to be Claire's. 

"Hey," I replied, while Alex greeted her with a "Yo!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Claire, as she lifted her cup for a sip.

"Breakfast and Coffee" replied Alex. "Hey, what are we having for breakfast?"

Sighing, I grabbed a menu off a table and handed it to him. "I usually just have my coffee and maybe a pastry of some sort, but knock yourself out" I told him. Turning to Claire, I asked 'What are you doing here?" 

"Waiting for Will… he wanted to meet here for some reason. Maybe he likes the coffee," grinned Claire wryly.

"That must it, I love the coffee here too" I joked, causing Alex to laugh.

"Ok, so here are two cups for you and two cups for Alex," called Alicia, carrying four cups. 

"But what about my other four?" I whined, pouting. 

"You don't need it," replied Alicia, smilingly at my attempted scowl. She then asked, "Is there anything else?" 

"Sure, can I get these pancakes with chocolate on the top and whipped cream and strawberries?" asked Alex hopefully.

Giggling, Alicia replied, "Yeah, sure. Elle you got yourself a sweet tooth."

Sulking, I just took one of my cups and began to slowly sip the scalding liquid. Mhm… coffee! Smiling brightly at the others, I finished my cup and proceeded to my second. The door twinkled, indicated someone had entered. "Will!" exclaimed Claire, getting up and throwing her arms around him and kissing either side of his cheeks, in greeting. 

"PDA! PDA! PDA! PDA!" chanted Alex, pretending to shield mine and his eyes from evil. 

Claire giggled, pulling Will forward, exclaiming, "Look who I ran into!" 

Will looked up and saw… "Alex and Elle…" he said methodically. "What a surprise!" His green eyes lingered on me for several seconds, as if in search for any traces of remorse, before turning to face Claire. "Have you already eaten, my sweetheart?"

My heart clenched, hearing him saying that. The sadistic, revengeful jerk, I insulted him in my mind bitterly, hoping my friendly pretence didn't waver because of it.

"No, can't say I have. Why are you treating?" asked Claire smilingly.

"Sure, why not?" he replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"Well… we're having breakfast. Care to join us? You can treat us too!" invited Alex, smiling. I wanted to kick him or mutilate him in some way, after he extended that invitation. All I could do was hope he would say no. 

"Sure," replied Will. "Claire and I would love to join you, right?" 

"Of course," beamed Claire. "There are seats just over there."

Somehow, I had managed to get the seat that had put me directly opposite him. Will sat in between Claire and Alex, and I sat on the other sides of Claire and Alex. Alicia came out with Alex's plate and her smile broadened when she located us.

"I thought you might have already left," grinned Alicia, walking towards us before turning to Alex, she said "Here you go, bon appétit!" 

"Thanks!" exclaimed Alex enthusiastically, as he began to eat. 

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Alicia asked as she saw that Will had joined our group. 

"An omelette would be good; and some orange juice," replied Claire, looking at Will. 

"Some French toast, an English muffin, eggs and bacon and a cup of black coffee, please. Elle?" Will answered, looking in my direction. 

"More coffee?" I asked hopefully, but as Alicia shook her head, I repented and asked for apple.

"An apple?" asked Alex, surprised. "Get something more filling. She wants a slice of apple pie, Alicia."

Smiling wryly, Alicia walked off to make the other items, leaving us in an awkward silence. 

"So, we already for the party?" asked Claire. 

"Sure am, I got my date!" smiled Alex, wrapping an arm around me; and trying to still eat. 

"Are you going together?" asked Will surprised. 

"Sure am!" grinned Alex, before lifting his fork in my direction "Hey Evans, open up!"

"No, if you think I'm going to…" I replied but was hindered by a fork being shoved in my mouth.

Claire laughed at what happened, while Will's face wrinkled in frustration. 

"Be a good girl and swallow, I'll give you one of my cups" teased Alex. 

Sending him a death glare, I swallowed, removing the fork from my mouth. Taking his cup, I was stopped by a disapproving click of the tongue. "You haven't had a strawberry yet!" Alex exclaimed, putting a strawberry in my hands. 

"That wasn't apart of the agreement!" I exclaimed, frustrated that I hadn't gotten the coffee yet and because of a certain jerk's presence. 

"Yeah, but you touched it; and now it's got your germs; and throwing it away would be mocking the starving children in developing countries," replied Alex. "Eat up!" 

Scowling, I slowly ate the strawberry deliberately, licking my lips for the benefit of one Will Darcy. Two could play the jealousy game; and I would play it better. "Done" I replied, batting my eyelashes wantonly at Alex, "Can I have my coffee now?" 

"S-s-sure" stuttered Alex, handing over a coffee cup, enthralled. 

"Thank you," I smiled victoriously, leaning back into my chair.

"You're evil Elle!" exclaimed Claire, laughing at my show. 

"I try…" I grinned, "I can't help it, if I have to resort to such tactics with men…"

"Any new year's resolutions?" asked Claire, grinning in return. 

"Here we are, so that's an omelette and orange juice, French toast, an English muffin, bacons and eggs, coffee; and an apple." said Alicia, as she put a tray in front of Claire, Will and a plate in front of me. 

"I thought Elle was getting a slice of apple pie?" wondered Alex, still dazed. 

"Thanks Ally." I replied, letting her go off, before replying in the same tone as before "But, I didn't want any apple pie, I wanted an apple." 

Claire started giggling uncontrollably. "Why didn't you become an actor?" she spluttered, "You've got a man grovelling at your feet with just words!"

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Well… we've got to go otherwise I'll be late to work." I said, rising out of my seat. "See you tonight, right?"

"Most definitely." beamed Claire. "Until then, au revoir" 

"Bye Claire, Will" said Alex, following me to the counter. 

"Good bye." said Will, slowly. 

"So, how much am I to be in debt by, oh great Alicia?" I asked leaning on the counter. 

"Are we including Alex?" asked Alicia amused.

"Sure," I replied, taking my wallet out of my bag. 

"Twenty two forty," replied Alicia. 

Handing over twenty five dollars, I wave good bye, dragging Alex outside before he could protest. Then I hailed a cab; and we were driven to my building. 

**Chapter 47 **

"I won! I won! I won!" chanted Alex as we reached the door of my building. 

"So much for the chivalrous gentleman," I muttered, sullen due to losing. 

"You said you didn't want a chivalrous gentleman, I believe you were independent!" grinned Alex, "Besides, I was chivalrous, did or did I not after settling the affairs with the cab driver, open the door for you to get out?"

"Screw you!" I exclaimed, heading towards the lift, annoyed.

"Aw… c'mon Evans… be a good sport!" whined Alex. "Guess what I'll be doing, while your slaving away, researching purple confectionary down under?"

"Wishing you were in a pretty box, six feet under?" I asked dryly. "Oh wait! That's what I'll be doing. You would be pretending to be the next President of the United States."

"Ha ha… I'd actually be looking for a place to stay, because you are now in the presence of a partner, who isn't due to start till the 2nd of January." said Alex, striking a dramatic pose. 

"Partner? Wow! That's absolutely unbelievable! Congratulations." I replied, hugging him. 

I released him as the doors opened, and we walked off the lift and into my office. "Why didn't you say so? We could have gone out and celebrated! Got champagne and partied?" I asked, getting myself confused. 

"Because you're more fun, when sober." teased Alex, alluding to three years ago. 

"That's not fair; and… and… you know it! It was my first time!" I exclaimed. 

"That doesn't stop it from being highly amusing or funny. Why didn't I have a video recorder with me? Why, oh cruel world… why?" teased Alex.

"Hmph!" I muttered, "Well some of us have to work."

Turning away, I give Alex the silent treatment and begin opening the books to the sticky noted pages and began typing the relevant information on my computer. Alex, soon gave up and he too took out his laptop and began apartment searching. After four hours, Alex asked frustrated, "Why can't I live with you? All these places are urgh… or ridiculously overpriced."

"You want to? I mean that will involve two girls, two people ordering you about." I asked surprised, drawing myself away from sub-section 53, of the _Trade Practices Act 1974_. 

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't in desperate need," groaned Alex. 

"Gee, thanks" I teased, pretending to be offended. 

"You know what I mean Evans. I'm willing to pay rent and bills and all. Please?" asked Alex. 

"I'm not the sole owner of the apartment. Jen is too, you'd have to ask her." I replied smilingly. "But from me, it's a yes. Besides I'll be gone for a couple of weeks soon."

"Great, pass Jen's number." directed Alex, taking out his phone. "Faster I can get this settled, the faster I can just relax; and the less wrinkles I'll develop, scarring my beautiful face." 

Rolling my eyes, I handed him my mobile, turning back to my riveting work.

"Hello, Beveridge & Gardiner Psychiatry, this is Cindy speaking" echoed the receptionist's voice in the phone.

"Ah… miss Cindy, how are you doing today? Is it not a fine, fine day? I need to speak to Dr Gardiner most urgently, if you please." replied Alex.

"I'm afraid Dr Gardiner will be off to her lunch break in a couple of minutes, can you call back later or otherwise talk to Dr Beveridge?" asked Cindy.

"I'm afraid time is of the essence, and it is crucial that I get to speak to Dr Gardiner now. There is so much at stake." answered Alex in all solemnity. 

"Alright, hold on one minute," replied Cindy resigned, transferring the call over.

"Hello, Dr Gardiner speaking. How are you today?" floated Jen's voice through the phone.

"Jen, glad to have caught you." Alex said cheerily. "I was talking with Elle and she's already agreed, however she has told me that I need your approval also, and considering your benevolence, kind heart, you would most certainly not say no. I was wondering if I can move into your apartment? I mean there is a spare room and there's still plenty of space; and I'll pay rent or bills or what have you, but Jen what do you reckon?"

"Sounds ok with me, yeah, why not? But, I've got to go, so we'll work the finer details out later, okay?" asked Jen hurriedly.

"Of course, don't keep Charlie dear waiting! Tell him to keep his hands off or otherwise he'll be dealing with me. Love you, bye." said Alex, before hanging up.

Turning to me; and looking excited Alex grinned, "I guess we're roomies!"

"Who's roomies?" asked a new voice, who popped in.

"Rick, what did I say about knocking?" I asked exasperatedly. 

"That I should knock, unless there are extenuating circumstances that require me not to." mimicked Rick, before returning to his normal voice, "Besides there were extenuating circumstances, I mean it's not like you get a roommate everyday."

"You know, he does have a point there, Evans." piped Alex, nodding his head slowly. "It is a big deal, I mean its not like everyday, you get a good looking roommate like me!"

"Boys…" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "I'm almost finished with our paperwork, but I don't think that's what you wanted to hear."

"Actually, I came here to invite you on behalf of me and my lady love, Kirsten, for your enchanting presence today at lunch, so she can talk to you about the finer details of the party tonight," enunciated Rick slowly. "She would also like to extend this invitation to your supposed date; and knowing Alex would be with you, has also extended the invitation to him also. It would please her and I very much, if you were ready in half an hour for me to escort you to the venue."

"Well, I am very much obliged for your kind invitation, sir." mocked Alex. "I, and of course Evans's date will definitely be attending, though I am unsure of Miss Gardiner's intentions." 

"Ah! Cut it out you too!" I cried, grabbing my water sprayer for my bonsai, and squirting both of them with water. 

"Ok, Ok!" I'm leaving," cried Rick and Alex simultaneously, walking out of my office together. 


	23. Aren't they cute?

Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Can we eat now?" grumbled Alex. "I'm hungry! Kiiiiiiiiiikiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

"Not until Evans's date arrives" replied Kirsten sternly. "You did tell him the right time and place?"

"I should think so, otherwise I'd be really worried about how he knew we were eating here; maybe I should invest in an aluminium foil hat…" I replied dryly, trying not to laugh.

"Well… invite him over!" exclaimed Kirsten exasperated, "And to think I had to endure 'this' (_gestures at Alex_) whining"

"Alright! Time to order," exclaimed Alex, flagging down the waiter. "My good man, I shall have the chicken fettuccini alfredo, a garlic bread, a glass of red or white… ah, screw it! A chocolate milkshake; and… a bottle of Lipton ice tea…"

"Hey!" interrupted Kirsten, "we're not supposed to be ordering until Evans's date sits at this table!"

"And he is already here" replied Alex nonchalantly, turning towards the waiter; he asked "You'll be coming back for desert won't you?"

"Yes, sir," replied the waiter, slightly amused.

"Great! Well if I could get a toasted ham and cheese and tomato focaccia; some potato salad and a glass of orange juice for now, please" I piped up, trying not to laugh.

"I'll get a pizza, you know the one with chicken, capsicum, mushrooms; and because my dearest enchantress is glaring angrily at me; can I also have a serve of the garden salad be generous on the dressing, a glass of red wine; and those bread sticks with sesame seeds" ordered Rick, "Oh wait, and for my sweetheart a pasta salad; and something bready… we'll do herb bread to be different; and a glass of white wine."

The waiter moved away, while Kirsten sat silently fuming at the three of us. Her face was growing steadily redder like the tomatoes painted on the window. "There was no date, was there Evans?" asked Kirsten dangerously quiet.

"Of course there was, is!" I replied nervously, "His been sitting at the table with us for a bit now…"

"And I haven't seen him because?" interrogated Kirsten.

"Because I am invisible to you," replied Alex in mock dismay; and began to sing "If I was invisible / Then I could just watch you in your room / If I was invincible / I'd make you mine tonight…"

"I hope you're not trying to serenade my girlfriend" teased Rick, "Because Clay Aiken isn't going to do it, but… hey, if it works on Evans, why not?"

"Bite me!" I responded. "_Props for you, for such a convincing, powerful, debilitating set down._" whispered my inner voice.

"You and Alex?" asked Kirsten surprised, finally putting the pieces together.

"No," exclaimed Alex indignant. "It's Alex and Evans, or Alvans or Aleans at the very least"

"Surprise?" I squeaked weakly, as Kirsten probing look fell upon me.

"Here you go ma'am, sir, ma'am, sir" interrupted the waiter, placing our respective lunches in front of us. "Enjoy your meal" he said before walking away.

"Before we eat, why did you get Kiki darling white and not red wine?" asked Alex confused.

"Well… would you rather have red or white wine thrown at you?" replied Rick, his face portraying a 'What do you think?' look.

"Sounds wise actually," replied Alex nodding slowly "must make a note of that for the future."

"Ok, now that we've sorted all that out. Let's talk about the party." said Kirsten, lifting her knife up.

"It's a butter knife" I quickly affirmed, seeing the worried looks of Alex and Rick, before rambling. "So has everyone sent in an R.S.V.P, are the caterers set, the place cleaned of any precious valuables, the music chosen, the theme of the party in the forefront of everyone's mine, the decorations up, the firecrackers or noisemakers or whatever you call them purchased?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes, no, yes" replied Kirsten, "WAIT!! What theme?"

"I don't know; it's your party" I replied nonchalantly, forking some potato "Who needs a theme anyway? People are just going to rock up, drink and dance. Besides I'd rather be wearing clothes; than not wearing any clothes."

"In a way, it is logical… I mean I'm more comfortable with people who have clothes on; though no clothes are ok with me…" added Rick thoughtfully, but seeing our weird looks he said more emphatically, "Who cares? We just have to choose some music and put up decorations. No biggie."

"That's actually one of the reasons why I asked you here for lunch… I was wondering, if you might want to come at six and give me a hand with the decorations," asked Kirsten nervously.

"So, that's why we're here…" answered Alex in a mock thoughtful tone, "It's not our stimulating company, it's the known fact that the manipulation of our willing and kind hearts to help you in your endeavour would succeed. I, for one feel used. Unloved, alone, unappreciated…"

Punching him on the shoulder, I interrupted "We'll be there, Kirsten. No worries. Did you want me to bring anything? CDs, plates, cups, balloons, champagne?"

"Hey! You can't just volunteer me! Especially when I'm trying to lay on the guilt trip" exclaimed Alex. "And I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of volunteering myself. Kiki darling, I am coming over at six, to help you with your decorations."

"Uh… thank you? But if you call me Kiki darling one more time, I won't be missing my butter knife" threatened Kirsten, before turning to me "Yeah, if you bring some of your CDs and any disposable cups that you might have at home, it'll be good"

"Cool… not that I care, because clothes are just clothes, but what are you wearing?" I asked, sipping my orange juice from a straw.

"Hmm…. I don't know" replied Kirsten musingly "I suppose I'll have to but the heating on, so I guess it'd be ok if we didn't wear our coats and scarves and mittens. Maybe a cocktail dress…"

"Is it going to be a cocktail party?" asked Rick surprised. "Do I really have to go out in a tux, I mean I know I would look dashing in it; and all… but, it's not worth the effort."

"You put effort into the clothes you wear?" I teased "And here I was, under the impression that you just tossed the clothes nearest to you on. Silly, stupid me!"

"Hey! I'll have you know, my ability to pick and wear clothes is so uncanny that it just appears that way," rebuffed Rick, pouting.

"Aren't we going to be dancing? So, won't the dresses have to be short or you'll be doing the robot dance? Move arm up, move arm down" acted out Alex. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle and here is my spout…"

"Sir?" asked the waiter bemused at Alex's pantomime "Are we ready to order dessert?"

"I suppose we are… I feel like a slice of tiramisu, so I think I'll get that… guys?" answered Alex.

"Make that two slices of tiramisu," added Rick.

"Can I get some gelato please? A scoop of… do you have cookies and cream?" I asked; and seeing the witness nod in acquiesce, "Great, cookies and cream it is! In those waffle cones"

"I'll get a chocolate tartufo please," said Kirsten; and the waiter walked away.

"So… are we excited all what? There's only about eight more hours, until we enter the New Year" exclaimed Kirsten, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Hell yeah! There's the girls, the booze, the girls, the bubbles; and getting kissed and not getting slapped, oh, how I love New Years" replied Rick reminiscently; earning a slap on the back of the head from Kirsten.

Shrugging my shoulders, "It's just another day; the only thing good about it, is the holiday that goes with it" I replied indifferently.

Alex takes a dramatic intake of breath, "Just another day? Just another day? I'll have you know, it's the day where we all delude ourselves into thinking we'll do better this year; and forget that it's the same thing we said last year." he exclaimed passionately.

"We're oh so positive," remarked Kirsten dryly. "By the way, before I forget, Evans I loved the article, Drop the Baggage. Obvious, but how we forget."

"Drop the Baggage? What's that about?" asked Rick "I didn't know you won't in those legal magazines. I would have subscribed if I knew."

"Why don't you just pick up next month's edition of Sparkle; and find out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh… you've become one of them…" replied Alex in a hushed whisper, earning him a punch.

"I would, but I have this manly aura around me; and I'd like to keep it," grinned Rick.

As the waiter approached us, Alex asked me "Do you believe in sharing ice-cream? Because I do."

"Do you really want some?" I asked as the waiter put the plates and cone in front of us.

"Yeah," replied Alex enthusiastically, licking the proffered ice-cream cone, before biting part of it off. "It's good!"

After finishing dessert and splitting the bill between the four of us; we walked off to our respective workplaces, before getting ready for the party.

**Chapter 49**

Jumping out of the warmth of the running water into the biting cold, I grab a towel, before wearing my bath robe. Grabbing my electric curler, I ran it through my wet hair, producing loose curls. Satisfied with my hair, I apply a light weightless smoothing serum, to get rid of any frizz, before walking into my room. Putting on my underwear, that was white; and slightly lacy; I began to rummage through my closet; to find something to wear. I decided against dresses, shorts and skirts because it was winter; and evidently cold, considering the continual mitosis of goose bumps across my body. So, I was then deciding on whether I should wear jeans or dress pants; and what colour, when Alex entered my room.

"Do you think I should wear this shirt or this shirt?" he asked as he held up both shirts, as he walked into my room.

"Alex, close the door!" I cried realising the state of my undress.

Being Alex, he closed the door; and walked closer to me, "Well? I like this shirt because of its stripes, but I'm leaning to the other because of the colour."

"Alex! Get Out! I don't have anything on" I cried embarrassed, delving into my closet.

"Why? I've been in your room before; and I don't know which shirt to choose? Besides girls always say that don't have anything on; because they're afraid it looks bad" replied Alex.

"Alex, I'm serious. I'm in my underwear. I'll help you with your shirt after you leave so I can put my bathrobe on." I replied, blushing.

"See? That means you do have clothes on… the underwear stops you from being naked" muttered Alex. "Alright! Alright! I'm going."

After he left my room; I ran and but my bath robe back on, before walking out to meet Alex. I could feel the heat emanating from my cheeks; and hoped I wasn't overtly red. "So, what's the problem?" I asked as I approached the Alex leaning against the wall.

"So, you can see me in just a pair of pants, but I can't see you in your underwear?" remarked Alex.

"Yeah!" I affirmed. "You see, you define yourself as clothed, whereas I don't in that situation. So are those the two shirts?"

"Yeah… option A is black with silver stripes and option B is green, very green?" asked Alex in a presenter tone, holding each up.

"Green, it brings out the green in your eyes. And no tie," I replied, walking back into my room.

Walking into my closet, I pull out a long spaghetti strapped silvery blue top with a piece of ribbon to tie into a bow at the back; and decided on a pair of long black dance pants, with a trail of silvery stars on the bottom of the left leg. Putting the clothes on, I grabbed a brush and further loosened the curls in my hair. I went through my jewellery box; and put on silver dangly earrings and its matching necklace before applying some light make up, light blue eye shadow, mascara; and lip gloss. Then, grabbing a black bag; I unceremoniously threw in my wallet, phone, lip gloss and Panadol tablets. Throwing on a pair of silver ballet slippers; and putting on a thick black woollen coat, I walk out of my room; into the living room.

"Ready?" asked Alex, once again reclining on the sofa. "Because we just have enough time to get to Kiki's before six."

"Almost!" I replied smilingly. "Can you go get the plastic & Styrofoam cups? There in the second top kitchen cabinet, from the left when you enter. I need to go bring a stash of CDs."

"Okay, race ya" replied Alex, as he dashed to the kitchen, while I turned to mine and Jen's vast CD collection. Picking out the dance albums; and some others, I ran into the kitchen, to see Alex reclining on the bench waiting for me. "I win!" he smirked, offering me his arm.

Accepting his arm, I walked out of the apartment, turning off the heating and lights, before locking the door. "Jen's not home, she's at Charlie's getting ready, because Charlie and Caroline aren't familiar with Kirsten's home," I said answering Alex's unspoken question.

"Freaky…" Alex grinned "I'm living with two psychics… I mean psychos"

"Ha Ha, Mr funny bones is in the house," I replied dryly, as we walked into the elevator together.

"So, not that I have to ask, considering you're my date and all, but since it is polite, would you like to dance with me?" asked Alex, his eyes counting the dents of the metallic ceiling.

"Are you asking me to dance with you, because you want to or because you feel obligated?" I asked grinning, at Alex's behaviour.

"Well… I… Uh… You see… there's really no obligation… but only if you…" he muttered before saying firmly "No, I want to dance with you."

"Well… considering you're my date and all, but since it is polite, I would love to dance with you," I beamed, teasing him.

Ding! Chimed the elevator, as we reached ground floor. Walking out of the doors of the building into the cold, Alex asked, "Hey, where's that uh… Ben guy?"

"He's on holidays, you don't expect him to always be here do you? He unlike us, my good friend, does have a family to go home to" I teased.

"Lucky guy," murmured Alex wistfully, before speaking louder "I'll go hail the taxi!"

"Cab!" I fixed, as Alex's cheeks coloured, probably because of the cold.

After giving the cab driver, the directions to Kirsten's place, Alex and I fell into an awkward silence. Alex, broke it by saying "You look pretty…"

"Thank you," I replied, confused at the sudden tension between us.

"You didn't let me finish. I meant to say pretty… ugly" he teased, showing the dimples on either side of his cheeks, as his face broke into a widespread grin.

Socking him lightly on the shoulder, I asked "So, what is your New Year's Resolution?"

"To admit my true feelings to the love of my life; and live happily ever after" replied Alex sombrely, after a minute or two of silence.

"I can understand why you're sombre than," I teased, but seeing the look on his face, I relented, "but you'll have to make do with me, until then. Just remember to invite me to the wedding."

"Sure…" replied Alex lethargically, "So, what's your New Year's Resolution?"

"Well… I don't have one, hence the asking of everyone else's in hope that I could steal one of there's. So far not really working… I'd confess my true feelings, except how do you know the person's going to be the love of your life or not?" I mused, trying to lighten the mood that had appeared during the ride.

"When you find her, you'll know" replied Alex slowly, looking out the window.

"Well… thank you for declaring me a lesbian. It does help to know I've only got 50 of the world's population left to seek through." I teased.

"Yeah… I'm glad I could… THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" exclaimed Alex, finally processing what I had just said.

Laughing at his bewildered expression, I was besieged by his hands, tickling my insides. "That's what you get Evans" smirked Alex, as he tickled me harder.

"Sadist!" I choked as I struggled to get away from his tickling hands. "Mercy!"

"Sure thing," he replied, stopping, as the taxi came to a stop. He paid the cab driver, clamping his hand over my mouth, so I couldn't protest; and pulled me out of the cab.

"Cheater!" I exclaimed, as his hand was moved away from my mouth.

"Aww… is wittle Evansy upset?" teased Alex, "C'mon, lets go up the stairs and nice Alex will give her a pressie."

"Are you patronising me?" I asked as we entered Kirsten's building; and went into the elevator.

"Me? No…" replied Alex smiling, "So which floor is Kiki's apartment?"

"Top" I replied, pressing down on the T button.

Alex whistled, "Impressive…" he said, "I always wanted a penthouse."

"I thought you said you wanted the white picket fence?" I asked confused.

"No, I said I wanted a family, I can have both. See the family could live in the penthouse." replied Alex.

"Oh…" I replied in mock understanding. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"You just don't have the IQ, I'm afraid" replied Alex pityingly, "So, are you ready to party?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied, as the lift doors opened and we walked out into a corridor.

"There's 2 doors" exclaimed Alex in awe.

"Well… I'm glad you can count, Kirsten's is on the right" I remarked, as I dragged Alex to the door. Knocking on the door, it was opened instantaneously as though, someone had anticipated our arrival.

"I'll have you know, you're five minutes late" accused Rick, as he moved back to let us in. "You're lucky we got 2 more recruits."

"That means you don't need us! Evans and I could have just stayed at home for another hour or more; going through the ice-cream and watching TV" replied Alex, unfazed. "Kiki Darling! I'm home! And I've brought company!"

"Alex!" yelled Kirsten; as she came out of the kitchen; and began walking threateningly towards Alex.

"Hi!" squeaked Alex, thrusting the bags of plastic and Styrofoam cups into Kirsten's hands before, saying "I'll go find the cloak room, I need to put away my cloak. Evans, take off your coat."

Giving him my cloak; and Rick my CDs, I walk into the kitchen with a slightly irritable Kirsten. "Nice dress," I complimented, "So, where are the streamers and balloons you wanted put up?"

"Thanks, you look good too…" replied Kirsten, "They're in the living room; Claire and Will are in there now putting them up. I've just got to talk to the catering staff for a bit, so I'll be back soon."

After Kirsten left me, I took a breath in, summing up my courage and walked into the living room. "Hi," I said brightly, as I saw Will on a step ladder and Claire, holding a tape dispenser. "Kirsten reeled you into, eh?"

"Ah… actually, we didn't know the place; and needed Rick to take us," replied Claire, "But… being reeled in sounds better."

"Have you been here long?" I asked, trying not to think about how perfectly matching Claire and Will were in their outfits.

"No, just about maybe twenty minutes," replied Claire. "I heard from Kirsten, that you're date is totally unbelievable, whacked, if you don't mind me asking, who is it?"

Will stumbled on the ladder; and a roll of silver streamer, flew onto the ground, unravelling itself. "Sorry, was a bit ambitious, need to move the ladder it seems" he explained.

"Kirsten said that? If she's going to say all that about my dates, is it really surprising that I keep them a mystery?" I loudly whispered, in mock indignation.

"What did Kiki Darling say about me?" asked Alex, "She's not very flattering is she?"

"I think unbelievable and whacked is quite flattering actually," I reasoned slowly, "C'mon the streamers aren't going to put themselves up."

"Ok, put present first!" exclaimed Alex, walking towards me, holding a clear box. "Hand" he ordered.

Giving him my hand, he took a white rose corsage out of the box and tied it around my wrist. "Always got one for my date; when we had to go for a school dance." he mused, shrugging his shoulders, as a pink tinge spread itself across his cheek.

"Thank you," I replied smiling, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww… That's so cute! Will, look at them, aren't they just so… cute?" squealed Claire.

"Yeah, they're… they're a cute couple" he replied stiffly, before saying softly, so only he could hear, "cute, but not perfect…"


	24. Kissing Will or Alex?

**Chapter 50**

"So Charlie, we finally get a chance to talk" said Alex giving a predacious grin.

"Great! Happy New Year!" replied Charlie, quickly moving away.

"Not so fast, if you please." interrupted Alex, "As I've said before, we need to talk, whether that be in private or here in front of people."

"Ok… sure" replied Charlie, uncertainly.

"Good… I like you Charlie. Make no doubt about it. I'm sure if circumstances were different I'd feel a sort of brotherly love towards you. But, this isn't the case here… My understanding is that you and a dear friend of mine are much closer than I would like," drawled Alex. "She is like family, a sister in fact. I would hate to ever see her unhappy. And if anyone was to make her unhappy, I would be unhappy. Are you catching my drift, Charlie?"

"Sure, but me and Elle, we're platonic" joked Charlie defensively, "You really don't need to do this, I mean its sweet and I get it, if anyone did that to Caroline, but… you don't have to worry."

"Ah… so, Mr Heartbreaker has a sense of humour; I'm glad you do, because you'll need it. If you want to start going steady with Jen, you'll need to fill out these forms." wryly replied Alex, handing over a one inch thick stack of paper.

"What?!" exclaimed Charlie in disbelief. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your permission to… to court Jen. If I want to… and she does, I can't… I can't see why your involvement in… in my affairs is necessary."

"But I do" replied Alex serenely, "I expect if you are serious, then these forms will be completed within a week or two at the most."

"But, look at this!" exclaimed Charlie, flicking through the papers. "This is ridiculous, absurd, insane! 'What was your first thought after seeing Jen?' 'List your previous three girlfriends; and their numbers as well as synopsis for your break up.' 'What are your intentions towards her?' Question fifty four: 'If you and Jen were to have a son, what would his name be?' Question ninety nine: 'What is your opinion on this questionnaire?' What kind of questions are these? Why don't you just ask if you can delve into my thoughts while you're at it? You can't be serious. I'm not filling these out."

"I'm perfectly serious. I'm glad we had this talk, Charlie" answered Alex, before turning and calling out, "Hey Rickmeister, over here!"

"Hey! What's up? Are we enjoying the party?" asked Rick as he walked merrily towards Alex and Charlie.

"How serious are the 'Ready, steady girlfriend?' forms" asked Alex.

"Very serious." deadpanned Rick, "I can't believe I didn't see it. Charlie, as the closest male figures to Jen's age; and being lawyers, associates to major law firms; it would be in your best interest to fill those out. I mean, hey, I'm sure you're a great guy, but I rather make sure of it, so if your not, Jen doesn't have to go through any pain and cry. Because if she's cries, we'll hunt you down, put you in the back of a truck; and tie you up in the middle of a forest and let the bears get you, at night. That's how cruel we can be."

"I… uh, ok. I'll get these back to you then." replied Charlie meekly, before moving away.

"Do you think he'll fill out the forms?" asked Alex.

"I don't know, but his face…" replied Rick before cracking up.

"Yeah, we are good," agreed Alex, joining him in the laughter.

"What did you two do?" asked Kirsten, as she pushed through the crowd.

"Well Kiki darling, I woke up today, brushed my teeth, then I had a shower; and then I spent a further, 10 minutes; wondering how I could possibly be this good looking, then…" began Alex.

"Ha ha ha," replied Kirsten, whacking him on the back of the head. "Rick."

"Well… we, we were reminiscing about what we use to do in college," replied Rick, nervously.

"Oh…" pressed Kirsten, "And what were you reminiscing about?"

"The wonders of being male," quipped Alex. "It's a bit hard for you to relate to, Kiki darling."

"Right, what's with you and Elle?" inquired Kirsten.

"Well… I suppose you could say Jen is with us. I mean Jen's always been with Elle; and considering I live in the apartment now too, I guess Jen can be with me too. So, Jen is with me and Elle, or rather Elle and I." replied Alex, sagaciously.

Rick started to laugh harder, ignoring the glare Kirsten sent his way.

"What? That's not what I meant at all," replied Kirsten, frustrated. "How come you and Elle are together at this party, what's going on?"

"Well… Alex wasn't invited, I had a spare invite; and I thought, why not? So I asked him; and he said yes, so here we are." said Elle as she walked into the conservation. "As much as I love my love life being discussed out in the open, can I just say this one thing, I'm not with anyone, but, I am or will be quite drunk, so anything can happen."

"Really?" mocked Alex, "Let's go to the drinks table then! Ooh… do I see shot glasses?"

"Hey Kirsten, want a drink?" asked Rick suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

THWACK! Kirsten had just slapped him across the cheek. "Get your mind out of the gutter! Honestly, men." she heaved, before walking away.

"Trouble in paradise, already?" enquired Elle, laughing as Rick clutched his cheek, in agony. "Glad I didn't buy the baby clothes, yet."

"What?!" exclaimed Rick, his face aghast.

"Hey, to be fair, some of those clothes were very cute. Meaning your kids would look really cute in them," replied Elle, trying to keep a straight face. "You thought so, didn't you Alex?"

"Yeah man, they were quite … cute. I had to literally carry her out of the store to prevent her from buying anything." answered Alex, dolefully.

"What? Ok… the shots are definitely calling me." muttered Rick, running towards the drinks table, in utmost haste.

Alex and Elle looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. They had managed to scare off both their friends. Clutching their sore stomachs they made it slowly towards the drinks table, helping themselves to glasses of champagne. Due to the lack of seats, with almost everyone being used by some sort of group or person, they spend awhile trying to locate a seat. When they managed to locate one, Alex simply sat down first, pulling Elle into his lap.

"Ho ho ho, so what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" asked Alex, causing Elle to laugh.

"Well… I'm glad you think I'm little, because I'm not getting up anytime soon. I'm quite comfortable. Are you?" quipped Elle, as she fidgeted, until her head rested in the crook of his shoulder.

"Forevermore, if you're with me," replied Alex solemnly, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll always be with you. I think I said so, the day I met you, yes, I did. I said 'I love you. You have no idea how cold it is out there. From now on, I'll be your secondary shadow, your stalker, your most devoted servant.' You don't have to worry about it, Alex." grinned Elle.

"You remember?" chuckled Alex, rubbing circles into her back.

"Hey, you don't think I declare my utmost love and devotion to everyone do you? Especially not when I also promised to be their slave as well, do you?" teased Elle, looking him directly in the eyes.



"I should hope not, but considering I forgot about you being my slave… I think I'm entitled to a back massage, or to the very least, a foot rub? What do you reckon?" asked Alex, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Are you asking me to give you a foot rub?" asked Elle, sensually, as she repositioned her legs, so that she was straddling him.

"Uhh…" stuttered Alex, as he struggled to deal with Elle's unexpected closeness.

"I'm taking that as a no," replied Elle, jumping off him. Beckoning her head, she grabbed his arm, dragging him off the seat. "C'mon, let's dance."

"But Evans, you didn't even give me a chance to answer!" retorted Alex.

"You took too long! I offered; and at some time the offer has got to be withdrawn," replied Elle. "Besides, I'm sure you would much rather dance with me, I believed a certain someone asked? It may have been earlier tonight, but my memory is getting a bit fuzzy."

"Minx…" muttered Alex, following her lead, onto the makeshift dance floor.

"_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible / But all the damage she's caused is unfixable / Every twenty seconds you repeat her name / But when it comes to me you don't care / If I'm alive or dead / So objection I don't wanna be the exception / To get a bit of your attention…"_ boomed the speakers, as they danced in an exaggerated tango to Shakira's Objection (Tango).

**Chapter 51**

Alex had met up with some old friends, while dancing and decided to have a chat with them; and Elle suffering the heat from such dancing, or physical exertion, excused herself. Grabbing yet another glass of champagne; she walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the bitter cold wind, which wrapped around her shoulders. It was nice and peaceful out there, despite the cacophony of noise that was emitted from the door, a mere four metres away. And the solitude that she found, due to the absence of another human being, made her forget about the bitter cold and just lean against the railing, in a lackadaisical trance.

The song had changed, with the speakers playing yet another new tune, "_Under the lover's sky / gonna be with you / and no one's going to be around / You think that you won't fall / well just wait until/ the sun goes down…"_ It was definitely Leanne Rimes, I mused, swaying to the steady, rhythmic beat of the music.

"Elle…" murmured a deep voice, as footsteps snapped me out of my peaceful reverie. Turning slowly around, I saw a tall dark figure approach me … Will.

"Darcy," I replied, curtly, before turning around to stare at the miniscule moving dots below.



"You're going to catch a cold," he replied softly, as I felt a soft warm fabric encompass my body.

"If I do, it's none of your concern, anymore…" I replied softly, staring more intently at the moving dots.

"It always will be my concern," replied Will, taking the vacant railing next to me. "I still care about you."

"And Claire?" I asked, removing his suit jacket.

"Is not the one I'm in love with." he replied, taking his jacket, placing it back around my shoulders.

"I asked you, I practically begged you to believe me, that night," I replied after a long time, still staring at the moving dots. "You wouldn't believe me, you wouldn't trust me. I asked you to."

"And I was wrong. More wrong than I've ever been in my life." Replied Will pensively, as I felt his green eyes gaze down on me intently.

"When did you realise you were wrong? Was it before or after, you met Alex? Are you jealous? Do you think I'm some toy, that's been stolen from you? Hey you don't want me, but anyone else who does, can't have me… Is that it?" I asked getting slightly angry.

"Before," replied Will softly, "And I've regretted it ever since."

"Not enough to prevent you from dating Claire." I replied steely. "If you're still in love or if you were ever in love with me, you would never be able to do what you're doing to Claire. She deserves better."

"She does." replied Will, "Were you jealous? Did it hurt to see me with her? Did you wish you were her? Did you wish you were with me?"

"I deserve better than you, Will." I replied, taking his jacket off once more. "It's ironic, you, accusing me of playing mind games, when you seem to be a master of them yourself."

"You deserve better than me; but if you love me, I'll try to be worthy," replied Will, placing his hands on my shoulders, preventing me from taking the jacket off. "Do you love me?"

"I don't even know you," I replied, breaking free from his grasp. "Who I thought you are, is not what you actually are."

"Then can you find it in your heart to learn to love me?" asked Will, closing the gap between us once more. "I know you still feel something for me."

"Pure, incompressible hatred?" I retorted, withdrawing from his green gaze.

"There's a fine line between love and hate," grinned Will wryly, "Who knows? You might've crossed the line."

"Yes, keep watching those chick flicks. Heck, whatever makes you happy," I replied.

"You love me then," smiled Will.

"I believed I did." I replied, stepping away, towards the door. "But I was wrong."

"No, you weren't," Will replied passionately, grabbing my arm, drawing me closer to him. "I love you. You loved me. Just give me another chance. I was wrong. Forgive me."

"I…" I replied, but was cut off by his lips upon mine. The warmth of his lips, attracted me; and in a drunken haze, I kissed him back. And it wasn't until I felt the tips of his fingers at the nape of my neck that I pulled back.

"No…" I whispered, pulling out of his embrace. "Just stop."

"You kissed me," grinned Will, "You still love me."

"Your wrong," I replied, "I got caught in the moment, that's all."

"Yes, you got caught in the moment with me," grinned Will, before softening, "It's ok, I won't hurt you this time."

"I'm clearly not sober, Will!" I replied emphatically. "I'm drunk!"

"When your drunk, you're the most honest that you can be. The part of your mind that helps you lie, is switched off. And besides you're not completely drunk, meaning not your whole mind is shut off." replied Will. "I love you, despite how you hold your drink, I love you."

"Don't say you love me!" I exclaimed, overtly upset, "You don't even know me!"

"But I do," he replied earnestly, showing me his brilliant, intense green eyes.

"NO! You're wrong. Infatuation, yes. Just leave me alone" I replied, taking his jacket off.

"No, it's not an infatuation; I knew I loved you before I met you. The first time I saw you, at the ball, the audacity you showed. You're beautiful, smart and kind. The way you smile, the way you speak; and the way your hair swishes in the wind, has me enthralled. Every little thing you do, makes me fall in love with you." answered Will, the intensity of his eyes not decreasing.

"You knocked me down and I spilt my coffee. You didn't even help me up, but reprimanded me! That's when you first met me. You can't even remember that!" I retorted. "You call that love?"



"I was having a bad day; you don't know how horrible I felt afterwards. Even though, I didn't know who you were, I knew my behavior was out of lined. Do you know how your words cut me?" replied Will. "I knew then, after I let them take effect that you were different, special."

"And yet, you never apologized. If you knew it was me, why didn't you? Were you embarrassed? Or are you lying now?" I asked, swaying dangerously.

"Not lying. And yes, I was embarrassed. I figured that you had put it in the past, so why bring it up? You liked me, despite that." replied Will, frustration etched on his face.

"You're right!" I exclaimed "I liked you. I don't like you now."

"You don't need to like me to love me," replied Will "You can't control who you love."

"Maybe I can and will," I whispered, calming down, thrusting back his jacket, before moving back inside.

**Chapter 52**

"Elle, I'm going home," slurred Alex, as I approached him, about half an hour later.

"What? Are you not feeling well?" I asked concerned.

'Sure," he replied, "Get a ride with Charlie and Jen, ok?" as he stumbled towards the door.

"Alex, wait! I'll come with you," I shouted, running towards him. "Give me a minute to say goodbye to Kirsten, Rick and Jen. Ok?"

"What, you're not going to say goodbye to William Darcy?" spat Alex, as he turned around.

"Why do you ask that?" I stuttered, "We're not that close, I highly doubt he'd miss me."

"No, but he might miss your lips," spat Alex, before moving towards the cloak room.

"You saw," I whispered, paling slightly.

"Yes, I saw!" muttered Alex, "And you know what? I, I… I was going to tell you … how much you mean to me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked Alex confused. "I thought we were friends."

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU MADE ME YOUR FRIEND!" yelled Alex, attracting the attention of the whole room.

"I thought… but, all this time…" I whispered, tears filling up my eyes. "You don't mean it."



"I DO! I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" shouted Alex. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU WALKED INTO MY LIFE! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT? IT WAS RAINING; AND I LET YOU IN! YOU KNOCKED ON MY DOOR! AND I LET YOU IN!"

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to" I choked. "I thought you didn't mind."

"AND YOU, YOU JUST HAD TO LOOK SO GODDAM BEAUTIFUL! YOU WERE SMART, FUNNY AND SWEET! OR WAS THAT AN ACT?" yelled Alex.

"Alex, c'mon give Evans a break here. I'm sure she didn't mean to do whatever she's done." exclaimed Rick, walking towards us.

"EVANS" mocked Alex, "WHEN DOES SHE EVER MEAN TO DO ANYTHING? I'M SURE SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"

"Then, you can forgive me," I replied, as more tears trickled down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"YOU'RE SORRY!" Alex laughed. "I'M THE ONE THAT'S SORRY!"

"Alright Alex, let's go outside. Man, you need to take a breather," commanded Rick, as he began pushing Alex out of the door.

"JUST LET ME TAKE MY COAT… AND I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE. HEAR THAT ELLE? I'LL BE OUT OF YOUR LIFE FOREVER!" yelled Alex, as he followed Rick out of the apartment.

A couple of minutes later, Rick walked in, looking tired and frustrated. The tears had stopped falling; and only the tear stains and my bloodshot eyes gave away the previous incident. The party began to start up again and soon, everyone was too busy dancing and having a good time. Walking slowly towards Rick, I asked, "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, don't take it to heart. He just had too much to drink," replied Rick solemnly.

"I don't think so." I responded, "I think I should go."

"No, don't, stay. Alex will be fine." Replied Rick, "Besides, I'm sure I can find you a cookie."

"I'm sure you could." I laughed, "Give Kirsten, my regards. She outdid herself this time."

"Alright," muttered Rick, "Happy New Years, and if Alex does anything, I have a shot gun in the drawer of my office."

Giving him a watery smile, I grab my coat and walk out of the apartment. Looking up, I saw the elevators doors about to close; and ran for it. The doors closed on me however, causing me to sigh in frustration. I had missed him. But the doors miraculously opened, a minute later.



"Did you want to go down as well?" asked Alex, cocking his head to the side.

"Alex!" I exclaimed, hopping into the elevator, before he could shut the doors.

"Elle, go back to the party" he commanded me, his voice developing a steely undertone. "I'm sure his anxiously waiting for you."

"I don't care." I replied, walking closer to Alex, letting the elevator doors close. "You're my friend, and clearly you're not alright. You need me."

"No, I don't" slurred Alex. "I love you."

"What?" I asked, thinking the wondrous effects of alcohol had overcome me. "Oh, right… I love you too."

"No." replied Alex. "No, you don't."

"Alex, c'mon, you're one of my closest friends, of course I love you," I replied, softening, "And nothing's going to change that, no matter what guy that comes into my life."

"What guy," moaned Alex. "I don't want a 'what guy' in your life!"

"Then he won't be in my life." I replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But he's already there. I was too late again." groaned Alex.

"What do you mean?" I asked, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Darcy. I saw the way you looked at him. You love him. Not me." Alex whispered.

"I don't love him; and I very much love you" I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"No, not in the way I want you to." replied Alex. "I want to be your lover."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You can't say anything," he replied miserably. "All this time, I hoped, I thought you'd pick it up. I'm in love with you. And I've tried. Lord, I've tried. But I can't let you go."

"Alex, it's ok. I'm sure she'll like you just as much as you like her," I replied, hugging him, patting his back soothingly.

"You don't understand." groaned Alex, breathing into my hair. "I, I love you. I'm in love with Eleanor Margaret Gardiner."

"Alex," I began slowly, looking into his face, as tears began to blur my vision. "I…"

"You're crying. I made you cry." murmured Alex, wiping away my tears with his fingers. "I never wanted to make you cry."

"Alex…" I began, slowly.

"I'm sorry." hiccupped Alex, "Just pretend I never said anything! Nothing at all."

"How long?" I asked, slowly.

"Since I saw you in your soaked white shirt." replied Alex, giving a wry grin.

"Unbelievable." I replied. "Is that why you let me in?"

"Hell yeah, what guy would say no to a gorgeous girl in wet, see through clothing?" joked Alex.

Laughing, I asked him, "So, let's go home?"

"I'll go home, you go back to the party." replied Alex, "I drank too much."

"Because of me." I replied, "Besides, no one should spend New Years Eve by themselves."

"Hence, go back to the party," remarked Alex, "I'll be in this sorry state for awhile, not good company."

"And come home to see my furniture, slobbered in your saliva?" I teased.

"Well…" began Alex, reddening. "A guy's got to practice somehow."

"Alright, I'll just make sure you get into the cab and up the apartment alright, then, ok?" I acquiesced, following him out of the elevator and down the steps, into the blistering cold. Hailing one of the few cabs still operating, I help Alex in, quickly following him. He soon fell asleep leaving me in an awkward silence. My mind was slowly processing what Alex had said earlier. He loved me. All those times, we hung out, he was in love with me.

"Close to New Years, eh?" spoke the cabdriver. "I'd be at home, watching on TV, but the amount of money you get paid for working today is worth it. Only half an hour left."

"Yeah, happy new years," I replied.

"Your husband's out like a log. The party was good?" asked the cabdriver.

"Oh, he's not my husband. But the party was good, the drinks better. If you catch my drift" I grinned.



"Can't fault him there. If its good, why waste it?" agreed the cabdriver, pulling the cab to a stop. "So, that'll be …"

I interrupted him, handing him a fifty dollar bill. "Happy New Years." I said, as I got out of the cab, waking Alex.

"What?" Alex murmured. "Five more minutes, mom."

"I just need you take a hundred steps, because your heavy, but you can go to sleep afterwards, sweetie" I replied, coaxing him out of the cab.

"Are you sure, you're not married?" asked the cabdriver, as he got out of his seat and helped me get Alex up the steps.

"Definitely. Thanks by the way," I replied, as the cabdriver went down the stairs.

"If you tip that good, no thanks needed," called the cabdriver as he drove away.

"C'mon Mr Reinhart, just the lift to go; and then a couple of steps; and you can go to sleep." I coaxed, drawing Alex forward.

"Alright" slurred Alex, "You're pretty, you know?"

"Thanks, and you're drunk." I replied, laughing lightly.

"So are you…" he slurred, "I can tell…"

"How?" I asked, amused, as I steered him off the lift.

"Because I can smell the champagne. You taste nice." replied Alex.

"You haven't tasted me," I reasoned, opening the door.

"Yes, but the champagne tastes nice," replied Alex, following me in.

"Do you want to watch the ball drop?" I asked him, as I closed the door.

"Ok, but I sleep after" acquiesced Alex, pulling me towards the lounge.

Turning the television on, we watched the mass of people crowding around Times Square. Thousands of people flooded the shots the cameras took, as the television presenters stood around groups of people interviewing them. "Alex?" I asked, as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven," chanted Alex, "look or you'll miss it!"



Turning to watch, the crystal ball dropped and we were into the New Year. A cacophony of cheering echoed from the television, as people began to hug and kiss, and Nsync's Kiss Me at Midnight began to flood the speakers. "… Kiss me at midnight / dance until the morning light / party into the New Year…"

Grinning, Alex hugs me, entrapping me between the couch and his body. Hugging him back, I look up to see his gorgeous smile, and bright eyes. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replies, bring his face closer to mine, "though I am quite comfortable."

"It's only you and me here, it seems" I grinned, "I'm not sure if I feel safe with just you."

"You shouldn't, considering there's a tradition, that we ought to follow," smiled Alex.

"Entrapping someone, using a couch?" I teased.

"By any means possible," replied Alex, placing his hands upon either side of my face. "Especially when they're beautiful"

Then, he kissed me.


	25. Confusingly mixed signals

**Chapter 53**

The incandescent light stung her eyes, its warm glow a mockery of the feelings of utter coldness encompassing her very body. Her head throbbed like the time she walked into that brick wall outside her dorm room, as she attempted to decipher the dancing fuzzy colors. Groaning, she stretched out of her fetal position and into a sitting position, knowing any attempt to stand would be futile against Sir Dizziness. Her tactile impressions told her that it was indeed her couch, yet the glacial environment told her it couldn't be home.

However, she didn't have much time to ponder; as an involuntary convulsion overcame her, bringing with it a ripple of unease in her stomach and a sordid taste in her mouth. Propelled into action, she scurried away to the nearest bathroom, just managing to reach the tub in time, as a plethora of colors and shapes flew forth from her mouth. Her torso heaved as she retched the contents of her stomach.

Satisfied and relieved that the world had finally decided to stop spinning; and the wave of nausea had passed, she turned on the hot water, directing it to the parasitic vomit that clung to her precious ceramic tub. Having dispensed of the visible debris, she plugged the tub, filling the tub with the hot water; adding capfuls of Dettol, enjoying the wafting smell of antibacterial solution. Happy with her progress of destroying the evidence of her hang… no h-word, she approached the vanity sink to assess the telltale signs on her face.

Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, but this was concealed by the more salient bags under her eyes. Sighing, she splashed her face with cold water, enjoying the refreshingly cool sensation. Shivering slightly, she clutched the face towel, scrupulously dabbing it, in hope that the redness would fade. Indifferent to the success, as the word COFFEE was beginning to repetitively pound in her head; she took out the plug eliciting gurgling noises, as she hurried to her room for warmer clothing and money for the precious caffeine.

Walking passed the kitchen; an aroma caught her, causing her to change direction, as her mouth began salivating for the taste of coffee. And on the bench, were 4 cups of coffee. YES! Approaching slowly towards the coffee, she tentatively reached out for a cup, to see the cups vanish before her eyes. Her gasps, however, were drowned out by a low laugh, her eyes locating a bemused hazel set.

"Reinhart…" she growled softly, "Pass the coffee."

"What? No please?" smirked Alex, "And I thought you had better manners. Well… I guess I could spare some time in my busy schedule to enroll you in Beth Jacob Elementary School."

"Just give me the coffee Reinhart, or I'll do something desperate," replied Elle.

"Oooh… like crying?" teased Alex, "or are we heading out onto the balcony, so you can jump?"

"No, but with the internet these days, you can post all sorts of stuff. Like photos of yourself on vacation, some remarkable landmarks or even a graduation party." maundered Elle.

"You wouldn't" exclaimed Alex, his eyes widening in alarm.

"No, because I have the coffee now," grinned Elle, as she began to drain down a cup.

Having the four caffeinated drinks had civilized Elle to a state, where she could leave her self absorption and pity of being coffee deprived, to engage in a pleasant conversation.

"Why's it so cold in here? Was there a blackout of some sort?" asked Elle, as she involuntarily shivered.

"No, the air conditioning system isn't on, I'll go rectify it." answered Alex, as he moved away from the table to play with the remote.

"So, how come you're not suffering any ill effects, of last night?" called Elle.

"You mean, how come I'm not hung-over, like you?" enquired Alex pointedly.

"I am not hung-over!" exclaimed Elle outraged. "Besides, you're not answering the question."

"Maybe that's because I know when to say no to a liquor bottle, Evans" teased Alex, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Tch… who are you trying to kid? Just because everything is fuzzy from last night, doesn't mean I'm gullible enough to believe you didn't go near alcohol." groaned Elle.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Alex alarmed.

"Not at the moment, but if you did anything stupid or embarrassing, I'm sure to remember it. Don't worry honey." Elle replied.

"Right…" began Alex slowly, as a shadow crossed his face.

"C'mon, as much as I love how this conversation is going, I need more coffee and food, or have you already had breakfast?" asked Elle, standing up.

"Ah… yeah, I'll come join you," he replied awkwardly, following up behind.

As they walked into the lift; and as Alex stood relatively close to her, wrapping a protective arm around her to facilitate her attempts to pilfer his body warmth, her mind twitched as she breathed in Alex's scent, triggering her memory.

"_I love you." _

"_I want to be your lover."_

"_I, I love you. I'm in love with Eleanor Margaret Gardiner."_

"Oh my god!" gasped Elle, as she jumped out of the semi-hug. "You Me We… NO!" spluttered Elle, as her eyes widened in horror, as she began to remember what exactly happened last night.

"Elle…" began Alex gently, as he tried reaching out to calm her down.

"No, no, no" cried Elle, shaking her head, near hysterics. "You don't call me that. Evans! I'm Evans to you! No, don't do this!"

"Elle," began Alex, trying to hide the pain that her reaction was causing him. "We do have to talk about what happened. You know you can't avoid everything, but not now if you don't want to, Elle."

"EVANS! Stop, stop, stop" begged Elle. "I can't! PLEASE!"

"I'm trying Evans," choked Alex, "I can't pretend I don't love you, when I do. If I could, I wouldn't love you, but I do, Elle, I love you."

"I'm sorry," whispered Elle, as she ran out of the lift to the outside, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Alex walked slowly out of the lift, trying to ignore the pain his heart, the lump in his throat and the heaving of his chest, as he watched the woman he loved, run away hurt.

**Chapter 54**

There are many reasons to like the cold. Firstly, it prevents you from feeling hot. Secondly, it's a reminder that summer will come very soon. Thirdly, being cold prevents you from feeling sleepy and tired; and even if you are, you couldn't sleep anyway, because it's COLD. However, most importantly, it echoes the way you feel when you finally break out of the bubble that consists solely of you; and realize the consequences and gravity of your actions, particularly the effect on other people. And it was this last reason that caused Elle to gaze listlessly at the frozen pond, the makeshift ice skating rink, surrounded by montages of smiling, happy couples and families.

A woolen coat was hardly sufficient to fight the dry wintry winds, Elle soon realized after taking residence on her park bench, but she needed time and a place to think, to process what had actually happened, in a sober state of mind. Perhaps she really was a sadist, because being naive would be too much to bear and something she could not accept. Her mind was busy analyzing every moment spent with Alex, could she have missed any signs that he actually liked her? No, he was always friendly, nothing more. Sure, they smiled, laughed and joked, but that was a normal part of friendship. And yet, to profess such, to claim to love her; and loved her for awhile. They were friends. Yes, she could ascertain that. Were they more?

She couldn't help but laugh at the irony in her logical conclusion to dismiss Alex's proclamation as confusion between friendship and love. He had known her too long, to be able to love her in that way. And yet she recalled her rejection of Will's declaration, because he didn't know her. "Don't say you love me, you don't even know me." But, she didn't want to broker into that line of thought. Or maybe she did. If she did, she could enjoy her sadistic imagination; and feel better about herself; and the way she managed some sort of set down. But then, continuing that line of thought, would be masochistic, because she knew, she hadn't really gotten over him as yet.

Sure, she wasn't in the state that she was in when they broke up or the state when she first met Claire, but she still wasn't over him. She had liked him; well actually, she was repulsed by him initially. However, he grew on her, yet his very actions and behavior could have been studied, a mere pretence, to solicit what all men wanted. There was of course Claire, who never doubted his devotion to her; and yet…

***

She had lost feeling in her toes awhile ago; and had begun to involuntarily tremble. Alex didn't deserve this, having to put up with her strange psychoanalysis of … well, of relationships. And besides, she'd be in Australia in a week's time, so even if she did pursue the relationship, it wouldn't work out, because long distance relationships never went down well. Yes, in a month or two, he'd get over her, most definitely; and they'd become good friends again. Yes, they would.

"Elle," gasped a voice, as she heard footsteps approaching her direction. Shifting her eyes from the pond, which had been vacant due to it being lunchtime, she saw him.

"Darcy," she replied coldly, trying to shift from her position on the bench.

Flinching, slightly at the coldness of her voice, Will enquired passionately, "What on earth are you doing out here? It's freezing, and you're barely wearing anything."

"And of course it would be my state of undress that you would thus refer to Darcy," Elle quipped. "Do I thank destiny for this fortuitous meeting or is it karma, showing me the errors of my ways for breaking a man's heart?"

"I did not mean… you are mistaken," replied Will, "You are relatively blue; and are probably going to end up ill, more so, if you continue sitting here."

"Aww… is the part where I run to your arms, and embrace you and apologize for being so cruel and heartless towards you?" Elle drawled, slightly disconcerted by his behavior; and her inability to move.

"Come, I'll take you home," replied Will, wincing slightly at Elle's sarcasm. "Where do you live?"

"Oh… I see where you're going, with this. Jen's of course with Charlie, meaning it just be you and me in the apartment, eh?" winked Elle, her sarcasm palpable.

"Listen here," growled Will, as he grabbed both sides of her arms, "I love you, I care about you; and I'd never be able to forgive myself, if I left you here to freeze to death. I don't care if you doubt my intentions, as long as you leave to a warm place. By god you're ice cold!"

Leaning forward, Elle whispered, "Did you ever think it was because, I'm around you? I've been told I'm quite warm by other people."

"Are you ready to leave now, then?" asked Will, his voice echoing her coldness.

"No," she replied, before her gasp in surprise, as Will lifted her up; and carried her out of the park, unable to kick and scream, as her body had involuntarily clung closer to Will for the warmth his very body emitted.

Unnoticed by both, stood a lone figure, gazing jealously, in desperation to find any sign of hope that he still had a chance with her, but feeling instead a heaviness and bitterness of heart. He had gone to look for her, visited all the coffee stores within a 2 block diameter; and all her other usual haunts. He had decided to visit the park; and he had found her. He was about to approach her, when Darcy did it first. The way she looked at him, how her eyes never left his face; and the way he embraced her; and she leant forward, before he lifted her up in his arms. She was Darcy's and no, there was no way he could bear it. He would pack, move away, maybe to Chicago, but he could not be near her, not when she was happy with another man, without feeling the tightening in his chest. Turning to leave, what struck him was that he was once again too late.

**Chapter 55**

"Thank you," she said sullenly, as Will began to drive away from the park.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling warmer?" he asked, anxiously, hoping to keep her, at least civil.

"I actually feel colder in here," Elle replied. After a moment, she replied in a colder tone, "I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me."

"And how did I do that?" asked Will, as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"You kissed me when I was drunk; and had I been sober, it never would have happened. And secondly, you carried me out of a park, that I was rather enjoying the ambience of, and I couldn't do anything, due to my paralysis, thanks to the cold," she replied huffily.

"Ah, yes. To the first offence, you did kiss me back, because you subconsciously wanted to. And to the second, you clung closer to me, meaning you wanted to be carried out." drawled Will.

"No." she replied curtly, "I did …"

"You can manipulate what you did, by all your justifications, to help you deal with it, but it still stands, you did what you did. Now, will you tell me where you live, or shall we go back to my place?" asked Will grimly.

"Here, seems like a good place." Elle replied, turning out the window. "Why were you at the park anyway, Darcy?"

"I had plans to meet up with Claire and go ice skating." he replied grimly.

"So, you ditched her, so you could come to my rescue. Oh, how noble of you, good Sir William. If only I had a handkerchief to give you as a token of my immense appreciation," remarked Elle.

"I was actually early and once I get you home, I'll go back." snapped Will.

"You know there is no obligation for that. We only went on one date; and that hardly signifies anything. Though I begin to wonder how many dates you went out with Claire for. If I am on one; and I get this much attention, I wonder how much she gets…" drawled Elle, her anger slowly rising.

Will, turned to look at her, indignation in his eyes, as he quickly swerved to the side, turning to face her front on. His green eyes, sparkling in anger and hurt, as he exclaimed, "I'm doing this, because I love you."

"I'd almost believe that, except for the fact you've got another girl, waiting for you. So, how do you top a declaration of love? Is there a marriage proposal coming up?" Elle spat back.

"I…" Will stuttered, "No, but I can't break her heart."

"But you are, by the way you're acting with me. And had I reciprocated!" exclaimed Elle. "You're an unfaithful jerk. I stand by what I said, Claire doesn't deserve this."

"Elle, it's not like that. I…" began Will, but Elle, had already gotten out of the car; and was in the process of closing the door.

"Goodbye Will, goodbye for good," she said softly, as tears formed in her eyes. Turning around, she ran down the street away from the car.

***

Walking into her front door, I was surprised to see the sight that greeted me. Alex stood there, reclining on several of his suitcases. "What's going on Alex?" I asked, surprised that his grim facial expression. "Surely, you're not leaving?"

"Of course, I am. I can't stay here after what happened, Evans. It's not right." replied Alex softly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"No," I replied, "You're not saying goodbye because you're not leaving."

He gave a wry smile, "It's ok, there's always some hotel that wants me; and if not, I'll crash at Rick's place. Don't worry about me; I know you don't really want me here anyway."

"That's not true." I whispered.

"It is, or otherwise you wouldn't have ran away from me this morning." he replied seriously.

"I messed up. Alex, I messed up ok? I'm sorry." I pleaded, as I felt my newly found resolve after Darcy crumble. "Stay with me, please."

"No, I can't. Not with the way I feel about you." answered Alex. "You know why I didn't have a hangover this morning? I had enough to have one, but it was because I remembered you, you chased after me, you flirting with me, you kissing me. It gave me enough energy to get up and make my anti-hangover concoction."

"Alex please," I begged. "If you love me, as you say you do, you wouldn't leave like this."

"No," he replied, opening the door.

"Alex," I entreated, before blackness encompassed me. The last thing I remember hearing is Elle.

***

"You know Elle; I would have stayed even though you rejected me, had I not seen you with Darcy." Alex murmured, as he sponged her forehead with a hand towel. "You see, then I could at least have believed that you may have come to love me, that my mere everyday presence would have been enough."

Chuckling softly, "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he exclaimed, as he applied the cool towel against her agitated features. "I know you're uncomfortable, but I hardly doubt you'd appreciate, me going further with your clothes. I'll leave when Jen gets back."

"No," chuntered Elle, as she began to roll around, recovering consciousness.

"You really shouldn't have stayed out on that park bench, for so long you know?" Alex said softly, as he gazed at the features he loved.

"How do you know?" Elle asked blearily.

"Ah… you're awake now," grinned Alex. "I'd hope for a slight cold if I were you."

"You avoided the question, again." whispered Elle. "You know, Darcy is a jerk. I didn't want to leave with him you know. But it was cold."

"Of course, it was Evans," he said placating her by caressing her cheek.

"I would have rather it been you, who got me out of the cold," replied Elle, quietly.

"Why is that?" asked Alex, as a smile encompassed his face.

"Because then, I could have kissed you." whispered Elle.

"Elle, you don't have to say that, I am staying until Jen comes to play nurse," said Alex in a strained voice.

"I… I…" murmured Elle, sleepily.

"Shh… go to sleep, I'll be here so we can have our conversation, ok?" proposed Alex.

"Ok," whispered Elle, "I don't think I'm contagious, will you lie down and sleep with me?"

"I don't think I can…" replied Alex slowly.

"You're right." replied Elle, "You got too much clothes on, me too."

"What?" asked Alex.

"Can you help me take off my top and pants? I feel hot." asked Elle sitting up.

"What?" asked Alex incredulously; pinching himself hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"My nightie is in the bottom drawer to the left, if you can take that out for me to, please?" asked Elle, as she struggled to take off her shirt.

Getting her nightie, Alex places it next to her, before helping her take off her silvery blue top. His face blushing scarlet, at the sight of her lacy underwear, he quickly grabs the nightie and places it on her, before moving quickly to remove the pants.

"Better?" asked Alex, looking anywhere but her.

"Uh huh, I feel less burning and hot," replied Elle wearily. "You can take a nap like that if you want, as long as you're here with me."

"Elle… I don't think…" began Alex.

"I trust you." she replied, as she moved slightly to the side.

Looking apprehensively, Alex takes off his shoes before climbing in next to her.

***

And as Jen walked into the room late at night, she saw a sight that brought a smile to her face. There was Elle hugging Alex, and he her.


	26. Surprises

**Chapter 56**

"ALEXANDER IGNATIUS REINHART! What are these?!?" yelled Jen, as she stormed into the room clutching a pile of papers.

"Shh… Jenny baby, you're going to wake her and we both know she's horrible when sick." reasoned Alex climbing out of the bed. "You got served? What on earth did you do?"

"OUT!" ordered Jen, uncharacteristically glaring and losing her composure.

"Alright, keep your shirt on. You know when you glare like that you increase your chances of getting wrinkles by 394%" grumbled Alex as he followed her outside into the living room. "Wait, did I get served? Because this pretty face won't last in prison."

"No, what is this 'Application to date a Gardiner' form?" growled Jen, thrusting the sheet of papers before his face "And how long have you and Rick been using these?"

"He actually filled it out! I don't believe it," exclaimed Alex, "Only in a day too, impressive. Give it here, I want to see what lover boy wrote."

"You did not answer my questions," replied Jen sternly, lifting the papers out of place.

"I had to make sure of his intentions out of my brotherly love and concern for you. Besides your father thought the forms were a brilliant idea." mused Alex.

"I bet daddy did" sighed Jen.

"Besides, would you want a guy who couldn't be bothered to fill out a few pieces of paper to prove his regard for you?" reasoned Alex, "And if he wrote credible answers, and passed Rick and mine's interpretation, hey I would have given you the forms."

"Few pieces of paper? There's at least 50 sheets here!" exclaimed Jen passing the papers over. "Well… that explains why I've never had a steady boyfriend before."

"What I can say? You have horrible taste, absolute flakes they were," muttered Alex, as he began pursuing the answers.

"Wait a minute, You IDIOT! It's your fault Elle and I have never had a proper relationship!" yelled Jen. "And here we thought there might have been something wrong with us!"

"Shh… Elle's sleeping and you really need to calm down. What did they teach you at psychiatry school? Because honey, right now I'm sensing a lot of negative evil energy and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable and nervous, breathe Jenny baby" replied Alex.

"Elle's sleeping, huh?" grinned Jen, "Is there nuptial bliss in the air?"

"You know, you're starting to remind me of your mother. It's kind of scary. Can you self-diagnose? Because you might suffer from a personality disorder," murmured Alex, "Angry one moment, weird the next. My nerves can't take it anymore."

"You didn't deny it, You love her" teased Jen, "So, how did you tell her? Was it with the classic chase, where you thought you would never see her again but you somehow managed to catch up to her? And she ran into your embrace and you said, 'I have always loved you'. And then she said…"

"How did you get these forms? I can't imagine lover boy being thick headed enough to give them to you, but if he did, I think that's already strike one." interrupted Alex.

"No, Charlie sent it by express post. And because you were sleeping, I thought I had better look inside to make sure it wasn't too urgent or if I could help you out," replied Jen, "Anyway, and then Elle said, "I love thee true" and then you ran away to Gretna Green and…"

"You went through my mail and invaded my privacy" exclaimed Alex aghast.

"It was for your own good, stop let me continue, then you both realised you couldn't get married without your family and friends, so you went and spent some time together in Paris and fell even more in love because you were in the city of romance and then with a greater, stronger bond you both came back here together with an improbably rapidity and…"

"What do you know, Charlie boy's only had two prior girlfriends," interrupted Alex, his cheeks filled with a rosy tinge. "And one ended because they realised that they didn't like each other in that way and the other because she moved to London. Interesting and not messy, hmm…"

"Don't think you can get me off track," tsked Jen, "Well, how did it happen? Don't keep me out of the loop. Wait… you guys did leave together after the party, and now I remember you were quite upset. Why was that? Unless, Elle wouldn't…"

"Oh dear, he's a baseball fanatic and a dogs person" exclaimed Alex dramatically, "What are we going to do? He had so much potential…"

"What? Let me have a look at those." shouted Jen snatching the papers.

"Boys, turns the nicest girls into monsters." muttered Alex, shaking his head in mock disappointment, as he watched Jen flip through the pages.

"But, I don't want to name my son Phillip," wailed Jen.

***

"Open up! Here comes the aeroplane," sang Alex in a cheery voice as he maneuvered the spoon in front of Elle's face. "It's your favourite, chicken soup!"

"Ugh," replied Elle as the spoon was forcefully shoved into her mouth. "Where's my coffee?"

"Little sick girls do not get coffee. No no no" smirked Alex, "Unless you want me to call your mother? I'm sure she'll agree with me, yes yes yes."

"How come you're not sick?" groaned Elle as her eyes began to water and the world began to spin.

"Because I wasn't the one sitting on a park bench in a tank top for hours" teased Alex, "I'm a lot smarter than that, but that is hardly your fault Evans. I'm just naturally brilliant."

"How do you know I was at the park?" enquired Elle slowly, "You didn't see…"

"What does he have that I don't?" asked Alex, putting the bowl of soup down. "I'm tall, remarkable handsome and employed. But most importantly, I love you."

"Apparently he does too," murmured Elle, all traces of jest gone.

"Then, what is he doing, going around with what's her name?" asked Alex angrily.

"Claire, I wish I knew," whispered Elle tearfully, "I don't understand it at all. How did I get mixed up in all of this?"

"Oh Elle," replied Alex tenderly, cupping her face and brushing her tears away, "You are so beautiful, I can hardly blame him for being enamoured with you."

"Alex," murmured Elle uncomfortably, turning her face away from his beguiling eyes.

"I know, I know, Evans." Responded Alex frustrated, "Is that how it's always going to be between us, always pushing me away? Will you ever love me the way I need you to?"

"I just don't know" replied Elle regretfully.

"That's not a definite NO" joked Alex, "Now stop distracted me with your adoring gaze and declarations of love, you are eating this soup I made."

**Chapter 57**

"This ain't right. It just ain't right" bewailed Rick, "No guy should have to play nurse. What cruel injustice, what a world, what a world."

"It warms my heart to know you came all this way to see me because you were worried about my welfare," wryly remarked Elle. "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Oh, Evans!" cried Rick, "She's alive! Thank god, bless the stars! Have you done the paperwork?"

"Geez, give a girl a break," muttered Elle. "It's on my laptop, grim reaper"

"Ah, excellent!" declared Rick, as he moved towards the laptop.

"Yes, it is excellent," spoke Jen, standing in the doorway, her silhouette looming into the room. "What can you tell me about the 'Application to date a Gardiner' forms?"

"How do you know about them?" asked Rick confused and slightly worried.

"Charlie decided to send the paperwork over, all finished." offered Alex.

"And, you didn't call me?" asked Rick aghast, "Well that was quite quick, one day… I can't believe you didn't call me. So this is what betrayal feels like…"

"I was playing nurse." replied Alex sarcastically.

"I forgive you," declared Rick tearfully, "Just don't break my heart again. I don't think I could take it!"

"Ahem, the forms," interrupted Jen sternly.

"What forms?" asked Elle confused, "How come no one tells me anything?"

"Rick and Alex have been handing out forms to any guy who they've seen with us in a one metre radius. It is an application form to whether or not they can date one of us." explained Jen.

Elle begin to laugh before coughing quite heavily, alarming Alex.

"Should I go get the doctor? I thought it was just a cold, maybe I'm wrong" he exclaimed worriedly dashing towards and out the door.

"No," squeaked Elle, "Sorry, the forms were quite a surprise. Did anyone ever fill them out?"

"Charlie boy was the first," mused Rick, "I guess this was more serious than we thought. Elle you may lose a roommate."

"I've got Alex, it's all good," countered Elle, good naturedly.

"Who called for Super Alex?!?" announced Alex as he burst back into the room, knocking over a heavily blushing Jen.

"No one, but that reminds me, Elle and I have work to do. And client confidentiality is needed, so both of you out, so we can become lawyery." directed Rick, as Jen walked out whilst Alex remained stubbornly in his spot. "I don't care if you're a qualified lawyer, Reinhart. Get out!"

"Well that was just plain rude." huffed Alex. "You want anything Jen? I'm going to go to the shops."

"No, I think I'll be alright thanks. I think I'll just stay here in case Elle needs me." smiled Jen, walking towards her room.

***

The problem with supermarkets, fish markets, fruit markets or really any market, is that if you have no idea what it is you're looking for, you can end up being at the mercy of shop assistants or stuck there for a very long time. Though, sometimes this isn't always a bad thing, because you can witness interesting encounters; and that's what Alex was most fortunate to see, peering over the tops of blackening eggplants. Having spent time unsure of whether to make a vegetable soup or chicken soup once more, he ended up replacing and recollecting the required ingredients, puzzling the other customers.

About ten feet away was Claire and the dastardly Wickham, in what appeared to be an animate and somewhat intimate conversation. He was close enough to hear most of it.

"Well, have you managed to get it, yet?" asked Wickham.

"No, he doesn't trust me, yet. It's not like I can just go right out and ask him for it without raising his suspicions. His not an idiot." replied Claire, "But, I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"Really, the court date is getting closer. And if you can't obtain it, it will be the end of the company and me," growled Wickham. "And you lose your inheritance, every single penny of it."

"Don't go all angry on me. It's only a matter of time before I get it. He's already enamoured with me, I'm sure." placated Claire.

"Time is not our friend," hissed Wickham. "And if he is so enthralled by you, why did I see him with that lawyer eating ice cream?"

"What lawyer?" asked Claire sharply, "You're mistaken, he cares for me if he does not love me. He would never do that because he thinks I love him with my whole heart. It was probably just a business date. Unlike you, some people actually work."

"Elle Gardiner, she is a pretty thing," rebuked Wickham, "I wouldn't mind getting to know her better, myself. Though she has turned me down every time, but she's cracking, I know it."

"Her, she has no true beauty or taste," exclaimed Claire jealously, "Besides she's got a love sick puppy trailing after her and she'd be a fool if she let him go, just for Darcy. A man in love with me."

"Now, now cousin… jealousy doesn't become you." remarked Wickham. "And you better resort back to your sugar sweet self, if the Darcys are to think you've cast me off as well. The fools."

"Hmm… I could cast you off cousin," mused Claire, "Stop ordering me around, I am not some lovesick schoolgirl. You forget, you need me more than I need you. You see, I can always marry Darcy and he has plenty of money, so why would I possibly need that fortune grandfather left behind for me?"

"Is that what you think?" hissed Wickham.

"Oh, I don't think, I know. Ta Ta dear," smirked Claire as she walked away.

"You are nothing but a pawn, little Claire. And if you ever think about double crossing me, I'll crush you," whispered Wickham, walking past Alex, who had begun to avidly pick eggplants and place them in his basket.

"And the plot thickens," chuckled Alex as he walked towards the confectionary aisle, pensive about the scene he had just witnessed.

**Chapter 58**

"You know what the problem with being friends with girls is?" asked Alex, as he placed a tray onto Elle's lap.

"Let me guess, they all fall in love with you; and then you have to make the difficult decision on which to date?" quipped Elle.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" grinned Alex, "Because sweetheart, my heart beats for you and you alone."

"What is it?" laughed Elle.

"They get all jealous, when you give a present to one of them that you have to get presents for them all. You see jealous females are just plain scary. You can see the smoke coming out of their ears, their hair gets all frazzled and their teeth begin to make that grinding noise. There's a reason why men are historically the providers," replied Alex philosophically.

"I promise to not get jealous" grinned Elle, "So what did you get Kirsten?"

"A pony!" trilled Alex. "What every little girl dreams and asks Santa for."

"I always wanted a merry-go-round, but I suppose they had horses on them." teased Elle.

"Spoil sport, but Alex still knows all" rebuked Alex, "I got her a pretty locket. For some reason, through much research and observation, jewelry is always the best gift to give a girl."

"Ah good choice, but I don't think Rick will approve of you, trying to steal his girlfriend away" remarked Elle. "What does it look like?"

"It's a surprise! And Rick need not worry because I don't think he'd think that, once he sees what you are going to see; you see I also got you a belated Christmas present." replied Alex.

"Huh?" asked Elle, "I'm sick, is it really fair to play mind games with an invalid?"

"Of course it is," teased Alex quickly, "Now, close your eyes, Evans."

"You didn't have to get me a present," murmured Elle.

"Close your eyes" Alex ordered, waiting for her eyelids to flutter close. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a tennis bracelet with crystals embedded from the box, opening its clasp. Tenderly lifting her arm, caressing her hand, he clasped it, watching the light reflect off her wrist.

"Fits perfectly," he smiled. "Do you like it?" as Elle's eyes had involuntarily opened to identify the cold thing resting on her wrist.

"It's beautiful" gasped Elle, "Alex, you didn't have to, you shouldn't have…"

"Shhh… just because you're having a difficult time accepting that I have amazing taste, doesn't mean you can ignore the food I spent slaving away in the kitchens to produce" teased Alex, ruffling her hair. "Now, do we need the aeroplane again? Because, if you don't eat it all up, there's no way I'm letting you go to the party tomorrow."

"Kiki would burst in here and drag me to the party anyway, so empty threat," Elle pointed out.

"Alas, but then you shall have a wailing housemate shadowing your every step" threatened Alex. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why won't you eat? Why?"

"I won't have a housemate, I'll have a date" quipped Elle.

"You don't have to do that, it was just a bracelet," replied Alex uncomfortably, moving away from her. "I would never want you to feel obligated to…"

"No, Alex, I want to try…" she whispered softly, meeting his eyes.

"Does that mean I can call you Elle?" asked Alex.

"Sure, I guess…" replied Elle hesitantly.

"You know, I remember the first time I called you Evans, you absolutely hated it and got mad because I wouldn't call you Elle. Now I have to ask permission to call you Elle instead of Evans. Ironic, much?" spoke Alex thoughtfully.

"Yes, but that was before Evans became a term of endearment." remarked Elle.

"You think Evans is an endearment? How about the time your soccer coach, yelled, 'EVANS what were you thinking? That wasn't the play you were supposed to execute! You're lucky you've got a mean kick, otherwise I would have gotten rid of you long ago.'" mimicked Alex.

"Your endearment for me, then." amended Elle, challenging him to disagree.

"I'm offended." exclaimed Alex. "I can think of much better terms of endearments, NGC 2270"

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you Alexander the Great" rebuked Elle. "Remember, I've got a mean kick."

"No Evans has a mean kick, you miss are an imposter" joked Alex, "I can't believe you haven't been charged with fraud yet."

"Hey I tried to correct her on many occasions." defended Elle. "And it's not like you helped my cause. 'Coach, she's just messing with you.'"

"What can I say, it was funny" laughed Alex. "I remember the first time she called you Evans, boy did you look confused. Adorable. You were on the field running for the ball and she yelled 'Evans, defence, defence' whilst you were attempting to steal the ball."

"You remember all that?" asked Elle surprised.

"I remember most things relating to you. Not much else, but that's entirely your fault" grinned Alex.

"Oh, well I've got your embarrassing moments on tape." teased Elle.

"So do I, miss wannabe cheerleader" chuckled Alex.

"You're never going to forget any of it, are you?" sighed Elle exasperated.

"Nope, now eat up." chuckled Alex, picking up the spoon.


	27. At Crossroads

**Chapter 59**

"Wills, if you don't get out of that desk right now, I'm going to give Caroline Bingley a key to your apartment and the number to your private line." threatened Georgie, as she barged into the office.

William remained nonchalant, unphased by this interruption, immersed by the information displayed on his monitor. The gradual clicketty clacketty of the keyboard were the only sounds he emitted behind the desk.

"You know, here I'm thinking poor me I have to go back to my cold decrepit dorm and attend those morning torture sessions they call lectures after such a lovely seasonal Christmas, so when I get back to my run down room, I'm quite tired and dead beat you know? Those textbooks don't get any lighter; and I've been doing push-ups! Anyway, so then I get a call from mom and she's like… Georgie, you need to get your brother home, he's been at the office and he's not eating right and he's not sleeping… he's not listening to me or your father. I'm so worried about him!" ranted Georgie, frustrated at her brother's impassivity, before loudly enunciating "So, I'm thinking of taking a job at the strip joint down a couple of blocks from my university, I hear the tips are quite good. And imagine all the hot blooded American males that enter those joints…"

"I tried something similar," giggled Claire, walking into the office, "I suggested exotic dancing, though… He's been like that for about two days now, I don't understand why. But I managed to drag him ice skating, but after that trip he seems to have gotten more attached to the monitor than he was before. I've been throwing away the takeaway cartons."

"Hmm…" mused Georgie, "Plan B… Will, I know you'll understand and this is why I feel as though I can tell you anything. I'm not sure if mom and dad will still love me after this, but I know that no matter what you will always think of me as your little sister. Will, I'm in love! I found the love of my life! And I know we've only known her for a few weeks, but I can't help the way I feel! Will, I'm in love with Elle Gardiner."

"What?" asked Will, looking up and away from his computer screen. "Georgie, what did you say?"

"I'm in love with Elle Gardiner! You know, the girl who beat you at Scrabble?" teased Georgie. "I've never seen such a pitiful performance by you before Will, and that's when I knew it was love; true, deep, meaningful, endless love."

"I didn't know you knew Elle," mused Claire slowly, her eyes hardening, "How'd you meet?"

"There's no need to be jealous Claire, she's only prettier and more successful than you'll ever be" replied Georgie, coldly. "Wait… they sound like pretty good reasons to me. Proceed."

"Georgiana Darcy!" berated Will, before in a more apologetic tone enunciating, "Claire, I'm sure Georgie didn't mean to offend you in any manner, it's just that she has a good friendship with Elle."

"Notice, how he didn't deny that Elle is better than you in every way," piped Georgie shrewdly, "Go home Hughes, or better yet, why not to your dear Wickham."

"Georgie, they're cousins!" scolded Will, "I'm fine, I'll take you out to dinner. Just give me 15 minutes to finish up, alright?"

"Ok Wills, but if Miss Low Cut Shirt and Mini Skirt, is still with you after 5 minutes, I'm coming back in," warned Georgie as she walked off in a huff.

***

The navy pinstriped shirt was crumpled, the sleeves displaying most of the abuse and the hair was tousled, his face pale and drawn, but most alarming were his eyes. Bags had formed on bags, unnatural wrinkles and a darkening of the skin had crept in; whilst a dull sheen had taken possession and removed any sign of life from those otherwise enchanting orbs. It was this despair and torment reflected in his eyes that worried her most.

"So, did Rick get to play second, because I swear it was my turn and as your sister, I'm feeling slightly left out" teased Georgie, attempting to initiate a conversation with her brother, who had returned to his brooding.

"Huh?" asked Will, looking up from his food.

"The fight, you got one heck of a shiner. Wait… were you Rick's second?" probed Georgie, dropping the cutlery and leaning forward in a dramatic motion, "Have you joined a gang?"

"No," replied Will curtly, turning back to his food.

"I'm used to you in your surly moods, but there's something different about you, this time. Mom and dad are really worried you know." whispered Georgie.

"I've been busy these two days, I didn't get some work done before the holidays." answered Will contritely. "I did not expect everyone to get worried about something so insignificant."

"LIAR!" hissed Georgie harshly, "Something happened; and I mean more than the, I'm dating airheaded Barbie."

"Claire's a decent person, Georgie. She might not be the brightest person but she is very nice and friendly" defended Will, "You and her just seem to have got it off on the wrong foot."

"I bet she still keeps into contact with her dear cousin" piped up Georgie, unwilling to warm up to her. "For all we know, they could be in cahoots."

"I don't think she'd betray us like that," replied Will calmly, "And, as you pointed out, they are cousins. It would be hard to just pretend you never were."

"Everyone has a price" rebuked Georgie, "Wickham Electronics would still be worth a pretty penny. I mean if they went 50-50, she'd have enough to happily live as the ditzy socialite."

"Claire's not like that," sighed Will "She's a lovely person; and you'd see that if you gave her a chance. Besides, if she's the ditzy airheaded Barbie, how could she be capable of any scheming?"

"Uh huh, we're going into hypotheticals!" squealed Georgie, "That means you're willing to consider it as a possibility. Evidently, Wickham does have the capacity to think, and she's the dumb accomplice. Must I take you through the comics, to educate you? The evil villain always has an idiotic sidekick, otherwise the sidekick would be the evil villain, duh."

"And, how are we going to stop them, 99?" asked Will in a mock serious tone, trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm afraid it's for me to know and for you to find out," replied Georgie primly. "But why enter a relationship with Claire, I mean she's already your secretary. Do you know how cliché that is?"

"Claire's a nice person" answered Will stiffly.

"And so too are 30% of the rest of the population. You could have almost any girl out there!" wailed Georgie, "Promise me, you'll dump her soon or send her to the London office."

"Georgie," scolded Will, "I don't need my little sister interfering in my love life."

"Sure you do," retorted Georgie, "Besides, I thought you liked Elle."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Will, his eyes instantaneously alert and wary.

"Hello, she's pretty, smart and funny." exclaimed Georgie, before replying in a deeper, mocking tone "Oh, and she's a nice person."

"You like her, don't you?" asked Will affectionately, "I saw how much fun you guys had together and I know how much you've always wanted a sister. But, her and I wouldn't work."

"Why not? The kissing seemed to work, lip on lip action!" countered Georgie, "And more importantly, see I do pay attention, she engaged with you intellectually. I know you probably didn't like losing, but tell me you didn't enjoy the discussions you two had."

"She was very lively and passionate, wasn't she?" mused Will wistfully, "How do you know it's my disinclination that we're not dating?"

"Did you see her mother? She's practically on a 'Got to find my girls a husband' campaign. She must be available! Why don't you ask Rick for her number?" encouraged Georgie, "Just dinner."

"I'm going out with Claire, she wouldn't like it." reasoned Will.

"And that is where my brilliant plan comes into play. Step one, you dump Claire. Step two, you call Elle. Step three, you set up a dinner date. Step four, you propose. Step five, you get married." explained Georgie, waving her fork in the air, "See, simple and effective."

"What if she doesn't like me in that way?" asked Will, slowly.

"Ok, I'm willing to settle and be reasonable, you could just complete step one," replied Georgie. "But, I could always talk to Rick, do some research on Elle and then give you a makeover; and then she'll have to say yes. I'm that good."

A chuckle that evolved into full fledge laughter escaped Will, provoking a bout of giggles from Georgie; drawing curious glances from the rest of the restaurant's patrons and the waiters.

"If only you knew," sighed Will wistfully, calling for the check. "It's complicated."

"What, you're scared of rejection?" hollered Georgie, getting up from her seat "Is someone chicken? SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!"

***

Collecting his mail from the front desk, he duly trudged towards the elevator, opening each letter. Bills, papers, promotional fliers; things that could all be dealt with later. Sighing heavily he walked towards his door, reflecting on his conversation with Georgie. Perhaps completing step one wasn't so bad of an idea; he held Claire in high regard, but he could not return her affections and so, didn't that mean he was just leading her on? Besides, Elle would be much more inclined to talk to him.

Unceremoniously, tossing his mail on the counter, he checked the answering machine before stomping off to his room. Whilst unbuttoning his shirt, he remembered that he left the lights on; and being a strong believer in global warming and climate change; fearful of unnecessary carbon emissions and their damaging potential, he walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

On the floor, being a violent contrast to his mahogany floorboards, was an ecru-coloured envelope that must have fell from his earlier pile. Picking it up, he noticed the lack of a return address; and with his curiosity piqued, he ripped it open. Inside were several photographs; and as he shifted the photographs to have a closer look, flitters of paper fell to the ground. The paper was actually newspaper, magazine letter cutouts, roughly removed. Concerned by the perverse nature of the contents of the letter, he looked at each of the photographs that had been enclosed. They were pictures of him and Elle whilst at the park the other day and one from where she got out of the car!

Dropping the photos in utmost shock, he soon found himself joining the floor, looking at the letters. His hands moved in a frenzied action, trying to decipher the coded message. race flu? A cur elf? Car fuel? Fur lace? Each combination was more perplexing and unsuitable.

**Chapter 60**

"Kiki darling, now's not the time. Yes, I'll let Elle come and see you. Yes, I know it's your birthday and you're going to punch me very, very hard," sighed Alex, hoping to stop the ranting on the other side. "Elle's not 100% yet, and we don't want her to have a relapse, do we?"

"No, of course not." replied Kirsten, defeated. "Is everything between you two alright?"

"Everything's fine." snapped Alex curtly, before regret overtook him, "Sorry Kiki, I just got some bad news, that's all."

"And that news would be?" probed Kirsten, "You can tell me anything."

"My firm wants to transfer me to the London office for six months," he replied dejectedly, "They're having some sort of crisis over there; and since I'm not settled in yet, it'd be most logical if I went."

"That doesn't sound that bad, Alex." reasoned Kirsten, "Besides with technology the way it is, it's not like they're exiling you on an island with no connection to the outside world."

"Hmm… that's not what I'm worried about, actually." sighed Alex. "I don't know, it's complicated; maybe it's not supposed to be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kirsten concerned by his level of despondency.

"I suppose some people were destined to be together and others… are not. Not everyone can have a happy ending." groaned Alex frustrated, "It's like they say, things happen for a reason."

"Should I get Jen?" inquired Kirsten, "You don't seem to be yourself at the moment."

"Do you think William Darcy is all that great?" asked Alex, suddenly. "If you were a girl, would you rather date him or me?"

"I am a girl!" exclaimed Kirsten, "Am I being shallow or do I have to be all about that inner beauty and personality and stuff?"

"Tell me your preferences for either." replied Alex.

"Well… I'm afraid William's got this brooding, mysterious air around him, so if I was being shallow, he wins. And the latter, I'm afraid I don't know him that well to make an informed, impartial call," replied Kirsten. "Why?"

"Oh great," muttered Alex, "He still wins. This totally sucks."

"Wins what?" asked Kirsten. "I don't understand."

"Don't you have a gossip column in your magazine, Lalor?" exclaimed Alex bitterly, "Use your eyes, consult your senses, use that understanding and education you received, connect the dots."

"Evans?" piped Kirsten after several seconds, "A love triangle? Wow, I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Yeah, well… is he going to be there tonight?" asked Alex.

"Well… he is Rick's cousin, so I guess we have to invite him, but that doesn't mean he'll actually come. I heard he's been a bit antisocial lately." replied Kirsten. "But, I really want you to be there, regardless. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I don't see how that premise justifies the conclusion," remarked Alex wryly, "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. I'm a college graduate!"

"How does being a college graduate make one immune to stupidity? Is that Kirsten on the phone?" croaked Elle, peering into the lounge room.

"Uh oh, got to go Kiki darling!" whispered Alex, "See you tonight."

Placing the phone back into its normal position, Alex looked up to be greeted with a greatly disheveled Elle in her moo cow pyjamas and furry bunny slippers. Smiling in his most charming and innocent manner, he asked "Have a good sleep?"

"You know I wanted to talk to her" grumbled Elle, as she shuffled over, stifling a yawn.

"You're going to see her tonight" reasoned Alex, "Besides, if I let you near the phone, you'll contaminate it and then the next time you use the phone, you'll get sick all over again. And Super Alex won't be here to nurture you back to health. Then where will you be?"

"That doesn't make sense" laughed Elle, "What do you mean by Super Alex won't be here?"

"I'm not sure how I should tell you this," began Alex, gesturing to a chair "Have a seat, this may come as a shock and if you fainted and cracked your head open, Kirsten would never forgive me. Anyway, Elle, I'm going to be in London for six months."

"Oh?" asked Elle, her face scrunched adorably in confusion "What about your job?"

"That's why I'm going actually," replied Alex, before teasing "But don't worry, if any girls throw themselves at me, because I'm such a suave, charming, sophisticated gentleman, I'll tell them I'm taken. We'll be okay."

"Hmm…" murmured Elle, noncommittally, "I would rather you flirt with the other girls, what if you met the one, and you ignored her, just because of me?"

"You are the one," replied Alex seriously, looking deeply at her, trying to understand the doubt radiating from her being.

"I just don't think I am," whispered Elle, "If I was, I wouldn't be making you this unhappy and I wouldn't be failing whilst I'm trying so hard. I hate hurting you."

"You know, my folks weren't the wealthiest of people, so when I was growing up, you know what my dad always said? He said 'If you want something, you have to work hard for it.' I don't mind waiting Evans," reassured Alex, "Besides, I know you care for me; so it's not like you don't hold me in some kind of regard. It will do until you come to realize what an attractive, desirable member of the male species, I truly am."

"I already know that," replied Elle tenderly, "Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life."

"Hmm… for that amount of flattery, we can make s'mores. How much candy do you still have?" teased Alex, "And with some persuasion, I'll even go get you coffee."

"Really?" asked Elle, fluttering her eyelashes. "And what kind of persuasion would that be?"

"How about something like this?" exclaimed Alex, tackling her down onto the sofa, tickling her sides, making her laugh uncontrollably. Stopping after a minute, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, before straightening up at to gaze at her in a loving manner and caress her flushed cheeks.

Unable to resist the warmth and affection emanating from his beautiful hazel eyes, Elle wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story is ending up much longer and different than I originally intended for it to be, so it's been a bit hard fighting off writer's block. So I am very sorry for not updating as regularly as I should, particularly since I have such lovely readers and reviewers.

I really want to finish this story at say thirty chapters, BUT I'm also not sure how I want it to end; so I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide. I have re-read over the reviews, and I noticed that we seem to like Alex, but some of us would prefer it to end in Darcy's favour... So if you could please tell me how'd you like it to end, if you decide to review, it would be much appreciated ^.^


	28. And the plot thickens

**Chapter 61**

"To be clear, I'm telling you this out of my friendship with Rick." clipped Alex, sizing up the tall figure standing across him.

"Well, what is it? Is Elle okay?" asked William impatiently.

"It's Miss Gardiner to you." hissed Alex. "I don't know what sick circumstance you've got yourself into but leave Elle out of this. She deserves so much more than to be the other woman or stalked by some crazed psychopath."

"So, you called me out here to warn me to stay away from your girl?" drawled William tauntingly. "Does your insecurity stem from the fact that she doesn't love you?"

"You, arrogant, self-absorbed peacock!" growled Alex. "All I know is that you already have a girlfriend and yet you're chasing after Elle and that your girlfriend's cousin is making unwanted sexual advances. So yeah, I'm annoyed by the fact that all of Elle's problems can be traced back to you."

"I will not be held accountable for Wickham's actions." replied William coldly, "Nor, will I explain my actions to someone who is wholly unconnected to me or who shouted that he did not even want to be connected to Elle herself."

"You're a psychotic jackass! Elle was right to distance herself from you. You're too absorbed in your own narcissistic bubble," sneered Alex.

"Is that all? I do have meetings to attend." smirked William.

"You're not worth it," sighed Alex, running a hand through his locks. "I was at the markets when I came across your girlfriend and her cousin in a heated discussion. They appeared to be in collusion with each other, something about a 50-50 split. They were talking about an upcoming lawsuit and how you have yet to trust Claire with some sensitive information that might help his case. Oh and apparently, you're seriously in love with Claire, so you wouldn't suspect her as a double agent."

"And I should believe you because?" questioned William, his facial features scrunched in a frown.

"It's none of my concern if you believe me or not. My conscience is clear because I've disclosed something that is potentially damaging to you, despite the fact I don't like you very much. It's up to you on how you act. I will not be held accountable for someone's actions so wholly unconnected to me." remarked Alex as he walked away.

* * *

Sighing heavily, he threw the papers back onto his desk wishing for the seventh time in the last hour that he hadn't met up with that Alex Reinhart. Damn curiosity and what was left of his frayed nerves. It had been a whirlwind fortnight, full of emotional highs and lows, leaving him terribly off centre. And now, he was no longer sure, no longer certain and facing the ambiguity of Claire's loyalties rocked him even further. When did his life become such a soap opera?

How was he supposed to deal with this new information? If Reinhart had misheard and he interrogated Claire, not only would it hurt her, it would screw up his relationship because it would mean that he didn't trust her. Could he let that happen again?

'_So, do you believe what I'm saying now. Trust in me. Or you don't…'_ Her pained voice, the quiver in her lips, the glassiness of her eyes still shadowed his waking thoughts. She still captivated him and to see her eyes alight and her smiles directed at someone else, bloody hurt. She had him enthralled and deeply in love.

Perversely, he wanted to act on the information. It was his out on his relationship with Claire. He now knew he didn't love her, perhaps he never did. She was just the sweet pretty little girl he occasionally saw when her grandfather came to lunch. He hadn't meant to lead her on. He had just wanted to cheer her up after she was diagnosed with diabetes, so he had started complimenting the work she was doing and her attire. And then she went away for the Christmas break and he messed up his one date with Elle. Then, when she came back, he finally acknowledged her gorgeous looks and perniciously thought that he could make Elle jealous. But, then Claire just had to tell him and practically anyone who would listen that she loved him and knew he felt the same way, giving him no way out. God, he was such a cad.

"You look like hell, Cousin William," chirped Rick as he ceremoniously stormed into the office, closing the door behind him. "You think I'd be use to the phone ringing off the hook, hysterical women desperate to talk to me… but when it's my aunt, I draw the line."

"What do you want?" growled William, eyeing his cousin with distaste.

"Well… being the noble, benevolent soul that I am, I'm volunteering my services," grinned Rick.

"I'm not gay." deadpanned William. "Get out!"

"I don't think you mean that," teased Rick "So, are you going to tell me what's got you all hot and bothered or shall I start plying the brandy?"

"Out!" hissed William tensely.

"Can't. Told Aunt Anne I'd take your overblown surliness back to sustainable levels." Replied Rick, plopping himself down. "However, judging by your current state, I might need to hire a miracle worker. So, are you going to make this easy, because I do have a party to get to later?"

"Ah yes, I don't think I'll be coming to that," muttered William as he reclined back onto his executive chair.

"Why not? Is it because of a particular girl; first letter E?" teased Rick, "Because man, that's just weak. Avoiding a party because of a girl."

"I don't know anyone there besides you and it's not like you'd be available," retorted William.

"And you said you weren't gay!" exclaimed Rick. "So, let me guess. You got the whole 'it's not you, it's me' talk from Evans?"

"No," responded William gruffly. "It was my fault."

"Ah… and then you decide to parade Claire around to make her jealous?" pressed Rick.

"Yes," replied William tersely. "And then, she just had to run into that Reinhart guy and..."

"Hey!" interrupted Rick. "Alex is a good guy. Despite his faults, he's a good guy. And I don't think you have the moral high ground here, cousin. That was a pretty idiotic move on your part."

"You're right." sighed William. "But, he's definitely a good guy?"

"Yes," replied Rick. "He really cares for her, you know? She was devastated when he left, but I don't think she ever really understood why."

"So, you're approving of a guy who just ups it and leaves?" probed William. "You don't think she deserves better?"

"And would you be that 'better'?" smirked Rick, "Because mate, although you've got the dashing looks, impeccable fashion sense, the deep pockets, you lack a sunny disposition and you committed the ultimate cliché, you're dating your secretary! You shouldn't be throwing stones in a glasshouse, man."

"I'm such an ass!" groaned William, running his fingers through his dark locks. "Why didn't you introduce us sooner? I think I was less of a jerk, then."

"I like you better, this way!" exclaimed Rick, "Never have I been right, so many times in so short of a timeframe. And to think, those girls said I was incapable of progressing beyond the maturity of a fifth grader. Take that, boarding school!"

"Great," mused William wryly, "Now that your head has been inflated to artificially unsustainable levels, LEAVE!"

"But, you're still not smiling!" teased Rick. "So, since you seem to love the ole cliché, there's plenty of fish in the sea. Find another girl, Evans is nowhere near drop dead gorgeous or ultra sassiness. You could find better!"

"Are you saying that as my cousin or Reinhart's friend?" questioned William. "Because I've reached an impasse; and I don't think another girl is going to help me."

"Ok, so I'll don the yellow thinking hat on," offered Rick, "But that means I'm brave and courageous! Any yellow-bellied remarks and it's coming straight off!"

"Or you could just GO!" groaned William, rubbing his temples.

"You know, we got to work on your people skills," huffed Rick, "I'm surprised you can form any corporate partnerships with that lousy attitude! Never have I felt so unwelcomed in my life."

"Noted, now get up, turn around and walk out of the door," commanded William, curtly.

"Is there a complaints box where I can express my dissatisfaction with your demeanour? Because, we need to work on your interpersonal skills," rebuffed Rick. "My multitasking abilities must rival any woman's because despite your lack of decorum, I've got an idea. Although, some may argue it's because I have insider information, being one of Evans' dear friends, I still think it's…"

"Look!" exclaimed William, forcing his mouth into a sharp beaming smile. "Now, that you've made me so very happy, let me get back to work!"

"Grouchy, grouchy, grouchy." tsk-tsked Rick, as he got up from his chair. "Well, I expect to see you at the party tonight, with that lovely smile on! By the way, Evans despises pretence and responds very positively to chocolate, especially since Alex has confiscated her supply."

"GO!" yelled William, cradling his head as a migraine settled in.

**Chapter 62**

"Look, it's banana flavoured!" teased Alex cheerily, "Now, does the aeroplane have to come out of the hanger?"

"It says it's for children," deadpanned Elle. "Can we just go to the party now?"

"Have you decided you like capsules and tablets again?" sighed Alex.

"Nope" grinned Elle cheekily.

"Then, we're starting up the aeroplane," replied Alex, quickly unscrewing the bottle and measuring out the required medicine. "Here it comes"

"I don't like you," groaned Elle, as she choked down the concoction and reflexively made gagging faces.

"I already know you love me, but thank you for the reminder" smirked Alex, as he placed the bottle in the cabinet. "C'mon, ole short one. We've got a party!"

"I'm not short!" muttered Elle, "You forget to put on a jacket just once and now you're treated as some childish invalid."

"Remember to bring the sparkly wrapped box, Ellie Bellie," teased Alex, as he went to get their coats. "It's sitting on the kitchen bench."

"You know, I think there's this rule where being on the good side of your girlfriend's father spells the demise of the relationship." countered Elle, as she grabbed the box and hurriedly put on the proffered coat. "Imagine the number of attractive, available men…"

"Is my jealousy that transparent?" playfully mocked Alex, "And here I was thinking that I was the ultra sneaky lord of shrewdness. Now, remember if I see ethanol anywhere in your immediate vicinity, we're heading straight home."

"Now, that will require a value judgment, I mean what does immediate vicinity mean?" teased Elle, as she moved to help him with his buttons. "Is this immediate?"

"No, this is" grinned Alex as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what do we call this?" she asked, before quickly pecking him on the lips.

"A failed attempt at securing alcohol," grinned Alex boyishly. "I'm not even sure why you want it, you're terrible at holding a drink."

"Well… I guess that means someone might get lucky," teased Elle, as she waltz out the door.

* * *

"What's with the question mark?" queried Kirsten, as Alex handed over a bouquet of tulips with the offending plastic prominently protruding.

"I thought it was obvious, Kiki darling," mocked Alex, before whispering in a mock conspiratorial voice, "You know how it's rude to ask a lady her age? Well… I thought that since you're now, well you know, it'd be inappropriate displaying it. I mean, you'll be developing wrinkles soon."

"Idiot," scolded Kirsten playfully, before proceeding to whack him on the back of the head.

"For that, you're not getting this," teased Alex, as he pulled out a small wrapped box and threw it onto the massing pile on the coffee table.

"Nice shot Reinhart," whistled Rick, high-fiving Alex.

"Hey Kirsten," grinned Elle as she entered the fold, mimicking Alex's throw, "Let's make this a memorable party!"

**Author's Note**: So, my updating has become even more sporadic and unpredictable... Who am I kidding, what updating? I'm so sorry for being waylaid by now what, is that a bunny across the street and you can't give me that many assessments! I know this is probably the shortest chapter ever, but a reviewer wisely told me that I should try to do something =) A shout out to my lovely, patient, gorgeous reviewers and readers who have stuck with this story despite the lousy, flighty writer. Fingers crossed that I'll update on a more regular basis.


End file.
